This Day We Fight
by requiemofspiritx
Summary: Rolleigns-Medieval. In the middle of a war, the ruthless general Roman Reigns is forced to take care of Seth, a young warrior who is taken as a hostage to blackmail his people. Seth is stubborn and loves to challenge Roman, who has a hard time trying to tame his young prisoner, until he finds the "right way" to do it. COMPLETE.
1. She-Wolf

**This is my new _rolleigns_ fanfic and this thing is gonna be _dark_ , and will have _porn_ so you all are warned. You already know that English is not my native language so I apologize in advance.**

* * *

The wind brought with it the momentum of the war. It had been six years since the conflict began. All the activities in the village located in the mountain that was in the middle of a cruel battle gravitated around the war. Days and nights passed between the news about dead people, wounded villagers, the roar of battle cries and the characteristic sound of a crowd that was prepared to defend themselves.

A handsome warrior was at the top of the mountain. His hair was brown, shiny and waved in the wind, his features were beautiful and he was also very athletic. This man was feared by all his enemies, but he was also much loved to those he protected. He was very skilled in the arts of war and was clever as no other. All these qualities led him to lead the resistance of the villages against the soldiers of the kingdom. His name was Allen but he was known to everyone as AJ.

AJ remembered how the war began.

His older brother who was his only family was dragged to the war and never returned. AJ grew up watching his family and friend being taken and forced to fight in battles and eventually die. He was tired of these injustices so he convinced his neighbors to fight.

"They will crush us like cockroaches," said a young man.

"We are already being crushed like cockroaches. We are nothing, we don't have rights, we don't even have our families, because when the soldiers come, they will take your children, they will kill your parents and surely we will all run the same fate as my brother. Do you want to die crushed like cockroaches or want to die fighting?"

"How are we going to get the resources to fight back?" Someone asked.

"Of the cave." AJ said with confidence.

"If the King comes to know... he will destroy us for those treasures." An old woman warned.

The cave had its entrance at the top of the mountain and it was full of rare metals.

Do you want to try to defend the hill and our dignity? Or do you want to wait patiently for the soldiers to come for us?" AJ said annoyed by the conformism of his neighbors.

The villagers agreed to fight and decided that it would be better to build a wall to keep them safe. The months passed and men, women, children everyone worked day and night to build that wall. Rumors about the wall reached the ears of the King who immediately sent troops to impose fear, nothing would drag his name to the mud more than a handful of villagers defying him.

A troop arrived at the foot of the mountain and found a huge wall. The rumors were true, the audacity of the peasants angered the King even more. The soldiers tried to attack in spite of the wall, but it was there that adults and youths resisted the attack and defeated the soldiers. They were just peasants commanded by a too young man who was the leader of the improvised troop of farmers.

 **…**

"AJ!" a handsome young man approached the warrior. The man carried a bow and arrows. "I'm so tired of this war. Sometimes I just want to jump into the battlefield."

"You're not ready yet." AJ scolded him.

"Aww man, but you started in the battle younger than me. I don't understand why I can't go." The young man complained.

The warrior had educated and protected this young man because for AJ, he was a rarity: too happy and carefree for someone who had grown up in the middle of the war, besides being curious and intuitive.

The young man crinkled his nose, the wind brought with it the smell of blood.

"You can feel it, right?" AJ said watching the reaction of his young friend. "It won't be your blood the one spilled on the battlefield."

"I don't understand why you train me so much, if you don't let me fight." The young man rolled his eyes.

"You are skilled and you could be very useful in battle. But you're not ready enough to avoid being killed."

"You know that won't happen." The young man insisted.

"I also want to avoid that you have to stain your hands with blood." AJ admitted.

"But..." The young man pouted.

"Seth." AJ's voice was firm this time, leaving the warmth with which he always spoke with the boy.

For AJ, the reason was clear: he loved this young man. Seth with his fluffy hair and naughty smile cheered his days and AJ would stop Seth from becoming a killer like him.

Seth saw the determination in AJ's eyes and the young archer knew he could not convince him. Seth admired and loved AJ. The warrior was older than him and had rescued him when he was unconscious in the middle of a large pool of blood in a battle in a village near the hill. They had lived together since then, during the six years the war had lasted.

AJ had rescued Seth from a village near the hill when he found the boy almost dead near the bodies of his family. The soldiers had attacked that town and it was precisely this fact that led him to see the truth that awaited them: just as the soldiers had destroyed those villages, they would soon destroy the hill. AJ took the child with him and became his protector.

AJ had carefully trained the boy so that he could defend himself. He noticed Seth was fast and very flexible, so he urged him to use a bow to attack from afar. This was also intended to prevent the kid from having to participate in the war, with the bow and arrow was better to be hidden and long distance. Seth was a great apprentice and absorbed every detail of his teaching. However, despite his insistence, AJ didn't allow him to participate in the war and that was something that made Seth feel very frustrated.

"You're all I have, Seth." AJ said guessing the frustration of the younger man.

"You are all I have too." Seth said softly.

"For now." AJ was thoughtful. "But there are a lot of girls in the village who are crazy about you."

Seth smiled. "Yes, but none of them has caught my attention."

"Any of them will soon." AJ seemed sad to admit this. "If you die you won't be able to marry and have a family."

"Then you must be careful, too, AJ. If something happens to you, you won't be able to marry Eva." Seth said looking at the ground.

"I won't marry her anyway."

"Why not?" Seth's eyes twinkled with curiosity, _or maybe something else_... "Man, Eva is the most beautiful woman and she's crazy about you."

The warrior remained silent, thinking of a good answer, one that would calm the innate curiosity of his little friend. It was true, Eva was a beautiful young woman, with soft tanned skin and long red hair. She was also very smart and a skilled warrior, several times she even helped him develop strategies for resistance. They had been in a relationship for years.

"There's something about Eva... I don't know how to say it... I just don't trust her at all."

As much as he tried, Seth often didn't understand his friend's behavior. The young archer shrugged and looked at the grass that covered his boots, decided not to interfere anymore and went to the cabin they shared. AJ remained in place as he watched Seth's mane move with the wind. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"The most valuable treasure of this mountain is not under the ground."

AJ's lips moved almost imperceptibly to say this while looked out of the walls that protected the mountain, wondering if one day he could win the war and avoid more bloodshed and, above all, he wondered how long he could protect Seth from the only fate that people living in the middle of a war was destined to have.

A little crunch in the grass made his mind come back to reality, his ears could feel even the slightest movement, a skill that was necessary in a war.

"How much time have you been there?" He asked in a hoarse and firm voice.

"Enough to hear you'll never marry me." The voice was soft, almost sensual, but with a touch of resentment.

"Eva..." AJ said softly.

"I had my suspicions, you know, we've known each other since childhood, I can see how you feel."

AJ was a little worried about the connotations of Eva's words.

"AJ, I spent all this time seeing that kid growing up and I never liked him... Now I know why, but I don't plan to reveal your secret. In fact I want to help you, I can cure that _illness_ that invades your body". She approached him in a feline way.

"And how are you going to cure me?" He looked at her intensely.

"With my own body." Eva opened the zipper of her dress revealing her naked torso. "Just try it and you will never think about that boy the way you do it, that's not normal."

AJ smiled at her. "Your body is a delicacy."

"But you seem not satisfied with this delicacy, because you still want-"

AJ put one of his hands on her waist and interrupted her. "Do you really think you can _cure me_?

She stroked his crotch. "I'm sure."

AJ ran his tongue down the lobe of her ear and she shivered. The warrior tightened his grip on her waist and crashed his lips against hers.

"Then let's do it."

 **…**

 **A few days before...**

"Are you saying that this person wants to sell the leader of the peasants?" The young general said sarcastically. "Okay, tell her that she can talk to me."

The general of the king's troops was a man younger than AJ. He had taken command after the failure of the previous general, who was a man of high rank and experience and, in spite of this, had failed in the expedition to the mountain. This new General, just arrived from a victory. With a few men and nothing but courage and a good strategy, he had defeated a large army. The King was more than satisfied with his new young general.

The beautiful woman stopped a few steps from the general. She was amazed, AJ was certainly handsome, but this man was gorgeous... Long, black and shiny hair that seemed almost wild, pink pouty lips, a defiant look like a wild animal waiting to attack. Pride overflowed his body and gave him an air of unattainable and forbidden. Tall, thick and handsome.

Then the general spoke with a voice that confirmed that this man was without a doubt imposing.

"Who the hell are you?" The tattooed man spat annoyed.

"Are you always so rude?" It was the beautiful woman's response. "Nobody taught you how to treat a lady?"

He smirked. "Something tells me you don't want to be treated like one."

"What's your name?" The woman approached the warrior and put her hands on his chest that was covered with a vest.

"Call me General." He said approaching the beautiful woman.

The long-haired general and the woman were very close. She smiled at him coquettishly and he returned the gesture. The handsome warrior took her by the waist, squeezing their bodies together. Her body shuddered at the feeling of that big hand holding her waist. This man was so perfect in every possible way.

The young general smirked and led his face to her soft skin and licked her ear whispering. "Tell me your price for the peasant's head."

"I want to meet the King." She was breathing erratically.

"Not only are you very beautiful, you are also ambitious. Now tell me how you are going to give me the leader of those peasants." He released her violently.

She pursed her lips noticing that the warrior won't be so easy to seduce.

"I'll tell you that information only in the presence of the King." She looked at him lasciviously.

"Well, I'll think about your proposal... Now tell me your name." He demanded.

"You have not told me yours." She said smugly.

"Beautiful, intelligent and evil". The man with the raven hair smirked. "My name is Roman Reigns."

"I think I can see those same _qualities_ in you, Roman." She licked her lips. "My name is Eva Marie."

* * *

 **If you like how this story started, leave me a review fav and follow. Thank you for your support.**


	2. Not so naive

**Thanks for the interest you're showing for this fic. It means a lot to me.**

* * *

"AJ!"

Seth was in a tree calling his friend.

"Seth," AJ smiled cheerfully and went to meet Seth. "Get out of there! You can end up hurt."

"This tree is not even high..." Seth smiled playfully. "You should stop treating me like a child."

That simple phrase was loaded with connotations. AJ couldn't decipher if it was his imagination or Seth was acting flirtatious.

"I feel like this war will never end." AJ said nervous.

"You're right on that. Sometimes I think I will lose you before you have the courage to tell me the truth." Again the flirtatious smile.

The way Seth looked at him seemed indecipherable. The innocence of the kid he had rescued six years ago now contrasted with the sexiness of the young man, who seemed capable of getting what he wanted. Seth was no longer a kid.

Seeing that AJ remained silent, Seth continued. "I got this feeling, I feel like we are going to follow separate paths soon. I know how you feel, AJ. I've known for a long time. It's time for you to know how I do feel."

"And how do you feel? " AJ couldn't believe this was happening.

"I can't say with certainty if it's love, but if not then it's a feeling very close to that."

AJ couldn't help but smile. "I don't want to take advantage of a confused kid."

"I'm not a kid anymore and you wouldn't be taking advantage of me."

 **...**

The King almost never received visitors. Like any king, he would only let a select group of trusted men approach him and, fortunately, for General Reigns, he was one of those men.

"Roman." said the King. "I hope you have something really important to tell me or you can expect an exemplary punishment."

Roman leaned to show respect. "Your Highness, I have someone who says she has the means to give us the leader of the resistance."

The King nodded.

Roman escorted Eva in front of the King and to say the man was impressed was an understatement. He had traveled to many places and had not seen such beauty. If the information didn't help, he wouldn't punish Roman since he had brought this beautiful woman to him.

"King Shane, my name is Eva and I am part of the villagers on the mountain and as I told the general, I have a plan for you to defeat AJ."

"How do we know it's not a trap?" The King said incredulously. "Why do you think your plan could work?"

"Because I've known AJ since childhood and I'm also his girlfriend." She said smugly.

"What motivates you to betray the man you love?" Roman asked suspiciously.

"I don't love him, I did it once, but the competition defeated me." She pursed her lips.

The King was almost eating her with his gaze. "I can't imagine the beauty of this _competition_ if she could defeat you."

"I must admit that _he_ is beautiful, but no more than me".

The King had a glass in his hand and dropped it. "Are you saying that _he_ is beautiful... _a man_?"

"That's right, I know it's embarrassing but this things happen." She admitted.

"So, what are you going to do?" Roman asked rudely.

"I will give you the young man that AJ protects with his own life." She smirked at Roman.

Roman cocked an eyebrow. "And how that is going to help us?"

"AJ is so stupidly in love of that kid that he overprotects him. Seth it's the only male that has never put a feet on the battlefield. You take his beloved Seth and AJ will go crazy, he will do whatever you ask in order to have him back." Eva said with confidence.

"Well, how are we going to catch his _beloved Seth_ if he has him so overprotected?" Roman inquired.

"I will put Seth in your hands, General Reigns." Eva answered.

 **...**

They were alone in their house at the top of the hill. Seth gently removed the older man's clothes and put his nose on his neck. This simple gesture sent an electric pulse to AJ's crotch. Seth pushed him on the bed and kissed him. The first kiss of both, something that AJ had imagined many times, but now, in reality, it turned out to be a thousand times better. Seth's lips felt soft and sweet. The wet tongue of the younger man caused delicious sensations that AJ had never experienced before. After a long wet kiss, Seth separated from AJ.

"You're dying to know how many other guys I've given my body, right?" Seth asked.

AJ couldn't answer but it was implicit.

"You're the first one, it may not seem like it, because I had to force this, but you are."

And that was all, naked in bed, the two men made out happily. AJ kissing with lust every part of the younger man's body. His lips traveled to the hard dick of the younger man. AJ started licking a little here and there until he finally got it completely in his mouth. He looked up and the expression of pure pleasure on Seth's face said it all. AJ sucked hard until Seth could not contain the moans. And those sounds were music to AJ's ears. The warrior wanted to show Seth how much he loved him so he decided to do it gently, it was the first time and he wanted Seth to never forget this experience.

AJ sucked again and again, licking the length and brushing his teeth gently over the vein, Seth writhed and a thin layer of sweat bathed his body. AJ massaged the balls and felt Seth twitching, he was close to the climax. In a few moments, the younger man had thrown his seed inside AJ's mouth, he just swallowed everything.

"That was wonderful." Seth admitted.

"And what's coming will be better." AJ smiled.

AJ took an oil that was among his personal belongings and began to prepare the younger man with his fingers. And although at first Seth complained a little, AJ looked for the sweet spot on Seth until he found it. It was then Seth began to moan softly. Seeing him so surrendered was wonderful, AJ could not stand it, he had to fuck him.

He knelt Seth in front of him and grabbed him by the waist, gently he began take him. It was true, this was his first time and the feeling was glorious. AJ thought that if he died now, he would die happy. A few moment later, he managed to get his manhood completely inside the younger guy.

AJ waited for Seth to be comfortable until Seth panted softly and talked. "Move."

And AJ had not seen anything sexier than Seth's toned body, writhing in pleasure. AJ thrusted so soft and slow, while Seth get used to this new sensation. When the young man began to moan and he was matching the thrusts, AJ go faster.

Both moaned and kissed passionately. Seth was riding AJ's cock and this was the best experience in the warrior's life and for the way Seth moaned it was obvious this was also a great experience for him. Neither of them wanted this to end. But AJ knew that he wouldn't last long because of all the repressed desire. With one last deep thrust, AJ came while holding Seth's body with such tenderness, as if he were a precious and rare treasure.

Seth recovered from the spasms and kissed AJ's lips.

"Tell me you're not regretting this, please." AJ was almost pleading.

"Never, as long as we survive this war, I will be yours. You can do whatever you want with my body."

 **…**

 **One week later…**

The village woke up with the news that the King's troops had begun a new attack. This time commanded by the young General Reigns. Eva was almost all the time outside the wall supposedly finding information _._ That morning, Eva and Roman had set a plan and she had to take Seth to the battlefield.

She still remembered the conversation they had earlier…

 _"AJ has only one weakness and that's Seth." Eva said while wrapped her arms on Roman's neck and tried to kiss him. He eluded the kiss._

 _"You, like all your pathetic village, have idealized AJ. I'm going to crush him and your entire town like cockroaches." Roman smirked at the frustration in Eva's face. He knew how much she wanted him._

 _"We've been fucking like rabbits and now you are despising me?" She was livid, she let go of Roman._

 _"Eva, you need to understand that I do things my way." Roman was being petty. "I will fuck you or kiss you in the moment I see fit."_

 _Eva was wide eyed. Roman was so smug and she wanted nothing more than to tame this man._

 _"The King is in love with me. Soon I'll be the queen and you will have to obey. It would be a pleasure to take that smugness of you, Roman."_

 _Roman laughed. "Please, even AJ chose a man instead of you. You are beautiful but no intelligent man would fall in love with a snake. The Queen is not a slut that the King can simply kick out of the palace. She comes from a neighboring kingdom that provides resources to the King, despise her would mean losing this important support."_

 _"And even with that, Shane is going to get rid of her." Eva said with confidence. "I'll be the next Queen and you will have no choice but to obey my orders. If you defy me, my first request would be to kill you."_

 _Roman approached Eva, took her by the waist and whispered in her ear._

 _"You want me so much that, even if you hate my attitude, you would never hurt me. Just as you can manipulate the King, I can manipulate you." Then he let go of her like she was nothing. "Tony!"_

 _A tall handsome man appeared before them. "General."_

 _"This is Tony the best soldier I have in my troop."_

 _Eva wanted to cry out of frustration. She would take care of Roman soon. "Why are you sending your best man to capture Seth?"_

 _"You said the little fag was personally trained by AJ. I prefer to avoid any surprise."_

 _"I hope this warrior doesn't fall in love with Seth." She said trying to annoy Roman._

 _"Tony, besides being the strongest of my soldiers, is my most trusted man, offending him is the same as offending me." Roman said with anger. "Neither me nor any of my men are fags."_

She entered in AJ's house and with sadness on her face, she spoke. "They have a new man in charge."

"We don't know anything about this man." AJ said.

"Yet." Eva said. "You know my ability to hide. I will go to the battlefield and find everything about this new general."

"You can't do that". Seth said scared. "I should be the one doing this mission, you can't keep risking your life."

"Don't worry, Seth, I've done it before." She said sweetly. "You will stay here, safe."

Eva's words were killing Seth. He felt like a coward that everyone had to protect.

All the village left their homes, the truce was over and everything went back to the routine that lasted 6 years. AJ, as always, was the first to go down the hill to guide his neighbors. Seth was standing on the battle front watching from afar. Eva was walking through that area before leaving the hill.

"Seth, be careful." Eva said: "I have to go."

"I still think I should go with you, at least to take care of you from afar." Seth said worried.

"Well, I must admit that I'm scared." Eva seemed worried. "But the best thing is that you don't follow me. You're not ready for battle."

"Eva, I'm ready, at least you could trust me." Seth pleaded. "I really want to help you guys."

"Okay, come with me." She smirked, Seth was doing exactly what she wanted.

Both crossed the wall and soon were walking to the battlefield.

 **…**

Eva and Seth had walked very far from the mountain. From afar they saw a soldier on horseback.

"There's no place to hide." Seth said thoughtful. "But it's just one soldier. It would be a good chance to prove I'm ready for battle. Eva better if you stay away from us."

Eva smirked. Seth was so naïve, he didn't have a chance against Roman's best soldier. "Okay, Seth be careful."

Seth climbed on a dry tree and shoot an arrow to the horse. The animal lost control and it threw the soldier to the ground. Eva was stunned, Seth seemed more skilled than she thought.

Tony wasn't the best soldier for nothing so he stood up fast and threw one of his swords to the young man cutting the branch where Seth was standing. He fell on the ground, his bow and arrows fell away from him, Seth was now unarmed.

"This will be so easy." Tony smirked.

Tony took his second sword and went for Seth, but the young man dodged it. Seth was quick and agile, something that his opponent didn't expect. Seth was trying to keep Tony away from Eva. Tony's sword reached Seth and cut him in the chest, making an ugly wound that was bleeding nonstop. Seth got up and ran to the first sword Tony had thrown, taking it. Then the young men began to fight and to Eva's surprise, Seth was a skilled swordsman, almost as skilled as AJ.

The fight was on equal terms, and although Seth was injured, he was able to keep fighting. Cesaro had more experience in battle than Seth, so, once again, he managed to reach the young man with his sword and inflicted a deep wound on his leg, this made Seth bleed profusely. Eva smiled with pleasure.

Tony felt that he was going to win the fight, he smiled with confidence and dropped his guard. Seth took advantage of Tony's carelessness and I a movement too fast for a very wounded man, Seth buried his sword in the soldier's belly. The warrior fell on the ground while bleeding from his mouth.

Seth didn't have time to check if the soldier was dead or alive because he felt a deep pain on the back of his head and due to the effort, the bleeding and whatever hit his head, he fainted.

Eva had hit him with the back of her sword. She was actually scared, she thought that maybe Seth had killed Tony and Roman would be angry for it. And to her dismay, she saw Roman coming with some of his soldiers. When the general saw Tony, he ran to help him. Eva looked around frightened. She had said that Seth was weak and overprotected. And now Roman's best soldier was apparently dead.

"Then, that kid wasn't alone." Roman said with eyes blinded by hatred.

"To be honest, Seth did this alone." Eva said almost in a whisper. "Roman, I swear I didn't think Seth could defeat your best soldier!"

"That damn brat is going to pay for this!" The Samoan said angrily.

"Tony is still alive, I don't know why you're doing so much drama." One of the soldiers said with smugness.

Roman looked at the man with real hatred and then looked at Eva in the same way. "Ok bitch, it's better for you if Tony doesn't die or I'll kill you with my own hands."

The same soldier, a man of imposing figure, keep speaking. "The King sent me to protect Lady Eva... _General,_ it's better to keep your threats. The life of a soldier is not more valuable than the life of a person that the King is protecting."

"Shut the fuck up, Randy! I am the damn General and you're under my command." Roman shouted in exasperation.

"Let me remind you that I was the General before the King put you in my place. If the King finds out your threats to Lady Eva he will kick you out." Randy said smugly.

"And you'll be the general again, right?" Roman said sarcastically.

"Roman is just nervous. Randy, I beg you to forget what he told me." Eva stated. "The important thing is that Seth is just here and you haven't even noticed it."

Roman looked around, Eva was right. A young man was laying on the ground. He was moving his head very slowly. Immediately Roman walked toward him and threw water from a bottle on his face. The young man coughed, he was very weak.

"Who are you?" Seth asked.

"My name is Roman Reigns. I am the General in charge of King Shane's troops and right now I will take your pathetic life, kid." Roman said in anger as he unsheathed his sword.

* * *

 **Roman and Seth finally met. What do you think will happen?**

 **Leave a review if you want another chapter. Remember that I love you guys.**


	3. Take no prisoners

**There are several curses in this chapter, I apologize for that.**

* * *

"You're crazy, I need to keep this kid alive!" Eva yelled.

"Thanks to him, my best soldier is about to die. There's no way you can stop me to kill this brat." Roman was enraged.

Roman kicked Seth in the stomach. The wounded boy frowned at the pain, but he didn't complain. Roman was very upset.

"I beat your best warrior in a one-on-one fight, I did it when we were both in equal terms, unlike you who want to kill a wounded opponent. Come on, show us your honor as a warrior and bury the damn sword in me!" Seth demanded.

Eva was amazed. This Seth was nothing like the playful boy she knew. This kid was not only being stubborn, he was also proud and, to a certain extent, arrogant.

"You have a death wish that I will gladly please you, little asshole!" Roman again led his sword to the beaten boy. "I'll kill you!"

"Of course you'll kill me. I'm dying anyways. But I bet if I wasn't beaten and hurt I would defeat you just as I did with your supposed best soldier. You're lucky that nobody will see you defeated by a _fag_ like me." And to Roman's dismay Seth was smirking.

Again this little one was challenging him. Something Roman wasn't used, at least not with enemies that were supposed to be helpless and weak as this one obviously was. His body was weak and beaten but his soul wanted to keep fighting. Roman didn't want to admit that he was fascinated, he finally found someone with a real passion for fight and it was a little brat who liked his same kind. This could not be happening.

"I should let Roman kill you, not because you've defeated his soldier, you should die for being a fucking fagot." Eva spat with disgust. "But unfortunately I need you alive, but I personally will make you regret all the disgusting things that you and AJ were doing."

"I don't regret any of the things I did with AJ, not a single one of them. And for the record, AJ and I slept together. In the end, he chose me over you, and you have no idea how much I liked making love to him." Seth licked his lower lip remembering the night of pleasure he spent with his lover.

Roman had never heard such things. This kid was something he never saw before and the young General felt that the boy awoke something in him that he could not identify and that scared him, a mixture of anger and desire to tame the stubborn brat. Roman didn't even noticed when he lifted Seth from the shoulders, and brought his face almost against the younger man's.

"I should kill you for such audacity." Their noses bumped, the raven-haired man had the fire of hell in his eyes. That same look that frightened even the most powerful enemies. "A fag like you doesn't deserve that I stain my sword in your pathetic person. Fags like you really disgust me."

Seth looked at Roman, the young man's eyes reflecting the same smugness as Roman's. Seth smiled. "If you say you despise fags... Why are you holding me?"

And at this realization, Roman let Seth go. Seth smirked, he definitely had struck a nerve and for the first time the proud General Roman Reigns was feeling helpless. Roman was so angry now that he drew his sword and placed it against Seth's body. Once again, Randy and Eva stopped him. And to add insult to injury, Seth was still smirking and didn't even blink, not even for a moment, despite being facing his own death. The tip of the sword touched the flesh in Seth's belly making a trickle of blood run down the injured part, but Seth didn't move.

The feeling of helplessness that Roman felt was so overwhelming, he was so frustrated. No one ever dared to challenge the raven-haired man in this way and remained alive. Roman was used to inspire fear on his enemies, and the brat in front of him didn't seem scared. And for the first time Roman wasn't able to control his emotions.

"I'll take all that arrogance from you. Before I kill you, I'll see you asking for mercy while you kiss my feet." Roman found himself unable to stop whatever was happening between he and the stubborn villager.

"You say you hate fags and you want a kiss from me? But you're not going to have such luck, General Reigns. I'd rather eat shit than kiss some part of your body." Seth said and spat on the floor in disgust.

Roman lost the little control he had left and repeatedly kicked Seth's injured body until the boy could not keep talking. However, everything was the same: there was no gesture of pain, not even a tear. The truth is that even Seth himself didn't understand why he was acting like this. He just knew he couldn't stand Roman's arrogance and something inside his heart led him to challenge the raven-haired man, even if he had to bear the consequences. If he was going to die, at least he would annoy Roman and Eva.

Not far away, Charlotte, a young girl from the mountain, had seen Seth come out of the wall with Eva and she had decided to follow them. She was just a little girl but her dream was to be a warrior so she usually left the wall to see the battle as close as she could. But this time, what she saw, left her speechless. She was hidden behind a huge rock and saw everything that was happening and couldn't believe Eva had betrayed her village like that.

 **…**

By nightfall, a very frustrated Roman had returned to the camp carrying Seth with him. When arriving he was almost in shock to see the King himself waiting for them.

"So, this is the boy." The King examined Seth without much interest. "Roman, I need you to defeat AJ as soon as possible. The Queen was expelled from the palace and the neighboring kingdom took away all the help. I know there is a great treasure in that mountain and I need it to support my kingdom now that I don't have the resources of the kingdom of my ex-wife."

Eva smirked and looked at Roman with smugness. To say that Roman was horrified was an understatement, the red-haired woman was right and had managed to persuade the King to leave his wife. Apparently, the King was planning to make Eva the new queen.

"Shane, you won't need any of your men to go to the wall for these treasures, which by the way are substantial." Eva had a plan.

All of them, including Seth, looked at Eva in surprise. Even Charlotte, who had followed them and was hiding in a corner of the tent where everyone was talking.

"We are going to offer an exchange: Seth's life in exchange for 600 measurements of each precious mineral in that mountain, AJ will do anything to have his little lover back. The economy in the mountain depends on 100% of those minerals, maybe at first the villagers will work to help AJ but when they notice they are impoverished and tired to work to save the life of one person, the idealized image they have of AJ will fall. And nothing is more attractive to people than destroying what they once loved. The villagers will most likely end up surrendering and being enslaved like the others."

"You are very smart." The King said.

Charlotte was so horrified that she started to walk backwards and collided with a series of baskets containing food for the troops, making a big noise.

"Who the hell is that kid?" The King asked.

"She's Charlotte, one of the girls from the mountain." Eva said.

Randy and other soldiers pointed at her with their swords. "Are you alone, little one?"

"Yes." Charlotte said looking at Eva with pure hatred.

"I doubt it, she's always with Sasha and Becky, these three little girls call themselves the holy trinity of the mountain. And they're always walking behind Seth, so probably the others are around." Eva said smugly.

"I'm alone!" Charlotte insisted.

The soldiers looked around and noticed she was saying the truth.

Eva approached Charlotte. "Usually, you and your friends are a walking problem, but today you're a blessing in disguise. We'll send this little moron to break the news to AJ, so he'll be sure this is all true because he knows Charlotte and her friends adore Seth. We can even use her as a messenger to bring AJ's response."

Charlotte was just a little girl, she and her friends weren't even teenagers yet, she knew that fight was useless and also needed to tell AJ what was happening. She returned to the mountain to tell the truth to AJ and several soldiers took a tied Seth to the Royal City.

 **…**

AJ clenched his fists. "How could I be so stupid?"

Charlotte had told AJ every little detail of what she experienced that day.

"Seth is hurt and beaten." Charlotte said.

"I'll accept the deal only if they let me see him." AJ grunted.

"They won't. Besides, it's very risky that you go, they'll kill you and we'll get screwed without you. They said we will have news about Seth when you give them the first delivery of minerals."

"Collect the amount they want on the first delivery will take us at least a month!" AJ grunted.

"They sent me back here and took Seth to other place. Probably the Royal City. At this time they should be so far. They sent me here escorted by three soldiers and they're waiting for your answer outside the wall." Charlotte whispered. "If you say no or if you kill the soldiers… They will kill Seth."

AJ was frustrated. Charlotte was right, Seth should be so far now to even entertain the idea to go after him. The army of King Shane was still outside the wall and they would kill him anyways before he could even find where they took Seth. Right now he needed to focus on find a way to rescue Seth, he couldn't do something stupid that would end with The King or the soldiers hurting or even killing Seth. Never in his life AJ felt so cornered, he had no other option than follow Eva's instructions. He had to talk to the village.

And this was another problem. AJ knew Eva was right, at first, people would gladly help Seth, but at some point they will definitely give up and let the young man die.

"One month will be enough time to set a plan to rescue Seth. Let's make them believe they won this battle." AJ clenched his fists in pure anger. "Seth, you need to be strong. I swear on my life that I will take you back here."

 **…**

With the news that AJ and the villagers had accepted the deal. The King ordered the troops to withdraw, since it was unnecessary to keep attacking the mountain. Now, he already had what he wanted: the villagers working for him. And with these treasures he will no longer depend on the neighboring kingdom. Besides, he had already announced his marriage to Eva. That night, Shane, Eva, Randy and Roman met in the palace.

"I am about to get married again and many people will enter and leave the palace due to the festivities. Roman, Randy as you both are the two best warriors in this kingdom, I will entrust Eva's safety to you Randy… and Roman, you'll have to protect the brat."

Randy couldn't hide his smile. Roman's jaw almost hit the floor. "Why don't you send that kid with Randy?"

"I'm giving you that annoying kid because I'm sure that AJ is setting a plan to rescue him. If that kid is with you, there's no way he succeed if he tried to do it." The King explained. "In return, I'll give you a good payment and you can use the kid as a slave and do whatever you want with him, as long as you don't kill him."

"Try to see the bright side, Roman. Now you can tame the little brat, since he was challenging you." Eva smirked.

Roman was angry but couldn't contradict the King's orders, so he just pursed his lips and accepted his new job.

Very upset, Roman went to the dungeon where Seth was imprisoned. The General saw the young warrior laying on the floor and noticed the soldiers barely fed him and nobody had attended his wounds in all these days. The wounds on his body were infected, so he had a high fever.

"Kid."

No answer.

Roman crouched and noticed Seth was awake, his eyes were open, but he was so weak that he couldn't even move. Roman took him by both arms and could feel the trembling limbs, Seth wouldn't have the strength to walk on his own. He could probably die before arriving at his house.

"I know you can hear me little bastard. Until the people of your village can collect all the payment for your rescue, you belong to me. The King has given you as _my slave_." Roman said looking directly into his eyes. "You are _my property_ now, Seth."

And for the first time, Roman saw some kind of emotion, apart from the arrogance and contempt in Seth's eyes. An emotion Roman couldn't understand. Something that like everything about this young man, was fascinating and inexplicable. Roman hated how this kid was making his life a mess in such a short period of time just as he hated his arrogance and smugness.

Seth was like a wild horse, brave and stubborn and there was nothing Roman would enjoy more than taming a wild creature.

The young warrior seemed to recover himself from the shock to know that now he belonged to Roman. With the little strength he had, he looked at Roman with pure defiance, but Roman noticed that it was also frustration on those big, shinning eyes and this made Roman smirk. Seth's arrogance was mesmerizing and he was going to break his spirit.

Roman removed the chains and shackles from Seth's arms and legs and replaced them with leather cuffs and a strap. The General took Seth on his arms since the boy was unable to move his body.

The raven-haired man was leaving the dungeons when he noticed that Randy was looking at him from afar. The soldier has a big smile on his face, he was enjoying the fact The King forced him to take this kid to his house. Roman stared back at Randy, it was a silent vow that soon he would kill the soldier for his pretensions to snatch his position as General and also for his silent mockery of the situation that Roman now had in his hands.

Roman kept walking until he left the castle and reached his carriage. Seth was almost delirious because of the fever, and in his delusion, he just leaned his head against Roman's chest and tried to hold onto him. It was an unconscious action, so Roman didn't say anything about it, he just tried not to think about this.

But it was difficult to ignore, when Seth finally closed his weak hands in a tight grip on Roman's shirt. Roman climbed into his carriage and ran a handkerchief across the face of the weak boy, wiping away the sweat and dirt. For a moment, Roman didn't see the young man as the enemy or the arrogant brat. He looked more like an innocent kid that needed to be protected. The boy had long eyelashes and pouty lips, his sleeping face was almost angelic, despite the wounds and dirt, something in him shone.

Roman scolded himself mentally. What the hell was he thinking? This boy was a prisoner of the Kingdom, besides being a fag. He decided not to look at him, hoping that this would take away those stupid thoughts, but the feeling of the soft breathing in his chest didn't allow him to ignore the presence of the man in his arms. In other circumstances, perhaps, the raven-haired man would have rescued him. But that was not the situation.

Roman carefully placed the kid in the seat, Seth's head on his lap. The raven-haired man told himself he had to keep Seth close to him to be sure the young warrior wouldn't die on the trip and to avoid an ambush. The carriage left the vicinity of the castle as Roman was going to his house that was located on the outskirts of the Royal City. The General noticed that Seth was almost unconscious from the fever. But he was actually trying to say something.

"AJ." Seth whispered as he was probably hallucinating.

"Even in your dreams you call him." Roman was trying to focus on the road but all he could think was this young man.

* * *

 **Seth is going to live at Roman's house as his slave. Things are going to get intense in the next chapter, but I warned you about this on the first episode so, be ready. Thank you so much for your support. If you like this fic and want another chapter, leave me a review.**


	4. I unleash my plan to watch you fail

When Seth woke up he was clean. His body ached terribly, but he felt better. He didn't have a fever. His leg was bandaged, and the wound on his chest was treated. He was in a small bed. It was then that he realized that he was even dressed. The clothes were soft and warm and had a good smell, like a mixture of spices, a somewhat bitter but pleasant fragrance. He liked it. Then, he saw an old woman.

"Finally, you've awakened." She said with a sweet and honest look. "I brought something to eat."

As proud as he was, Seth could not despise food. He devoured everything.

"Under all those bumps and dirt, a very handsome boy was hiding." The old woman said tenderly.

Seth handed her the empty plates and smiled. "Am I dead? The last thing I remember is General Reigns, but that's a very vague memory."

"This place belongs to General Roman Reigns, it's his house. My name is Mary and I am in charge of this whole place. Master Roman said you have come to serve this house."

The memory of the conversation in the dungeon came to Seth. He closed his eyes resigned, it was true, now he was Reigns' slave.

"Are you a slave here, too?" The young man asked.

"I wouldn't say that, the truth is that although it is difficult to take care of this huge house, Master Roman treats me very well, he's a good boy."

Seth scoffed. "Listening to you, I can almost hear myself saying that Eva was a good girl, and that she turned out to be an evil bitch. Roman is a bad guy, you'll end up realizing that."

"Son, your heart is so full of resentment. It's very sad for me to see a young man as beautiful as you, emanating so much bitterness. You're acting like Master Roman, he's so alone."

"How can he not be alone? He's a bastard, that kind of people stays like that: alone. People like Roman are doomed to live poisoned."

"Right now you are also poisoned, son. Try to put that feeling aside, that doesn't help you."

Roman was walking to the room and listened to the conversation. When he entered, he gave the old woman a reproachful look. "I forbid you to talk about me with this kid." Then he looked at Seth with contempt. "My personal life is not your problem, you are no more than a slave."

Seth tried to stand up, but he had not yet regained his strength, he ended up facing the floor.

Roman smirked. "You are where you should be, at my feet."

Seth remained silent, he was too tired, too discouraged to challenge his _master_. He knelt looking at the leather cuffs on his wrists.

"Come with me, I'll show you your tasks." Roman said annoyed, but not before giving another scolding look to the old woman for her slip of the tongue.

Seth gave Roman one of his infamous defiant looks. The General answer was to pull the leash and drag Seth as if he were a wild animal. The young warrior didn't move. The old woman begged Seth, with her look, to obey. Seth felt bad for causing pain to the woman, but he could not obey.

"You still have the desire to challenge my authority, huh... This time you're under my roof and I'm going to turn you into a docile foal." Roman pulled the leash violently and started walking, dragging Seth by his wrists. In this way, Roman dragged the injured body of the young archer through several rooms, finally, they stopped in one. Seth could say it was a bathroom, one like never seen before, huge and luxurious. Roman threw the boy on the bathroom floor and threw a brush at him.

"I want you to leave this place shinning or I will punish you." Then the General tied Seth to a pillar and left him to his fate.

An hour later, Roman returned only to find Seth sitting without moving a finger.

"This will be fun." Roman smirked.

He grabbed the strap and took his young slave to the bathtub that was full of water. There, he sank Seth's head almost to the point of drowning him. Then he pulled the younger man's face out of the water.

"If this is what you want, this is what you get. It would be good if you start to obey."

"Never." It was the bitter answer spat by the stubborn young man.

Roman repeated the process. Seth had swallowed enough water, but he was not willing to be defeated. It was then that he saw the old woman begging him to obey, she was about to cry. Seth felt sorry for the suffering of that woman and finally decided to obey Roman. With the little strength he had, he took the brush. Roman left him alone in the bathroom, again. Another hour and Roman saw with satisfaction that the bathroom was shining.

"Perfect, I like it when you're obedient. Now kiss my feet and I'll let you eat a meal at night." Roman enjoyed humiliating the young warrior.

Seth put his face at the feet of the man with jet-black hair, and when his lips were very close, the boy spat. Roman saw the trail of saliva on his feet and became angry. He tied Seth's body on the same pillar. Minutes later, the General appeared with a whip.

"To be a fag, I have to admit you have guts, but I'm going to tame you." Roman smirked again.

"You call me a fag, but it's you the one who is going to hit an enemy when he's tied up..." Seth said angrily.

Roman was fuming. "I swear on my honor that I will take all that arrogance away from you. You will become a submissive slave, I will force you to obey every last one of my orders."

Mary watched from the door of the bathroom as Roman whipped the boy's back four times and she felt so desperate.

"For this time I just hit you four times, the next time will be double and so on until you obey!" Roman spat bitterly.

Roman freed Seth. The boy curled his body on the floor and the old lady ran to help him.

"Mary, you can heal his wounds, but you cannot give him food. Tomorrow I'll see what tasks I'll assign him and if he's obedient, I'll see if I let you give him some food or not." Roman left the room.

 **…**

A new day began, lighting each room on the property of Roman Reigns. The jet-haired man had a bad night, his dreams were nothing but erratic replays of the stubbornness of his young slave and as despite punishments, he continued to be stubborn. It was as if there was no way to tame this little one.

"But even the wildest foal can be tamed." Roman said annoyed, getting out of his bed.

The General was in a bad mood and went to the kitchen to drink water. There he heard the voices of his housekeeper and the reason for his bad night: Seth. Roman didn't know why and didn't try to understand it either, but he hid to spy on the boy.

"It's all your fault, son." Mary said as she put an ointment on the young man's back, that was starting to heal. "Have you always been so stubborn?"

Seth sighed longingly. "Not really, it's the opposite of what I am. AJ always said I was naive, sweet and always tried to please others."

"You're always talking about this AJ. Is this person family of yours?" Mary asked curiously.

"AJ rescued me when I was dying in one of the villages near the mountain. I was a very small child when King Shane sent his soldiers to kill the entire village." Seth said looking at the old woman who was beginning to pale. "They killed everyone, they thought I was dead too but I was really unconscious. When I woke up, AJ was taking care of me."

"That's why you talk about this person with so much love, AJ seems to be a good one."

"He is, he has saved us all on the mountain to the same fate as the neighboring villages. AJ and I had been living together since the day he rescued me. He lost his whole family in a war too." Seth said with love.

"Then AJ is like your brother." Mary smiled at the boy.

"Actually, he is more than that. Living together we fall in love with each other." Seth said proudly. "We are lovers."

The woman had to sit down because of the impression. Seth expected that reaction and was ready for her to stop helping him for being a fag. After all, everyone judged him and punished him for that anyway.

"You love another man..." The woman said hesitantly.

"That's right, I love another man." Seth said without the slightest trace of fear or shame. "And he loves me too."

Roman had been watching and listening to the kid ranting nonstop and could not believe how after all that had happened, after the beating, the humiliation and everything that would come, Seth could smile so honestly. The boy who was talking to Mary at this moment did not seem remotely like the stubborn brat who always challenged him. Mary also realized that.

"Just look at yourself, son." Mary said. "You speak of this man and your eyes shine. This is the real you, how different it is from the stubborn boy who challenges Master Roman. My father said that love is what gives people real happiness, gives them the strength to endure the worst circumstances, it gives them hope for the future, and when I look at you, I can see that it's true. I'd like you to stop challenging Master Roman."

"I can't. You know Mary? I don't understand myself. The person I am when he is in front of me is someone I don't recognize. I think I have a dark side, and Reigns' arrogance brought that to the surface. But that's fine, because he hates me and I hate him, that's how it should be. I know there's a good chance he'll kill me before I can see AJ again, but I don't care. Neither his beatings nor his humiliations can take away my memories of having loved and having been happy with AJ."

And the sweet smile on Seth's face was mesmerizing, Roman could not take his eyes from the boy's face. Such was the happiness that this feeling gave him, that even if everyone had condemned him to the life he led, he could keep smiling. Roman decided to end the kid's speech and went into the kitchen. Immediately, he noticed the obvious change in Seth's mood and for some reason, this angered Roman.

"Today you will leave this house shining." Roman grunted.

"Explain me how this is going to happen, I live tied to a pillar in the kitchen." Again the arrogant attitude.

"I'll take you all over the house, like the wild foal you are, and I'll tie you up in every room while you do your job." Reigns had that smirk.

Mary looked at Seth with pleading eyes, begging him to stop, begging the kid not to do anything that would make Roman give him another beating.

"It's okay." Seth looked at the raven-haired man with disdain.

"I see that after the last punishment, you are more submissive." Roman smirked.

"Actually, I'm hungry and I also need to stay alive when AJ comes to rescue me and kill you."

Mary hid her face behind her hands. Was it too much to ask? Seth just had to remain silent and not provoke Roman.

"You trust that idiot so much." Roman tugged on the leash to have the boy nose with nose. "You really think it will be like in a fairy tale and the two fags will live happily ever after."

"I'm absolutely sure, and when we meet again, he'll make love to me all night long." The boy said with a mischievous smile.

Roman couldn't help but look at him intensely. His long hair fluffy falling below his shoulders. His hazel eyes full of challenge and curiosity that hypnotized Roman in such a way that he could not stop looking at him. The General, had to muster all the courage to divert his sight to other place, however it was worse because now he was looking at those lips: pink and pouty, so full of youth and life. His eyes traveled to the chest of the boy, who despite having a scar, seemed so firm and soft. His body seemed flexible and his firm stomach was toned due to long hours of training. This young man was so...

 _What the hell am I thinking?_

Roman threw the young man to the floor. Seth didn't understand what happened and he seemed disoriented. There was no challenge in his chocolate-colored eyes, just surprise.

Roman felt a sense of shame and anger through his body to see the surprised look on the young man and his long curved lashes that now gave a childish and innocent look. Like a little angel fallen from grace. Roman walked to the door and shouted angrily.

"Mary, feed the little bastard. This day I'll make him work until he faints, and he'll also bring me breakfast at the table."

Mary and Seth looked at each other in puzzlement. But since he was going to receive food, the boy decided not to protest.

 **…**

After breakfast, Roman grabbed Seth by the leash through several rooms. The young slave had to clean them all. Despite the hard work all day, Roman barely gave him water and definitely no food. The last room was Roman's bedroom.

"That's the last one." Seth said.

"That's my bedroom and you can't go in there." Roman responded immediately.

"Okay." Seth said without interest.

Roman took Seth to a one of the bathrooms of the property. "If you're going to walk around my house, I don't want you to smell like a pig."

He tied the young man to another column, left him there and went to look for clothes. Upon returning, he saw that Seth was naked, the lower part of his body was submerged in soapy water.

Roman gulped and once again, he hid to spy on him. The General could see how Seth used his tied hands to clean the dirt from his skin that looked almost oily because of the soap.

And for Roman's dismay it was something hypnotizing. The General was never interested in looking at another man's body, but for some reason this little bastard was captivating him. Roman watched attentively the young man's hands caressing his own body, and the General's breathing became erratic when he saw the raw pleasure on Seth's face when he felt the warm water in his aching muscles.

Seth moaned and this sent an electric shock to his whole body, Roman never thought that seeing another man naked, touching his own body was something so...

The General realized what he was doing and couldn't believe it. Roman tried to compose his emotions and went into the bathroom.

"Here you have clean clothes." Roman said avoiding looking at the naked man in front of him.

And now that Seth was relaxed because of the hot water and feeling clean. For the first time he took a look at General Reigns.

Roman was dressed in fresh clothes that showed his thick body and the tattoo printed through his arms and chest. The handsome face that seemed chiseled by some artist, each feature was perfect. Roman could be the representation of some deity.

 _Beautiful, powerful, destructive..._

 _...malevolent._

Seth shook his head, he was not blind and only an idiot would not recognize that Roman was a very handsome man. But he was evil and served a murderous King.

Roman dared to look at the boy and they both eyed the other with such intensity. For a moment the time seemed to stop, neither of them could stop staring at each other. There was something there, something in the middle of their constant confrontations that made them gravitate around each other.

Roman began to notice the absurdity of the situation, so he left the clothes on the floor and left without saying a word.

 **...**

Seth was tied up in the kitchen again, he and Mary were talking.

"I told you, if you behave well, Master Roman won't punish you, he's not a bad person." Mary insisted.

"You really think he's not a bad person! Come on, he serves a King who kills people out of ambition. How can he sleep every damn night serving a murderer?" Seth pursed his lips. "The King has killed entire villages, right now, I am the bait to enslave my people. Can you say that a man who serves this purpose is good?"

Seth knew he had hit the spot when he saw that Mary couldn't refute his words. So he continued talking.

"I've seen a real man of honor: AJ, he's a hero. Roman is just a hit man, very skilled and probably lethal, but there's no honor in sending an army to kill unarmed people and steal what they have worked so hard."

Roman clenched his fists. He should definitely stop spying on the brat. But he didn't understand why he couldn't stop?

"There is no honor in serving a King who destroys and kills, and I am the bad one? I am the one who was judged for having loved the hero and punished for hating the villain. It must be the reason why I can't resist challenging Reigns, I hate him and there's no way I can change my opinion on him." Seth finished his speech.

Roman was furious, right now he wanted to whip the brat. How he dared to say that he has no honor? What could a little fagot like him know about honor?

But if he went into the kitchen now and punished him, he would reveal that, in addition to everything Seth had told about him, he was also a snoop. He would have plenty of time to take revenge on the little bastard. Tomorrow, he would impose a good punishment on Seth.

* * *

 **Roman and Seth's emotions are very intense when they are close to each other... both say they hate each other... dun dun dun dun ... will it be like that?**

 **Thank you very much for your support and you know, if you want another episode, leave me your opinion on this chapter.** **I apologize for my grammar.**


	5. I knew I had to have you

_In Seth's mind he was at his house on the hill, he was lying on his bed, his eyes tight shut and his legs wide open. His hands tangled in the soft hair of his lover who was sucking his dick. Seth writhed on the bed in pure pleasure. The young man was ecstatic, his moans filled the room, it felt so good, that tongue was able to drive him crazy._

 _Seth had never felt so much pleasure._

 _The young warrior had been having sex with AJ for a week before he was imprisoned, but this time was not the same, it was as if his lover was a different person._

 _However Seth could not analyze the situation as pleasure clouded his mind. The eager mouth sucked harder and harder, first the head and then the rest of the length. With his hands he caressed and gently massaged the balls here and there. Seth's moans were increasing and his head seemed about to explode._

 _Seth's heart was beating fast, this was definitely love, something that could not be explained, but it could be felt in every fiber of his being, and Seth felt it. The young warrior surrendered completely to this feeling._

 _The naughty tongue curled and twisted along the length of his cock, tracing each vein, savoring every drop of pre-cum that came out. It was too much pleasure, so close to the ecstasy. Seth didn't know why he had not released his seed in that throat yet. The young warrior imagined himself opening his eyes because he was about to cum. He wanted to see his lover, he wanted to see AJ. Seth focused his gaze on the long black hair between of his lover._

 _Long black hair?_

 _Seth could feel his lover's teeth lightly scraping the sensitive skin, causing his blood to travel through his body at a rate that he was able to feel it. Now he could die and such pleasure would be his best memory. The pleasure was too unbearable, he had to cum, he needed to cum. Seth tensed his body in a final spasm, filling his lover's mouth with his seed._

 _The man raised his head from between Seth's legs and his long black hair was everywhere, his eyes shone with cunning and the beautiful face reflected pure pleasure. He wiped his mouth and licked his lips, a smirk adorned the perfect features of his face._

 _He was gorgeous and sensual like the vision of a deity._

 _Seth was stunned, unable to move, hypnotized by the beauty of the man who had given him so much pleasure. Hypnotized by his power and arrogance._

 _"Finally, I tamed you my wild foal. Now you're finally mine." General Roman Reigns sentenced with malice._

Seth screamed in pure panic, his own voice bringing him to reality. He was not asleep, he was consciously giving himself pleasure. At the beginning of his fantasy he had imagined AJ, but in the middle of his ecstasy his thoughts had changed and Seth had imagined Roman. The young man saw his hands full of cum, he had come fantasizing about Roman.

 **...**

Another sleepless night. That was the way it had been all that week. A full week taking care of the little bastard that took away even his ability to sleep. A week in which both had done no more than fight and in which Roman had punished in all possible ways the stubborn boy.

Everything useless, nothing worked with Seth. There was no possible way to dominate that wild foal.

Roman didn't understand himself. Why this issue obsessed him so much? Why control Seth had become his only thought? The general shook his head as he walked to the kitchen where the object of his obsession slept, on the floor with his hands chained to a pillar, like a wild animal.

The feeling of anger and helplessness felt by the raven-haired man was intolerable. Every day since Seth arrived at his house, the General could not avoid the desire to spy on his young slave. The previous afternoon he had whipped Seth several time because he had shouted that he had no honor. And yet at night, while Mary once again cured his wounds, Seth had called him a coward.

Roman walked towards the kitchen in an unconscious act, his body seemed to have a life of its own and took him straight to Seth. But why this obsession? He was not a fag, Roman Reigns would never be a fag. First dead before touching another of his own kind.

He went to the kitchen only because the words that Seth had said the night before had not been able to get out of his mind. Roman would impose a good punishment and he would not wait at dawn.

When he reached the kitchen he began to weigh the possibilities. What the hell was he doing there? It was then that he heard moans and gasps. Upon entering, Roman was wordless, he thinks he tried to scream, but the sound drowned before leaving his lips.

The moonlight crept through the window illuminating the place where Seth was chained, giving his skin an almost ethereal appearance and his hair seemed to shine. The boy was leaning against the column, his shirt unbuttoned, revealing his soft, firm chest and flat stomach. Eyes tightly shut, lips parted. Several drops of bright sweat running down his face and chest. He was the image of a deity, as Roman had seen it a thousand times in the places he conquered, but much more beautiful.

Seth was lost in a fantasy and his ecstasy was so notorious that he had not even realized that Roman was there. His hands held his boner stroking it vigorously. The young slave was jerking off and Roman looked at him mesmerized, unable to stop him. This was going too far, he should get rid of the little bastard or he would end up falling under his spell. But Roman still could not move.

The whole scene was worthy of an erotic fantasy, Roman never believed that one of his own kind could draw such a feeling. Then he saw himself sweating and, what was worse, he noticed he was very hard watching the show and this scared him to hell. He simply had to leave, but small gasps and moans kept him still. Seth tightened his body even more, seemed to be reaching the climax. It was then that Roman realized how much he wanted to touch himself, to touch Seth, to let the young man touch him. His mind was a mess and his body didn't belong to him. He just saw how his own hand was reacting in pure desire to touch Seth's bare chest.

Seth came in a moan so erotic that Roman felt his own erection twitched. The general never thought that seeing another man spilling his seed in his own hands was so hypnotizing. But that was the way it was with this boy who had turned his world upside down in only a week.

It was then that he heard Seth screaming as he opened his eyes in pure panic, as if after such an orgasm he had seen the devil itself. Seth looked at his hands in sheer bewilderment.

Seth started shaking his head in denial and it was then that the young slave looked in front of him and saw with horror that Roman had witnessed his little performance.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Shouted Seth looking at his hands unable to know what to do with his cum.

 _And remembering the unexpected twist his little fantasy had taken._

"This is my fucking house and you, little fagot, are messing everything up with your presence." Roman took a rag in the kitchen and threw it at Seth. "I came to punish you for calling me a coward last night."

"But last night I didn't talk to you, I talked to Mary... Are you spying on me?" Seth said indignantly as he cleaned his hands and fixed his pants.

"Of course not, I repeat that this is my damn house and I walk where I want".

Then Seth saw him, Roman's sleepwear could not hide his erection. The young slave narrowed his eyes. "You're all horny watching while I masturbate..."

Roman never felt so humiliated. The anger he repressed the entire week due the constant provocations of his young slave just exploded. Roman yanked on the leash and slapped the boy who fell back to the ground spitting blood.

"Oh yes..." Seth wiped his blood. "You want me. You live screaming that you hate fags and you would like me to open my legs for you."

"Never! You're just a fucking fagot." Roman screamed in anger.

"No matter how hard you hit me, you will always be frustrated because you want to sleep with me, touch me, kiss me but you cannot do it. You would have to admit that you're just a fag, that's why you're trying to kill me. But, you know what? I'd rather die than be touched by you."

Roman picked him up and dragged him by the strap to the terrace of the house. The cold wind was running fast. There he tied Seth's hands and left him hanging of the roof. He tore off Seth's shirt and then went to get a bucket of water. He bathed the kid completely. Seth was blue from the cold, but he kept talking.

"Now I suggest you do the same for your friend," he said, looking at Roman's semi-erect dick. "The cold water could calm it down a bit."

Another slap silenced the stubborn boy. Mary had woken up due to the shouts and was watching everything from afar. Roman returned to his room to try to sleep, but not before warning Mary that only he would decide when to take the kid inside the house.

 **...**

The frantic knocks on the door of his room woke him up. He went to open the door and found Mary.

"Master Roman, the kid... I think he's dead."

Roman had been so angry that he didn't realize that the punishment was exaggerated and that if it was true and that he had caused the death of that boy, he would have a serious problem with the King. He could lose his job and the King would name as new General... ugh! Randy. Or what is worse, the boy meant the new source of wealth of the kingdom, Roman could be executed if the stupid brat died.

They reached the ceiling. The show was horrible, the boy was completely blue. His hands didn't have any color, he had cut off his circulation. Roman released him immediately. He put his ear on Seth's chest and felt a slight and very slow heartbeat. He sighed in relief, he could still save him.

Leading an army gave Roman enough experience to heal the wounded, and know what to do in life or death situations. Roman took Seth to his own room and tucked him under many sheets. The boy was still frozen, the general sighed, he knew what he needed to do so he stripped off all his clothes and wrapped the boy's body with his own, providing the warm Seth needed.

Roman held the boy in his arms, feeling the almost imperceptible heartbeats and his soft and rhythmic breathing. Roman took the time to look at the beautiful face, the pouty lips that were still blue from the cold.

Roman closed his eyes, trying not to think about the firmness of Seth's body and the softness of his skin. In how good it felt to hold the body of his young slave against his, as it molded perfectly. How his hands wanted to touch him.

Roman shook his head and tried to sleep, he was so tired of this whole situation and the constant changes in his own emotions due to the presence of this boy in his house.

 **...**

At dawn, Roman saw through the window of his room, a troop of soldiers was coming. At that moment, he remembered that he had planned to train the new recruits that day. He couldn't help but fulfill that responsibility. Roman put the straps in the hands of the sleeping boy and tied the strap to the main pillar of his room, then called Mary.

"Take good care of him. I'll be training, if he needs anything, I want you to give it to him." Roman left the place.

Seth woke up after noon. His body felt very warm and comfortable. Very different from the cold and hard floor in which he slept every night. The smell of the sheets was intoxicating, Seth buried his face in the soft cloth and inhaled hard. It was the same smell he felt in the clothes he was wearing now and the same he felt the day he arrived to Reigns' house. He liked that smell.

He dug his face out of the sheets and examined his surroundings. The room was huge and very nicely decorated, he had never been here before. He saw food on the bedside table and ate it quickly. Then he stood up, his body still hurt, but he was becoming more resistant to the punishments. Then Seth walked to the window and saw him.

The raven-haired raven man was training a small troop. Roman was shirtless, his long black hair was all over his sweaty face. Seth remembered his little fantasy, where Roman took him to ecstasy. Seth had to admit that Roman was a beautiful man.

"If you were not a damn murderer..."

He saw Roman's characteristic smirk and sighed. In addition to his innately arrogant attitude with which he intimidated everyone around him, the raven-haired man exuded masculinity. It was not strange that despite being a young man, Roman led the largest troop of one of the most powerful kingdoms.

Seth let his eyes wander over Roman's body. His captor had the torso of a warrior: defined as a rock. A pagan deity could be sculpted using Roman's body as a template. Seth shook his head guiltily. There he was, taking time to admire the enemy, a ruthless man who had him as a prisoner.

 _He is as beautiful as he is evil._

The door creaked. Seth turned and saw Mary.

"I don't know what you did this time, but I want you to stop challenging Master Roman, one of these days he will kill you." The old woman said between tears.

Seth felt his heart break at the sight of the old woman's suffering. "Forgive me, Mary. I don't intend to make you cry. From now on, I will do everything I can to behave."

"Son, I hope so. I'm glad to see that you're fine because I'm going to the town market to buy things, even your bandages. Please, while I'm not at home, don't upset Master Roman. I don't want to find your dead body when I return to home."

"I will behave, you will not see me punished." Seth raised his hand.

Mary smiled despite her tears. "Sleep a little, son. You should take advantage of the comfort of Master Roman's room."

"Is this where Roman sleeps?" Seth was surprised.

Mary nodded and left the room.

 _Then that smell is Roman's._

 **...**

By late afternoon, Roman was exhausted and needed a warm bath. He entered his bedroom and found Seth standing, looking out the window. The boy wore an old suit that Roman kept because he liked it. It was a bit big for the boy, but still suited him. Seth looked like someone from royalty, so beautiful.

"Mary had to go to the city, so it's just you to serve me. I'll take you to the bathroom and you'll prepare the bathtub for me." Roman said, feigning indifference.

"As you wish." Seth decided to fulfill the promise he had made to Mary.

Seth prepared the bathroom and remained tied to the pillar near the bathtub. Roman on hi side, didn't know what he was doing. His world was upside down because of Seth and he simply decided to follow his instincts.

The general took off his clothes slowly. Seth tried not to look but his curiosity won, serious mistake. Seth gulped, Roman was there totally naked, so close to him. Seth's gaze focused on the crotch of his captor and had to save a moan, Roman was fascinating. Seth shook his head, this could not be happening to him. He could not be so weak. But everything was useless, tonight, there was something enigmatic about Roman, something different that made him even more attractive. Seth felt his heart beating very fast.

Roman sat in the tub and the water covered him to the waist. But this did noithing to calm Seth's nervousness and anxiety.

"Come and sponge me, kid." Even his voice was different, deeper.

Thousands of curses got stuck in his throat when he noticed his weakness. Roman's body was too tempting for him to have to put his hands there and the General seemed to know what was happening.

Nervous, Seth began to bathe Roman. He could feel the firm skin through the fabric he was using to bathe the raven-haired man. He washed Roman's back giving gentle massages to the aching muscles, the older man moaned. And this was too much for Seth who gasped and nervously dropped the cloth from his hands.

Roman turned around and noticed that the boy was blushing like a tomato. Damn, the brat was not only sexy, he was adorable too. Roman didn't know how or why, but he grabbed the Seth's hands and pulled his body into the tub.

Seth tried to keep his head above the water even though his hands were still tied. The boy looked at Roman with intensity and the general imitated the gesture. Time seemed to stop and both could not stop looking at each other.

"I can't understand you." Seth said softly. "What do you really want from me? What is it that-"

And Seth could not finish his question because he was silenced with a kiss.

* * *

 **Thank you very much to those who take the time to leave a review and motivate me to continue writing. As always if you want another episode, leave me a comment with your opinion about this chapter.** **Reviews are important.**

 **Remember that I love you guys!**


	6. Betrayed by Lust

**Remember that I told you that this fic would have porn. I was talking about this episode and the episodes that will come after this one lol. Enjoy:**

* * *

Seth tried to resist and fight but in less than a minute Roman had his back against the bath tub, immobilizing him. In an attempt to breathe, the young slave opened his mouth, his biggest mistake, because thanks to this Roman could put his tongue there. And that was the end of Seth's battle, he couldn't resist anymore. The older man wasn't only skilled at battle, the fucker was down all defenses Seth had set before him since the first day they met. He was being betrayed by lust.

And Seth was caught in the whirlwind of his emotions, he felt his body on fire as he never felt before and he couldn't resist anymore, he let himself be dragged by the passion that invaded his body. He welcomed the skilled tongue and soon both muscles were rubbing in the mouth of the young slave and the sensations were incredible.

They had been holding too long, now the overflowing passion was like a breaking dam with its water invading and destroying everything in its path. None of them was thinking, just feeling.

Roman was ripping the clothes off the stubborn slave's body as they were unable to break the kiss. The feeling of the full lips, wet tongues, teeth clashing and metallic taste of blood, was an explosive mix that sent a electrical shocks to their cocks. To hell with guilt and prejudice. Both were losing their pride here, pleasure had won the game.

Roman's hands had never felt so desperate to touch another person. Never. There was no woman that could draw such a need before touching the toned body of the boy who was now his property. And as his property, he would use it the way he wanted. Anyway, the boy was not opposing any resistance. Roman finished to pull the entire clothes from the slave, leaving him completely naked.

And that display of power only made Seth lose his self-control even more. He just wanted to be possessed by this angry deity, he wanted Roman to use all that pride and power to give him pleasure.

 _Just like in his fantasy._

Night had fallen and the moonlight was streaming through the bathroom's windows. Seth was lying in the tub, his breaths were heavy. His brilliant chest covered with sweat and water, heaved slowly. His colored cheeks, doe-eyed look and pink lips parted made him look between innocent and scared.

Roman felt an overwhelming and insane desire to possess all of him. His body, his soul, everything. He no longer cared if that kid was a man. Seth was temptation personified. His angelic face contrasted with that lascivious body.

"You should wipe the saliva, Roman." Seth put an innocent smile. "Who would have guessed? Homophobic General Reigns would be dying by the desire to possess the body of another of his own kind."

Even now the little trash attacked. But this time the anger that he normally felt by this kid's insolence had become into raw lust.

Roman took a deep breath and pressed the firm body of his young slave against his own. His lips were millimeters. Seth smirked.

"Is this what you want, isn't it? You want me, you want to kiss, lick and bite my body." Seth was totally seducing Roman. He took the hard cock of the raven-haired man with his tied hands and started stroking it. "You want to bury that hard cock of yours so deep into me, right?"

The little bastard was the personification of lust. Roman thought he would come only with the boy's lascivious words. But it was true, he wanted all that. He wanted to own his body. He wanted to make the kid scream in ecstasy and his mouth to never say another name that wasn't his own. He wanted to make the kid to forget that damned mountain and that asshole called AJ. Make that love that lit up his sweet childish face nothing compared to the pleasure Roman would make him feel. Reigns wanted to make that young man addict to his cock, make the brat had no choice but to go again and again to his bed and open those legs for him.

Roman kissed him without externalizing a single one of his thoughts. He didn't untie the boy, the raven-haired man wasn't stupid and that kid was dangerous, besides they were alone. And above all, have the boy tied as a slave gave a more sensual air to the whole situation.

Roman kissed and bit Seth's neck with such hunger that was leaving ugly marks on it. Seth never complained, he only moaned and groaned. The moans were the fuel that kept Roman's passion alive. He found a hard nipple and sucked it. Seth's body tensed and Roman knew he liked it, then he moved to the other nipple and started to bite it. The symphony of moans continued filling the room. Roman was licking that flat stomach, then turned Seth and raised his ass. That firm and round butt that was driving him crazy. He took the cheeks with both hands shaping them and digging his fingernails there. Seth moaned louder. Then Roman opened the cheeks and buried his face there.

If anyone had ever said that he would be burying his face into the buttcheeks of another man, he wouldn't have finished his statement without feeling Roman's sword buried in his stomach. Now he was licking the tight hole and it gave him such pleasure that he thought his dick would explode. Seth's lustful moans told him he was doing the right thing despite being his first time with another man. He kissed, sucked, licked and bit those pert cheeks. It was then that he took his cock to Seth's entrance. The young man tensed immediately.

"Don't be stupid! You'll hurt me! You must use your fingers to spread it and then some kind of lubricant for your cock." Seth said somewhat scared.

"How the hell would I know that?" Roman answered and saw a bottle of bath oils. He went for it and smeared a finger and pushed it slowly into the tight hole.

Seth began to moan again, he liked this. Roman found he also felt an enormous pleasure sticking his fingers there. Shortly after Seth moaned louder.

"You found it!" The young slave whined.

"You go crazy when I touch you there, uh?" Roman used his fingers to give Seth more pleasure. "You'll like it better when I use my cock."

The need to fuck was too big, Roman could hardly stand it. The General prepared the boy and then poured more oil on his cock. He lifted Seth's hips and began to enter.

Roman thought he would die, that he would shoot his load at any time. The boy's tight hole had torn his sanity into pieces. When he was fully inside, he had to stop to take a breath or would come for sure.

And seeing his cock disappearing in that tight hole, feeling the firmness of the cheeks in his hands was indescribable. Everything about Seth was intoxicating. Roman had discovered a pleasure never before known, it was as if everyone had been hiding this kind of pleasure from him and now that he had discovered it, he was not going to let anyone to take this from him.

When Roman felt his brain worked a bit, he began to thrust. The raven-haired man was thrusting in his slave's tightness like an animal out of control. Seth just moaned and groaned. Apparently this young man was addicted to the insane pleasure. The thrusts continued one after another until Roman felt his vision blurred.

And for Seth it was also a new, different experience. It was raw, unadulterated pleasure. He felt his body on fire and all that his mind processed was Roman, his beauty and his power. He felt how this man so evil and powerful succumbed to the pleasure that his tightness gave him. And Seth liked it, Seth wanted more and more. He knew it was wrong, but in the midst of such ecstasy he didn't care.

"Damn, I want to see you." Roman growled through his ecstasy.

"Get off me and sit down. I'm going to ride your cock." Seth could barely say between moans.

Roman did as the boy ordered and Seth straddled him. The young slave swallowed Roman's cock with that tight hole. This time it was easy. Roman grabbed his hips and started fucking his brains out. Seeing Seth lascivious face while was being penetrated and his tied hands masturbating his own cock didn't help Roman to keep pace or control. He continued with the wild thrusts, the sound of their sweaty bodies colliding increased the feeling. Roman finally exploded and had to make an effort not to shout Seth's name.

Roman felt an overwhelming feeling in his brain and his cock and such pleasure that could have killed him. He released his seed into the boy's lascivious body. Seth was still erect and masturbating in front of him. For Roman it was a show, to see Seth totally surrendered to the pleasure that his cock gave him, was something he would see every goddamn day of his life and he would be damned if someone take this pleasure from him.

Seth tensed his body and continued impaling himself on Roman's cock as he shot his load on his tied hands and on Roman's stomach and chest. Seth breathed with difficulty and while looking at Roman with intensity he brought his hands to his face and began to suck his own cum. Seeing such display of lasciviousness, Roman let out a plaintive moan. Seth also moaned while sucking his own fingers.

Then he buried his face in Roman's stomach and licked the cum from his captor's body while licking his skin. Then he put his lips to Roman's and kissed him.

Roman moaned, savoring his slave's cum in the kiss, and he liked it. He liked everything about this experience and he was going to repeat it, now that he had discovered this indescribable pleasure he would not allow anyone to deprive him of enjoying it. Both kissed each other with hunger until the lack of air made them separate.

It was then that Seth looked at Roman with disdain. "It was funny but the game is over. Take me back to the kitchen."

So cold and indifferent was the brat. But he couldn't fool Roman.

"So, you're feeling guilty right now after you behaved like a whore with me." The General pressed the boy's body against his and while biting his earlobe and cupping his ass with lust he whispered: "All the love that you professed for AJ didn't mean a shit when you opened those beautiful legs for me. Now with that little final show you just turned me on again. Tonight I'm gonna fuck you that much, that tomorrow you won't be able to stand up."

Seth was weak. It was then that he understood his behavior with the raven-haired man. It was a defensive mechanism from this man. As if his own being was aware, from the beginning, what he would be seduced by the older man and that's why he tried to push him away. Now feeling Roman's body against his, Seth couldn't help but open his legs again and silently beg for cock. But he wouldn't admit it out loud, he would die before admitting it.

"So, you enjoyed your first homosexual experience that much, that you can't even let me go." Seth traced his fingers down Roman's chest. "You enslaved my body, but I will enslave your fucking soul Roman Reigns."

"Then, show me the way you're going to enslave a General." Roman looked at him defiantly.

They left the bathroom and Seth knew that tonight he would be incapable of reasoning. Yes, he felt guilty, like a cheap whore who sold his body to the highest bidder. He had an honest and honorable boyfriend. A brave warrior who really loved him, all of him, his heart, his soul and not only his body and yet in the huge bed, Seth was sucking the cock of the man who not only kept him prisoner, but wanted to end his entire village.

But not even all the guilt in the world would be enough to separate Seth from this man, he continued sucking that cock. The young slave discovered that he liked the taste. It was like the smell of Roman's clothes, but more masculine. Seth licked and sucked the head and then swallowed the whole length. He looked up and saw Reign's eyes go blank. His own cock came back to life. This was very bad, but it felt very good. Roman didn't last long and came in the boy's passionate mouth. Seth swallowed everything. Roman looked at him with such pleasure as the young slave licked his lips.

"You really want to have my soul," Roman said.

"But you'll never have anything more than my body. Everything else already has an owner." Seth muttered.

Roman pinned him against the mattress for another wild and hungry kiss. "Your whole being will be mine." And seeing the boy was still sporting a boner, Roman masturbated him as they kissed.

When Seth recovered from his second orgasm, he told Roman: "No, General Reigns. There's no way to compare pleasure with love, you've never loved, and that's why you can't understand my point of view. I don't belong to you, I am a subject of trade. When AJ completes the deal I will return to him. And if your people do not comply with the deal, I'm going to kill myself."

Roman looked at the boy. He could tell when someone was bluffing, but Seth was being serious.

"So, you love him that much that you rather die if you can't be with him?" Roman asked.

"That's right. I know you can't believe it, not after I wallowed in these sheets with you. But that was only my body, I told you. Like you, I just enjoyed the sex, there is nothing else involved here."

Seth was right. Roman knew if the King wanted to comply the deal, he would take Seth away from him and give the kid back to AJ. If the King didn't comply with the deal, even if he managed to prevent Seth from killing himself, the more likely was that the King himself ordered to execute the kid. Really theirs was a relationship with no future and he knew it, at least his rational part knew it. Now the rest of his being ached desperate for this boy. It was absurd and insane, but Roman really wanted that kid for him.

"At least while you are here, living with me, I'll enjoy that body of yours as I please." Roman stated.

Seth sat in the bed and watched the raven-haired man falling asleep. The energy used during the day by training the small troop and the intense sexual activity had left Roman very exhausted.

 **...**

The morning light woke him up. Roman extended his arms looking for the heat of the body of his young slave, in that moment he realized that it was the first time in his life that he did this. Roman was surprised at what he was doing, he usually fucked them and left them. He didn't need to feel the body of those women again. Seth was different and definitely was driving him crazy.

Roman looked at the bed, but Seth was not there. The General was frightened and then saw his young slave sleeping on the floor like a pet at the foot of his bed. The boy had put on one of Roman's pants and used one of his shirts as a blanket, because having his hands tied it was impossible to wear a shirt. Roman looked at him attentively, seeing him like that, asleep at his feet, Seth seemed almost angelic.

A part of Seth's back was uncovered and the marks of the whipping were obvious, but so were the bites and hickies. Remembering the pleasure experienced made Roman want to use that body again and again. The general shook his head and walked to the window, he looked out and saw a carriage arriving, Mary was back.

"It will be impossible for her to not see the marks on Seth's body, much less hear him moan with pleasure the next time I have sex with him. But she was always discreet. I don't think she would say anything." Roman thought as he continued to stare at the boy asleep at his feet.

* * *

 **I want to say thanks for your support, you're the best guys! As always if you want another episode let me a review with your opinions on this chapter.**

 **I apologize for my awful grammar.**

 **I wish you in advance to have a Merry Christmas with your loved ones.** **Remember that I love you guys.**


	7. The Holy Trinity

Charlotte was dressed and ready to go. She was supposedly the one that Eva had commissioned to verify if Seth was still alive. Sasha, one of her best friends was watching her with attention.

"You may fool everyone but me." Sasha said with smugness.

"What do you mean?" Charlotte narrowed her eyes.

"About Eva saying that only you could verify that Seth was alive. Pure nonsense. That woman doesn't care if we know that or not. I also know you like the back of my hand. You've been lying so you can get out of the wall. You've spent all your life talking about how much you want to know other places and get away from this prison". Sasha was very clever, she walked until she was nose to nose with the other child. "You trying to fool me."

Charlotte pushed her friend and pursed her lips in frustration. Sasha was nothing but a little manipulator. "Well what do you want to keep your big mouth shut?"

"Easy. Take me to the royal city with you. We have spent all our lives behind these walls, and just like you I want to see more than this mountain."

"Okay, but I don't know how we are going to convince AJ to let us out." Charlotte complained.

"I'll think about that." Sasha grinned.

"And think about how to take me with you too." Becky was standing there for who knows how long. "We are the holy trinity of this mountain, I can't believe you were planning to go outside the wall without me."

"I was actually planning to go outside without the both of you." Charlotte admitted. "I am the oldest of the three so I am the most suited to leave the mountain."

Sasha laughed. "You're 14! Almost an adult."

Becky was laughing her ass off. "Anyways, I don't think AJ will let three children go outside the wall."

"Idiot, AJ is completely drunk at his home. If we ask right now, he will probably not notice anything. That's why I was getting ready now." Charlotte explained.

 **...**

It had been more than a week since AJ knew that Seth had been taking as a prisoner. Last night he had a bad feeling about Seth and he didn't know why. He found all his bottles of liquor and drank his sorrows. At dawn his head hurt like hell but his bed felt warm. There was a someone under the sheets! AJ got scared and as he got rid of the sheets and found Dean there.

"Damn! tell me I didn't sleep with you." AJ complained.

"I think you didn't." Charlotte's voice was heard.

"How do you manage to be everywhere, brat?" Dean complained.

"And you say it, Mr. I get into bed with drunken men to see if any of them will fuck me." Charlotte scoffed. "You are a whore."

"And you're just a brat with too much free time." Dean pouted.

"Charlotte's fourteen, she's still a kid. You in the other hand, you're 19, Dean! And you behave like you are younger than her." AJ said seriously.

"You think I'd be lying in bed with you if I behave as if I was a kid?" Dean smiled, dimples in full display.

"I'm pretty sure nothing happened!" AJ narrowed his eyes at Dean.

"Of course nothing happened, AJ." Charlotte explained. "I saw this idiot sneaking here in the morning when you were still sleeping. You didn't touch a single hair of his."

"Damn Dean! You should stop doing this!" AJ complained.

"AJ, there are more important things to talk about now." Becky appeared outta nowhere. "Charlotte is going to see how Seth is and I want to go with her, you know, the more the better."

"Sure, you and Charlotte." AJ said ironically.

"And Sasha is going too." Becky mentioned.

"I don't doubt Sasha would want to go too. If you are the holy trinity of the mountain, you can't be separated." AJ continued talking ironically.

"You know. One for all." Becky played along to see where it ended.

"Sure and Dean will go too." AJ said.

"Yes Dean... wait! Hahaha yeah you're so funny AJ." Charlotte said. "I'm not kidding."

"Me neither." AJ said seriously. "Dean is an adult and he seems to have nothing better to do. Plus, I know Charlotte is the only one they will allow to visit Seth, since they think a little girl is harmless and send her alone would be irresponsible. And I know the other two parts of the trinity would find a way to follow her anyways." AJ gave Dean an evil look. "So you will take these brats to the royal city, and take good care of them. It's unnecessary to say that if something happens to them, I'll kill you."

The girls smiled and Dean rolled his eyes.

"I can't deny that the idea of seeing the royal city and being out of these walls is attractive to me... but not as a babysitter!" Dean complained pouting. "AJ please don't do that to me."

"AJ." Charlotte intervened. "Dean will abandon us to the first cock he finds. Are you forgetting how desperate he is for it?"

"Charlotte, you should speak as a child your age. That attitude of yours will get you into trouble." AJ said. "Well, it's that or nothing, you decide. I have no time for this, I must see how the mining is going and help people with the work."

Dean got out of bed. "AJ, I don't want to be the bearer of bad news but... I've heard people complaining that this is too much effort for just one person. I love Seth, he's my bestie but seems like people here is realizing they don't love Seth as much as they believed. People don't want to be impoverish for him."

"Dean is right. I have heard the villagers talking about that, too." Becky said.

AJ sighed. He knew this would happen, but he didn't imagine it would happen this soon.

"This afternoon I will have a meeting with the rest of the villagers and we will decide together. Also this is only temporary, until I find the way to rescue Seth. When you return, you have to tell even the smallest detail of everything around that place, so we can make make a rescue plan." AJ indicated.

 **...**

"What's he doing here?" Sasha complained, seeing Dean.

"I love you too, brat." Dean replied wryly.

"AJ has this absurd belief that Dean, as an adult, will behave like you know... an adult. We have no option." Becky giggled.

"I don't really care who comes. All I want is to go to the royal city." Charlotte said. "Royalty and me are two things that belong together."

Dean and the other girls rolled their eyes.

"Such royalty who lived in this mountain just as poor as the rest of us." Dean mocked. "At least I hope to find a handsome and rich guy in the royal city. I'd wish to be as lucky as Seth. Being loved by a beautiful man like AJ that is sacrificing a lot of things for him."

"If you stop behaving like a whore, you would have a better chance of finding someone like AJ." Charlotte said.

"Says the poor girl who believes she's royalty." Dean scoffed.

Dean struck a nerve on the girl and she glared at him. "At least I look better than you. You dress like some homeless drunken man whose trying to steal money for his vices. Dressed like that you will never find someone who wants to give you what you're begging for."

Dean pouted again unable to refute Charlotte's statement. He decided to change the topic. "How can we go to the royal city? This mountain is far from any known civilization."

"We'll go on horseback." Becky grinned.

"Ehm, sorry Becks but the case is that we three are orphans, we have neither a chicken, much less a horse." Sasha admitted. "And Deans mare is tiny, we can't all ride it."

"We will go on Seth's horse." Becky said casually. "It's pretty big. Us three are children we will fit just fine. I don't see why we can't use it."

"I think being starved made you crazy, kid." Dean scoffed. "You're talking about Black, that beast that kicks and attacks everyone except AJ and Seth. Sure, and who's the one brave enough to tame it so you can ride it?"

"I already did that." Becky replied.

All of their jaws were almost on the floor. Shortly after Becky returned with the dreaded beast. The horse was beautiful: big, black fur and had a look that seemed to recreate the fires from hell. AJ had found the wild animal wounded near the river and had taken it to the mountain. He and Seth took care of the beast until it was fully recovered. Shortly after they realized that the beautiful horse was completely wild, but it let them ride it, so they kept it. But the neighbors used to fear the horse.

They gathered a few things to their travel and left the mountain.

 **...**

They had to travel for several days, the mountain was far from the Royal City. The 4 guys arrived at dusk. They left Black and Dean's mare on the forest and entered the city on foot. For a group of kids who came from a village and had spent their entire life behind a wall, the royal city looked majestic. As output from fantasy tales that their parents used to read for them. The portal was beautiful, carved with irregular patterns that matched together. And a huge stone lion, in an attacking pose, was placed at the gate.

"Dean, what is that?" Becky asked, pointing the lion.

"You've never seen a lion?" Dean said in amazement.

"Dean, Becky is just 11 years old." Charlotte said.

A little further in a big obelisk, there was a portrait carved in marble. It was Eva.

"Eva Marie Queen of Parta." Dean couldn't believe it. "Charlotte, you said she was the King's whore. But she is actually the Queen."

"I just noticed." Charlotte said indignantly.

"She's still a whore." Sasha rolled her eyes.

"Shut the fuck up." Dean scolded Sasha. "No matter what, she's the Queen now. If someone loyal to the kingdom hears you, we will be beheaded."

"I'm just saying the truth." Sasha answered.

"Ok, ok. Well, Charlotte tell us where is Seth." Dean asked.

The three children looked rather pale. Dean narrowed his eyes, scared. "You don't know where he is... but you said Eva had asked you to visit Seth..."

"It was a lie. I invented that to get out of the mountain." Charlotte confessed.

"And these two brats seconded you, right?"

"Dean, you also came because you wanted to know the royal city." Becky said.

"Well then, lets go back." Dean started to walk to the entrance of the city.

"If you want to go back, do it. You know where your mare is. But remember what AJ told you, if you return without us, you dead." Charlotte said. "Or... you can help us look for clues on how to find Seth and we can all return quickly to the mountain."

Reluctantly Dean agree to go with the manipulative girls. Charlotte spotted someone at the distant and ran scared. she hid behind some baskets.

"What happens?" Sasha asked.

"That guy, the tallest, outside of the bar. He is one of the generals from the King's army, he was amongst the ones that captured Seth, and if he sees me, he will recognize me." Charlotte said, scared.

Dean saw the handsome man and smirked. Good looking, thick, he seemed powerful. "He's beautiful."

Facepalm. "You think this is the time for you to appreciate the enemy?" Becky complained.

"Don't be an idiot Becks. I'll help you all. I'm going to sacrifice myself approaching this guy and get information. You wait here until I return." Dean said this and didn't wait for an answer. He went in search of the handsome General.

Dean put his best naive face like a child lost in a big town. The man next to him gave him a long look. Then he looked around and realized they were alone, or at least he thought that since the three children were well hidden. Seeing that cute kid all alone and disoriented, Randy approached him.

"I haven't seen you here before." Randy was testing the waters.

"Ah, I came to visit relatives and got lost. But it's ok because this place doesn't look dangerous." Dean said with a flirtatious smile.

"Oh, but it is." Randy realized the flirtation and put his lips to Dean's ear. "A young man like you could be in danger."

"Are you going to protect me?" Dean said with his best mischievous and innocent smile.

"We can go to some place nicer." Randy suggested.

"Don't even know your name." Dean said.

"My name is Randy."

"Mine is Dean. It is a great pleasure to meet you."

Randy went with Dean, and then Becky looked out. "Dean is a lucky one, seems that that man believed him."

"Hopefully he can get some information." Sasha said.

"I think Dean's more interested in get another thing." Charlotte drowned a sigh. "Hopefully Dean would find information about Seth. We can't go back with no results, AJ would notice that I was lying."

 **...**

Randy was kind of drunk so he took Dean to a room in a hostel near the bar. Dean was more than sure that place was used to bring prostitutes. Not that it mattered much to him. He really got what he wanted. And Randy couldn't be happier.

"You're so fucking good at sucking cock. And you walk around with that innocent face. Many must have fallen into your trap."

The young man sucked harder and when Randy was about to come, he stopped.

"Oh my God, what are you doing?" Randy complained.

"Just wait a moment."

Dean straddled the bigger man hips and moments later was riding him. It didn't take Randy long to reach the climax, Dean was so good at this. Then they lay together on the rickety bed.

"You're amazing. Tell me your price for having served me so well." Randy asked.

"I'm not a prostitute, I want nothing." It was Dean's answer.

"You slept with me without knowing more than my name." Randy quirked an eyebrow.

Dean had enjoyed the experience but not enough to endure Randy's smugness. Still, Dean needed to obtain information so he just ignored the awful comment.

"You could tell me more about you." The auburn-haired man grinned.

"It's almost unbelievable that you don't know me. I am one of the generals in command of the troops of the King."

"A General... that's so sexy. You are the one in charge of everyone?"

A flash of anger rushed in Randy's eyes. "Not really. That asshole Reigns is in charge. But that wont last a long time, babe."

"It seems that you hate him."

"I do. The arrogant bastard, looks at everyone from above, he believes he's the best at everything. And he is nothing bit a homophobic bastard."

"Those are the worst." Dean said. "If he knew how much a man can enjoy another man, he probably wouldn't be like that."

"Impossible. That square mind will never change. But it seems that he's receiving his karma. Reigns must now take care of the little fag who is the lover of one of the King's most hated enemies. A guy named AJ who lives on a mountain. Now this kid is living with Roman in his house on the outskirts of the Royal City."

"Great!" Dean couldn't hide his excitement of having obtained the information. Then he tried to pretend. "I think it's great that he's going through something like that. At least he shouldn't be having a good time. It's what he deserves for annoy someone like you."

And this made Randy smile. Dean has a way to lure people with words.

"I really like you, brat. I want to see you again. How can I get to see you again?."

Dean smirked. "Well, I'll find you. You're always right here?"

"Not always, but I think I will come around here more often now."

"I gotta go." Dean gave him a feline look to Randy. "I hope to see you soon. There are many things that a guy like me can learn from a general. "

"There are many things I have in mind for you." Randy was eating Dean with his gaze.

"Good then." Dean winked.

"Seriously, you don't want anything?"

"Just a kiss." Dean said as he dressed.

"Nothing more?" Randy hugged him from behind and put some gold coins on his pocket .

 **...**

Sasha and Becky slept in a corner in the middle of several boxes and baskets. Charlotte was watching. Dean appeared from nowhere.

"Dean, for fuck's sake, you have a pubic hair on your lips." Charlotte said in disgust.

Dean took the hair with his fingers. He saw it while he licked his lips. "You can do all sorts of ugly gestures Charlotte. No matter what I've been doing, I got the information... and this..."

Charlotte woke the other two children and showed them the food Dean brought. They all ate and with that valuable information, went back to the forest to sleep. With the arrival of the morning they would ride around the royal city to find General Reigns's house.

* * *

 **Thanks a lot for your support. This was a light chapter, mostly a filler but it was necessary for the development of the story. The next chapter will be all about Roman and Seth and it's going to be very intense so be ready for that. Leave me a review if you want the next chapter before the end of the year.**

 **Remember that I love you all!**


	8. I lost myself, I must confess

**I promised you a chapter before the end of the year if you left me reviews, here it is. Enjoy:**

* * *

Charlotte, Sasha, Becky and Dean saw the huge property that belonged to Roman Reigns. It was getting dark so they took refuge in a cave near the area. They would have to recognize the place in the morning, on foot. The horse would call too much attention.

"With the light of day we can study this area, we must be clear about all the ways to enter and leave this territory. AJ will come for Seth and he needs to know everything about this place." Charlotte looked at the huge house in awe.

"I will draw the whole place, after all, it is mainly a forest. The only place without trees is the General Reigns' house, with this AJ will have an idea of how and where to attack." Becky, on the other hand, looked around the forest.

"Don't you think that the most important thing is to find out where Seth is? You know, inside the house. Studying the territory sounds like a waste of time." Sasha almost rolled her eyes.

Dean looked at her sarcastically. "Then maybe you should go into that big house and memorize every corner. Of course, moments before being killed by General Reigns."

"In fact it's not a bad idea." Charlotte said thoughtfully. "I cannot do it, they know me, Becky is very careless to do something like that and you, Dean… for God's sake, you would probably end on General Reigns' bed and giving a shit about Seth."

"You must start acting and talking like someone your age, Charlotte." Dean complained.

All the girls looked at him with wide eyes.

"And you say it..." Becky scoffed.

"You three are just kids with too much imagination. I think Sasha is right but the one who would enter in that house, it's me." Dean smirked.

With the supplies that Dean had bought with the money that Randy had left in his pocket, the kids ate and then everyone cuddled to sleep, it was already night and they were tired of traveling.

 **...**

Moans filled the room of the raven-haired man. They didn't care that Mary noticed everything, anyways they had been doing this for several days.

Their bodies were totally surrendered to pleasure and lust. Roman had accepted, unfortunately for him, that he needed that boy's body as he needed air. And that's why now he had his head buried between the legs of his young slave, sucking his cock.

Roman had surrendered completely to the basic instincts that Seth awakened in him, and that he apparently never completely satisfied, he always wanted more and more. And this is why every time they did worse things... Things that both enjoyed a lot.

Seth swore to himself every morning that he would be strong. But when night came, he ended up behaving worse than a prostitute. Roman Reigns drove him crazy. Seth didn't understand himself, while he was aware that AJ was a good man who deserved his love and that Roman was no more than a murderer, he couldn't stop the older man from taking his body again and again. When Roman touched him, in the lustful way he always did, Seth lost his self-control, he couldn't help but open his legs and mentally beg for cock.

Now the raven-haired man was sucking Seth's cock and it was glorious. The young slave couldn't take it anymore and amid a loud moan, he spilled his seed in Roman's throat, the general swallowed everything. A few moments later, Seth was standing against the wall, legs apart, his tied hands against the wall and his ass in the air.

And the view was wonderful... So Roman wasted no time and went for it.

"Fuck, yes my little whore, you drive me crazy. I can't get enough of you." Roman moaned when he claimed the tight hole.

Roman was taking his sweet time to savor the moment. His hands held tightly on Seth's hips as he banged his cock inside the tightness of the young slave.

A deep moan left Seth's lips every time Roman hit his sweet spot and this only fueled his passion.

Roman watched with lust as his cock appeared and disappeared into that tight hole. He began to increase speed and strength in his thrusts, and he listened with satisfaction to how Seth loved it, because the boy arched his back even more and his moans were more audible.

"Harder, deeper... Put that fat cock of yours deeper... I want to feel that hot cum inside of me... MORE". Oh boy! Some days ago, Seth would have preferred to die before admitting such weakness and yet when the words left his lips, when he couldn't help asking to be fucked more and more, he knew he will ask for more again and again.

"Damn lusty whore, you've driven me crazy!" Roman gave Seth what he asked for and he was fucking his brains.

The thrusts were rapid and deep, the sweaty bodies shuddering with pleasure. Roman felt that his vision was clouded, he had never felt so much satisfaction, ever. And from the way Seth writhed and gasped, from the way his beautiful lips begged for more cock in his ass, Roman knew that Seth had not felt this kind of raw pleasure before either.

Seth began to tighten his hole, making Roman tremble with pleasure.

"Damn kid, that thing you do, you're going to kill me."

"Maybe that's what I want. To see you die in an endless orgasm." Seth could barely speak between gasps.

There was a sound of spanking. Roman started slapping Seth's ass hard, as he pushed wildly. "You're a dirty little slut, you need a good punishment."

"And you think that's a punishment, Reigns?" Seth was stubborn as always.

Roman hated Seth's stubbornness, but in bed, that stubbornness only increased the pleasure of their encounters. Roman admired his work, Seth's buttocks were red and swollen, the shape of Roman's hands could even be touched. And the insatiable slut was asking for more.

Roman could not take it anymore and came. He pulled his cock in time and threw his cum on Seth's back while whispered his name. Then he sat on his bed, his legs felt shaky. Seth turned to let Roman see that face that was a mix between angelic and lascivious, those rosy cheeks and pouty lips that he had bitten moments before. The slave fell to the floor.

"I told you that you can rest in my bed. I know every damn part of your body that drives me crazy."

"I'm still chained, I'm just your slave. I don't care if I'm on the floor." Seth almost pouted.

"You think I'm an idiot, if I take those strips off you, you're going to flee to the damn mountain..." Roman had to bite his tongue. Actually, he meant that if Seth ran away, he would go to the mountain to find AJ, but his pride prevented him from admitting such a thing. "I can't let you escape, right now, you are the only way this kingdom has to obtain resources. Although I must admit that you are worth all that your people will pay for your ransom, if they knew all the things you can do with that lewd body."

The raw hunger that Roman was looking at him, like a hungry dog looking at a piece of meat, turned the boy on a lot. Both were like rabbits. Sitting on the floor with his back full of cum, Seth began to touch his sweaty body. With his hands he traced a path down his firm pecs and pinched one of his nipples while chewing on his lower lip.

"So, you really like what you see a lot, huh? You really think you can satisfy this body?" The lust on Seth's eyes was overwhelming.

"Of course." Roman said with smugness. "No one is going to satisfy that lust but me. That lascivious body of yours belongs to me and there's nothing you can do about it."

Seth hated when Roman felt he had control over him. By making comments like these the slave could not help but challenge his master.

"Then enjoy my body as much as you can." Seth said with his eyes closed as he continued to touch himself lasciviously. "Enjoy it a lot because very soon it will be for AJ and he will turn on my body, not with this sick pleasure but with something you cannot understand: with his love. Very soon, he will be the one burying his cock..." The sound of broken glass just at Seth's side made him open his eyes.

"You're just a slut." Roman had thrown an expensive vase, only centimeters from the slave's head.

Roman tugged at the straps and held Seth by his shoulders. They were nose to nose.

"You love challenging me, huh?" Roman said angrily.

"You take my body every damn day, the moment you want, the times you want! You make me do things I didn't even think existed, but you have no control over me. I told you that I don't belong to you, Roman Reigns. I belong to AJ and he will come for me and what we will do together will be completely different from this unbridled lust, it will be beautiful, romantic and..."

A slap silenced the obstinate slave. "What do you want? You want to drive me crazy, right? I've told you a thousand times that while you live under my roof, those cute lips that suck my cock every night should not say another name than mine."

"Fuck! I love him! How do you know if when I give you my body to you, I'm not imagining that I'm with him?"

And at that moment Seth knew he had gone too far. Roman was angry like never before. The general tied Seth against the central pillar of the room.

"I begin to believe that you like it when I punish you." Roman was so angry.

Roman whipped Seth one time and the pure hate on the younger man's gaze made him stop. The general was so angry that he knew if he kept hitting Seth, he would probably kill the boy and that would be his ruin. Roman tried to breathe, his emotions were so intense that they were intoxicating. The general couldn't control his lust, anger or any emotion associated with the young slave who lived with him. Everything was so extreme and intense. He wanted to kill him, he had felt a strong desire to end Seth's life.

Every time the boy rubbed on his face with his love for AJ, Roman wanted nothing more than to see him dead. But when he saw him naked in front of him, he wanted nothing more than to possess him.

He couldn't kill Seth anyway, even if he really wanted to. The death of the kid would mean his own, the King would execute him if he discovered that Roman had left the kingdom without the resources they will obtain for the exchange.

"I hate you!" Seth screamed with rage. "Hopefully and AJ will kill you like the rat you are!"

"I hate you too!" Roman replied throwing the whip on the floor. "I hate you and I just want to see you dead!"

And before doing anything crazy, Roman put on his pants and started calling Mary.

The woman looked at the scene very pale. What she saw could give her a heart attack. Seth was tied to the center pillar of the room, with a horrible mark of a whip on his back, as well as bites and several hickies. His back still had traces of cum. What were they doing there? Seth always said beautiful things about falling in love with AJ. But Roman was a completely different matter.

Roman freed the boy who was still thrashing but it was useless anyways. Seth was also insulting him, yelling all kind of poisous words to him. Roman decided to ignore his complaints as tied his feet and tied his hands behind his back. Roman put the boy in his own bed.

"Heal his wound, I'll come back later." Roman left quickly. He should be away from the kid or he was going to commit an insanity.

Mary cried while holding the kid's battered body. "Your arrival has been a curse for master Roman. You will be his ruin and he will be yours."

"Well, so be it then." Seth said as he tried to contain the tears of pain and anger.

 **...**

Roman left his house, walked to the stables and there began to kick a pile of hay that was packed. He was no longer himself, Seth had taken his sanity. Not only was he sleeping with another man, he was also mad with the desire to possess him in every possible way.

No, it was not the love that people described in stories and novels. That feeling he felt didn't even seem like love. What he felt for Seth was not pure, it was not sincere, it was not like the feelings that the slave professed for AJ. Roman's feelings for Seth were absurd, insane, twisted, selfish and highly destructive.

No matter what they did, Roman could never feel satisfied. He also knew that he had aroused the same feelings in the young man. The kid felt for him the same sick and twisted feelings. That's why the boy, who was a very horny bitch when it came to sex, was able to humiliate him after giving him his body.

"I lost myself, I must confess." Roman clenched his fists.

Every time he thought of the moment when the King would take Seth away from him, Roman felt he would go crazy. He had lived with the goddamn brat for over two weeks and there was no peace in his life. He had already gone to the city in search of prostitutes and none of them gave him the pleasure he felt when he took the body of the young slave. He was lost, Roman was doomed.

"Before knowing that another man will have my most valuable property, I prefer to kill the brat with my own hands." Roman kicked the hay stack again until he destroyed it and all the hay was scattered on the ground. "I know that AJ is your true love, I know it perfectly. I know you could never feel something pure or beautiful for me as you feel for him. I also know that I could never feel something good for you."

Roman sighed in sheer frustration. "You will never be mine, but I'll make sure you'll never be his again. I hope AJ will come soon for you, so I can kill him and you will not be his."

When Roman's emotions had calmed down, the general returned home

 **...**

The sun was illuminating the forest. Dean, Charlotte, Sasha and Becky were circling near the huge house, they were making drawings.

"Today we must infiltrate the house." Charlotte said.

" _We_?" Dean had to hold a laugh. "I told you all that I am the only one going there. It's too dangerous for three crazy girls. You three will only memorize and draw everything around the house to inform AJ."

"You're calling us crazy?" Becky shook her head. "Anyways, how will you get inside that house, you idiot? You are the tallest of all us, there's no way you can go unnoticed. One of us must go, preferably me, I am the smallest and most agile."

"And if you were the smartest, I would let you go for sure, but it's not like that." Dean smirked. "I'll go, we just have to wait until it's a good time and I get into that house."

 **...**

Seth woke up with the warmth of another body next to his. He could make out the smell that made him crazy, and as always he just inhaled deeply without said a word. He saw how Roman was breathing softly. This was the second time Seth had sleep on Roman's bed, and again after a punishment.

Roman opened his eyes and found Seth's chocolate eyes staring at him. The look that always challenged him and always had a unique shine, this morning it seemed dark and dull. The general saw how Seth tried to sit down, but his hands were tied behind his back and his feet were tied too, so he couldn't. So, Seth looked at Roman straight in the eyes.

"Why don't you kill me already?" There was not even the smallest emotion in Seth's words.

"I can't, you are the most valuable possession of this kingdom." Roman said, feigning indifference.

"At least you have already admitted that I am the possession of the kingdom and not yours." And this time Seth was not challenging him, just saying a fact.

And Roman knew well that the slave's words were true, Seth belonged to the King. Roman looked closely at the younger man and smiled wickedly, this made Seth shudder all over.

"During the time you live under my roof, you are mine." Roman stroked the boy's face. "But I must admit you're right about one thing. Once the King finishes the deal you won't be mine anymore, so I was thinking about how I could solve that issue."

Seth felt his heart beating very fast. What was Roman plotting?

Roman smirked with smugness. "Oh Seth, I am going to train your body so good that even when you no longer live under my roof, you will remain mine. No one in this world will make you feel the things that I will. Because nobody will give you what I will."

And that was what Seth hated most in Roman. His damn smugness.

"That's something you'll never get." Seth said defiantly. "I will never be yours."

Roman kissed him violently and bit his lower lip until he made it bleed. Then he soothed the bite with his tongue. "You can bet that even your soul will be mine."

And from the way he said it, Seth felt panic. But he did not externalize it.

"It's impossible. To get that you would have to make me love you and I could never love someone like you."

"I never talked about love, don't be silly." Roman scoffed and actually he was so damn confident that Seth was in fear. "What I have in mind is something totally different."

Seth was wide eyed, thousands of words were stuck in his throat, but he could not say anything because he was silenced with another wild kiss lustful kiss.

* * *

 **Well, things get more and more intense between Seth and Roman. What will General Reigns have in mind, huh?**

 **As always if you want another episode, leave me a review with your opinions about this chapter and what you think will happen in the next one. Thanks a lot for your support and I hope you have a happy new year!**

 **Remember that I love you all!**

 ** _You should follow me on tumblr…_**


	9. Speak of Mutually Assured Destruction

Several carriages with food, meat and vegetables were parked near General Reigns's house, which was well protected. A troop of soldiers surrounded the house from a distance, near the river. Apparently the food was for the troops and possibly for the house. Dean ran to one of the carriages and hid in the middle of some vegetables.

The merchants moved the cars until they reached the detachment where the troops guarding Roman's house were encamped. Some soldiers looked for food in the carts. After a moment of agony for Charlotte, Sasha and Becky, who were seriously worried about Dean, they saw how the carriages continued successfully on the way to Reigns' house. The troops apparently had not been able to see that Dean was hiding there.

The girls were at a safe distance from the troops and they were quite well hidden, they were afraid to approach because the soldiers were trained men and it would be easy for them to detect them.

 **...**

Meanwhile, at Reigns's house, it was close to noon and the raven-haired man was sucking Seth's cock. The young slave was totally surrendered, lost in an ecstasy of pleasure. Seth was massaging the scalp of his captor, feeling the soft and shiny hair and purring. The general was enjoying the sensation of those fingers in his hair and he accelerated the pace. Seth moaned and growled loudly as he tensed his body. Roman never thought he would enjoy so much sucking another man's cock, but here he was, swallowing all the cum that Seth had thrown in his throat.

"My little slut, I need to fuck you… Open those legs for me."

When Roman touched him, Seth lost all control... and shame. The slave lay on the bed in a pose so lascivious that his gaze was an invitation to fuck. He spread his legs and showed everything to the raven-haired man: balls, dick and fingers spreading his trembling cheeks, allowing Roman to see that tight hole.

"Roman, take me fast, loud and rude. I want you inside me already!"

Roman did not wait and savagely fucked the young man. He grabbed Seth's hips leaving the mark of his fingers on the soft skin. The boy was moaning louder, Roman was grateful to live so far, because Seth, who most of the time hardly spoke, when sex was noisy. No one but Mary could hear the screams and all the dirty words coming from those lips that made Roman go crazy.

Seth had his legs wrapped around Roman's waist and both matching their thrusts. Sweat bathed their bodies and both could not have enough of each other. It was a vice that gave them pleasure and destroyed them at the same time, and even then, neither of them was able to escape. They were condemned by their basic instincts and with their bodies entangled giving themselves pleasure, they were not able to reason.

The general put his fingers in Seth's mouth and the slave sucked them with such anxiety. Then he picked the boy up and now Seth was on top of him, while continuing to penetrate him violently. And Seth impaled himself on that cock, riding him wildly, leaving the mark of his fingers on his captor's chest, while he moaned uncontrollably.

Roman had never felt so much pleasure, he was ecstatic, especially since none of his previous lovers was this shameless. Roman could bite and suck his slave's skin savagely, he could slap his buttocks and mark him almost to the point of make him bleed and the lustful boy never complained, just begged for more and moaned out of control. Seth really enjoyed the wild way in which Roman fucked him and had no shame in showing it.

"Harder! Fuck me harder!" Seth was a mass of moans. "I need your cock!"

Roman penetrated him harder and faster. The General pulled Seth by the neck and their foreheads were against each other. "Say my name, my little slut."

Seth remained silent, only moans and pants escaping his lips.

"Say my name, Seth. I want to cum, listening to you saying my name." Roman demanded in a guttural voice.

Seth's answer was contract the muscle of his sphincter increasing Roman's pleasure so he could not help but shoot his cum inside the boy.

When the ecstasy left the body of both boys, Seth said: "You will never hear your name coming out of my mouth in an orgasm."

And that was the routine: after a wild moment of pleasure that both enjoyed, they ended up in a fight in which it was always Seth who took the worst part. Roman grabbed the boy with violence from the shoulders and shook his body, and as answer, Seth spat in Roman's face. The general violently threw the young man out of his bed.

"I hate you, Roman Reigns, just kill me now!" Seth yelled.

"I also hate you, and one of these days I'll make your wish come true. You're just a whore who was given to me as a slave and you must obey my orders!" Roman yelled as he tied Seth against the central pillar of his room.

Seth continued shouting his hatred towards Roman, but the general just got dressed and left the room before committing a madness, leaving the naked boy there, with visible marks of bites and hickies and cum spilling down his ass.

After that, Roman had tried to have lunch, but in a fit of rage he threw all the food on the floor and left the house in an unknown direction. Mary could do nothing more than watch how, little by little, her master was losing his sanity. She decided to follow Roman to keep him from doing something stupid.

The merchants had left the cart with the food outside the house and were gone. In desperation, Mary ran after her master ignoring the carriage.

 **...**

Dean was watching from a small crack in the cart. When Roman and the old woman walked away, he took that opportunity, left the cart and stared at the back of the big house. Then, he saw that the back door was open and he entered furtively, Dean looked around and then he saw Charlotte quickly entering behind him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Dean asked angrily.

"I don't trust you." She complained "I also saw an opportunity to get in and I took it."

Dean was fuming, he was going to protest but the sound of some horses distracted him. He and Charlotte looked out the window and saw a carriage with several soldiers, of which only one got off: a tall and obviously strong man, he seemed very manly and was as handsome as some deity. Randy had described Reigns as a man with long black hair. This one was bald, so he definitely was not Reigns. Although it was very beautiful, Dean thought.

"Listen to me with attention, Charlotte. You stay hidden down here while I'm going to check upstairs. I'm sure the man at the entrance is not Reigns, it looks like there's no one here, maybe we can find Seth and let him go." Dean said.

Charlotte remained hidden in the kitchen and Dean ran upstairs. The young man with auburn hair found several rooms. Knowing that with the arrival of that man outside the house, he would be discovered, Dean began to call Seth.

At the main entrance a male voice was heard calling Roman. Seth heard the voice from the bedroom, but the straps prevented him from reaching the window, it was then that he heard Dean's voice calling him and he could not believe that he was there. Anyway, he was the only hope Seth had now, so he decided to call him.

"Dean! Dean! I'm in this room! Come get me! Come quickly!"

Upon hearing Seth's call, Dean ran to the bedroom and opened the door. What he saw impressed him. His little friend was tied up in the central pillar of that luxurious room, completely naked. Seth blushed trying to hide his nakedness with his legs and arms. Dean approached him carefully and first examined the hands of his friend, who was well tied.

"It's a leather belt with three metal parts, this type of belt can't be break even with my knife." Dean admitted.

"It has a lock and Roman is the only one who has the key, I can't do anything and neither can you, but Dean, how is it possible that you are here?" Seth was in awe.

"I came with the Holy Trinity, the truth is that AJ sent me as their nanny. When we approached this house, I realized there was a way to get in. Fortunately the troops that are watching around are eating and we could enter without problems".

"None of you can set me free from my captivity. I still don't understand: Why did you come?" Seth explained. "Dean, Eva told Charlotte that she would allow AJ to see me when he completed the first delivery of minerals."

"It turns out that Charlotte wanted to get out of the wall and get to know the Royal City of Parta because she thinks she is royalty." Dean almost rolled his eyes saying this. "Then she lied, she told AJ that Eva had authorized her to visit you and obviously, AJ didn't send her alone and Sasha and Becky followed us. When we got to Royal City, Charlotte confessed the truth and we decided to follow her plan anyway."

"My God, what's going on in this girl's mind? If Roman finds any of you here, none of you will come back alive."

Dean nodded. "That's what I've been asking myself for years. What's in this girl's mind? "

Then Dean noticed the bites and hickies on Seth's skin.

"Oh God!" Dean could perfectly recognize the marks of a sexual nature and those that Seth sported were definitely sexual. "Seth, you have a little over two weeks in Reigns' hands. Ran..." Dean could not tell Seth how he got that information. "The people of Royal City say that Reigns hates guys like us, this doesn't make sense. What has he been doing with you?"

Seth blushed even more, not only was he naked in front of his friend, but he was also discovering him. Seth really wanted to cry, but he fought to hold back the tears. "Dean, I know Roman lives screaming his hatred for guys like us, but as you can see, the son of a bitch has been enjoying my body the way he pleases, and I can tell you he enjoys it a lot. But for the love of God, you can't say anything about this to AJ. If he learns anything of this, he will act without thinking and that will lead him to death. You all need him, without him, Roman will destroy our village."

Dean felt great pain for Seth. "AJ will come for you. He will finish your captivity ande all the pain you're going through." Dean stroked Seth's face, with his own face filled with pity for the other young man. "You're right, AJ needs to be calm to make a good plan to get you out of here. I will not say anything, I promise."

"Please, tell AJ that I'm fine, keep the lie that Charlotte invented. I think it's the best you can do, with that AJ will be calm. Also tell him I'll be waiting for him to come for me, thinking of AJ is the only thing it gives me strength in the middle of everything that I'm going through, I really want to go back to the mountain."

"We're going to find a way to get you back." Dean said with a sad smile.

There were footsteps coming up the stairs. Dean panicked and hid under the bed.

 **...**

Antonio Cesaro was very worried about Roman. Reigns always cared about the men in his troop and even though Tony was on the verge of death, thanks to Seth, he had not heard about Roman. So, as soon as Tony had recovered from his injuries, he set out to find out his friend's whereabouts. That's how he ended up looking for the raven-haired man in his house.

Tony was knocking on the door, but no one answered his calls, so he left his soldiers at the front door and circled the house. He was surprised to see that the back door was open. He entered and called but he still did not get an answer. He decided to look in Roman's room, he thought he would probably be drunk. It would not be the first time he had to wake him up to drunkenness. When he entered the room, he was speechless. The boy who almost took his life, was tied to the central pillar of Roman's room, naked and full of bites and hickies.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Tony asked surprised.

"Your King decided to change his plans and instead use me as a bait to capture AJ, he is using me to make an exchange: he needs the treasures that are in the mountain where I lived". Seth explained as he tried to cover his naked body.

"The King needs those treasures to support the economy of this kingdom now that the neighboring kingdom hates it for having expelled the queen and putting that slut in her place." Tony muttered.

"So I'm here until AJ pays the agreed price for my freedom." Seth kept explaining.

"How long have you been here?" Tony asked.

"More than two weeks, I guess." Seth answered.

"That doesn't explain why you're naked and tied to Roman's room. It also doesn't explain those hickeys and bites you have on your body." Tony was very surprised and did not understand anything.

"I think he can explain to you what happens with these marks on my body, after all, he was the one who made them to me." Seth said pointing to someone behind Tony.

The warrior looked behind him and there was Roman.

* * *

 **Things get more complicated. Now Dean found Seth and he knows a little part of the truth, besides Tony also realized what happened. And the relationship of Seth and Roman becomes more and more destructive to both.**

 **I appreciate your support and interest and if you want another episode you know, leave me a review with your opinions on this. Remember that I love you.**


	10. A credit to dementia

Roman returned to the house followed by Mary. Finding Tony there was a surprise. Much more to see that the slave was insinuating to his friend that he was the cause of his nakedness and the marks on his body. Roman was silent, it was too obvious what he had been doing in that room with that boy. The general approached the slave and it looked like he was going to hit him, but that would be only to show his nervousness and eternal frustration, especially because of the defiant look Seth gave him. Roman did not say anything, just left the room hurriedly. Tony followed him. Mary, as usual, ran to find tools to clean the boy. Dean used that time to get out of hiding.

"That guy is a bastard, Seth, I promise we'll save you, we cannot leave you here any longer, that man will kill you." Dean said this and with great sorrow had to leave Seth there.

Roman was so upset that he went to a room in a distant part of his own house. Up there, Tony followed him. Dean took the opportunity to go back to the kitchen and look for Charlotte, when they were leaving, Mary could see them.

"Who are you?" The woman asked scared. "I'll call the soldiers."

"Please don't do that!" Charlotte threw herself at the old woman's feet and pleaded. "We came to see if Seth is alive, we're unarmed, I'm just a girl."

"Ma'am, we're really worried." Dean decided to fool the woman. "We just arrived and we just want to know if Seth is alive, just that and we'll leave."

The old woman felt sorry for the kids. They were very young and risked their lives to get information about Seth. "He is alive, I always take care of him and I will continue to do it, now go away or you will be killed".

Both kids thanked the woman with kisses and hugs and fled quickly.

Mary went upstairs to Roman's bedroom with a damp cloth and warm water. She decided not to tell Seth about those kids who were looking for him, she didn't want to distress the boy even more. Mary helped him to clean and dress. While she tenderly cared for the young slave, she began to advise him.

"Son, you cannot keep behaving like this. I raised Master Roman and I know him like the back of my hand, the only thing that can explain his obsession with you is that he is developing feelings for you. I think he is in love but he doesn't want to admit it, even to himself because you both are men and he used to hate guys like you. I also think that you feel something good for him despite your endless provocations, those sounds that you scream when you are together are not cries of pain, kid."

Seth blushed deeply. "It's just sex."

"I don't believe that, I think Master Roman needs someone to love him. If you behave docile, maybe if you show him some love, he could calm down and both of you could be happy and stop fighting. He's going crazy for you, instead of challenging him, you should try to find the good feelings he has inside him, but you're too stubborn."

"And you're too naive, nobody can find a good feeling inside of that man because he doesn't have any good feelings."

"You're wrong, he had a girlfriend named Mickie, she was the sweetest girl in the whole kingdom." Master Roman said she calmed the anger inside him, I don't know if he loved her, but in any case, he took care of her and protected her. When they were together, he even smiled and they planned to get married when he came back from a battle."

The old woman paused, it hurt to remember those incidents. "Unfortunately when he came back, he found out that she had died because of the plague, her mother is an old woman like me, and Mickie was her only daughter and her joy. With her death, that woman was alone in the world. Master Roman is now taking care of her, he sends her food and money so she can have a decent life. Now you see he has a good side, Mickie found it. Master Roman has a very strong feeling for you, I think he loves you and that gives you the power to do what Mickie did, to find the good feelings that the master has inside him, but because of your stubbornness, you don't do it."

"Even if I wanted to do that, there's something I can't change, I have not forgotten AJ, Roman has not done anything to make me develop any good feeling for him, just the fucking pleasure that makes me behave like a cheap whore when he touches me."

And it was obvious that Seth was trying to be strong, to hold back and still, several tears came out of his eyes without he could do anything to avoid it. "But that's not love, that strange and dirty desire that corrupts my body is not love, it can't be love! It is not love because I hate that feeling, I hate being weak against Roman. I hate myself for not being able to resist. I hate myself for knowing that tonight, when he returns, I'll beg him to take my body again."

Finally he could no longer resist and began to cry like a little child. "I hate myself a lot and I hate Roman even more for turning me into this, everything in my heart is hate, and I was not like this, I was never like this. I don't know what Roman did to me, how he transformed me into this! I feel so dirty, I feel like the worst scum in the world, and yet I cannot do anything but behave like a whore when he touches me!"

Seth paused, he was crying so much he could not even speak. "That's why we can't live in peace, no matter what happens. I hate him for having turned me into his bitch, for having awoken in me this dirty feeling that I hate so much, for making me hate myself, and he hates me because he believes that I turned him into a fag."

Seth continued crying even more as he was held by Mary.

Both men hated that feeling that they shared and that made them be in denial. The old woman hugged Seth feeling sorry for the two boys. There was nothing to do, both were doomed, they would destroy each other.

 **...**

Tony was obviously worried. "I came to visit you because there was no news about you. I went to visit Mickie's mom and found out that she didn't have anything to eat, I was surprised you had not given her food and money, so I came here to find out what was happening with you."

"How could I forget her?" Roman said desperately.

"Don't worry, I took care of that. I gave her money and food and I apologized in your behalf." Tony said trying to reassure the raven-haired man. "You never forget her, that's when I realized something was wrong, I was surprised to find that boy in your bedroom. Roman, that kid is naked and full of bites and hickies."

Tony saw Roman pacing back and forth in that room like a caged wild animal. Tony looked at him trying to find an explanation of what was happening with his friend.

Roman didn't know what to do or say. He felt so lost and desperate and all he could do was confess everything to his friend. "What he said is true, I'm responsible for those marks and hickies on his body. When he arrived here I could not help it, it was like a damn spell. Little by little, I was being dragged." Roman grabbed his hair and looked at his friend desperately. "Tony, I don't know what's happening to me, I can't help it, every damn night I take his body, I fuck his brains like there's no tomorrow."

Tony paled at Roman's confession. The raven-haired man always hated fags as he called them. This was not possible.

"Are you saying you're sleeping with another man? With that kid! But you always said you hated guys like him!"

"I know!" Roman interrupted Tony. "I know perfectly well, but I can't even understand myself, since that boy came to my house, I'm not myself anymore. I can't imagine my life without him, every time I think about the day when the King is going to take Seth away from me, I feel like I'll go crazy. I don't have a minute of peace, all I can think about is the damn desire to possess his body again and again."

"This situation can't continue. I will go up to your room and kill that boy." Tony was angry.

"That's a terrible idea, that kid is the only source of wealth that this kingdom has, if the King discovers that you killed him, we will both be beheaded."

"Then I'll take care of him, if you don't see him, you'll be fine."

Roman approached Tony with a furious gaze. "Nobody, listen to me, Tony, nobody's going to get Seth out of my house or my bed. I don't care if you're my friend, I don't even care if you have good intentions or if you want to save me. I don't want to be saved, I'm more than doomed I will not let anyone take that kid away from me."

"The King will take him away, Roman. He must return that kid to AJ, when he complies with the deal."

"NO!" Roman was furious. "I will never allow anyone to return Seth to that AJ bastard. Before that, I'd rather kill Seth."

"Are you crazy, Roman?! You yourself have said it, the King will kill you if you kill that kid."

"I know Tony, and the worst thing is that I don't care. I can't bear to imagine Seth happy in anyone else's arms, even though I know he's not happy with me. I'd rather see him being unhappy with me than knowing he's happy with another man. Everything that matters to me is tied to the central pillar of my room. Tied, because if I take off the straps, the little slut who behaves like the worst of the whores every night and enjoys like a horny bitch when I take his body, he would run away from me in a heartbeat. The damn bitch gives me his body every night, but Seth loves AJ, the little whore doesn't feel anything for me, if he had the chance, he would escape."

Tony closed his eyes trying to recover from the shock. "Roman, just listen to yourself, you're in love with that kid." Tony said horrified.

"NO!" Roman shook his head, looking at nowhere. "What I feel for him cannot be love! Love is something that makes you want to save the life of your loved one and I would rather a thousand times to see him dead than with another man. Love is something that makes you want to take care of your loved one and I want to hit him every time he rubs in my face that he loves AJ."

Roman was so out of his mind that he was talking nonstop. "Love is something that should make me want to set him free so he could be happy, even if not with me, instead I prefer to keep him tied as a wild animal for the rest of his life, if that allows me to keep him by my side. This thing I feel is something so sick and destructive that I can't label it as love. A part of me hates him, Tony. I hate him because he transformed me into someone like him. There were moments I wanted to choke the little bitch, but when I put my hands on his body, all I want is to fuck him again and again."

Tony was surprised and completely pale. He could not believe that the person in front of him was the same Roman he thought he knew. Roman was always confident and proud and this man was a mess. It was also true that Roman let himself be dominated by emotions, especially anger. But love or whatever name that strange feeling that the raven-haired man felt for Seth might be, was not on the list of emotions that could dominate Roman. The man in front of him was almost on the verge of madness. That feeling that he had developed for that kid chained in his room, and that the man with jet-black hair refused to label as love, was consuming him. None of them would have a happy ending.

"I will not say anything about this to anyone, Roman. I will find a way to help you, I can't allow you to destroy your life and your future."

Roman looked at him defiantly. Tony knew him well and could read what Roman's eyes said.

"I will not do anything against that kid, nor will I take him away from you, that would only make you crazier. I still can't believe this thing you told me, but I still think there must be some way you can fix this without having to be separated from the object of your obsession and without ending up killing each other."

Despite Tony's apprehension about the kind of relationship Roman now shared with another man. Cesaro appreciated his friend too much to let him destroy himself and do nothing to stop him. He would have to find the way to help Roman.

The raven-haired man could feel the sincerity of his friend and approached him in a gesture that Tony would never have thought possible. Roman buried his face in the shoulder of his friend and began to emit light sobs. Roman trembled as he struggled to hold back the tears, but finally he ended up surrendering to the enormous emotional burden he had been enduring since Seth had entered in his life.

Tony could not believe it. Whatever that feeling was, which Tony was sure was love, although Roman refused to accept it, the soldier could not deny that it was very powerful and destructive. Tony felt so sad for his friend and not knowing what to do, hugged him back.

It was almost inconceivable and incredible to see Roman behaving that way. Roman did not shed a tear even when Mickie died. But now the raven-haired man was crying, and his sobs increased more and more. Tony, then realized that he had to do something for Roman, before a tragedy happened in his house.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for your support it means a lot to me. As always is you want another chapter leave me a review with your opinions about this one.**

 **Remember that I love you guys!**


	11. Taste my sweet revenge on your lips

After the confessions in the midst of tears, things had calmed down in the house. The catharsis Roman had with his friend, had softened his anger, now that he could tell someone else the situation he had been living since the young slave had entered his house, he had felt freed from a great burden, especially because Cesaro said that he would not try to separate him from Seth. Roman was finally able to express his frustrations and that decreased his emotional burden. But undoubtedly the thing that had influenced the most to keep everything calm inside the house was the sudden docility Seth was showing. The young slave had been very quiet the last few days. Roman did not understand why, but decided to enjoy the period of peace between them.

Seth had a month imprisoned by Roman. Although their relationship remained the same: passionate sex and then fights. The last three days everything had been quiet. Even though they kept wild sex every night, Seth was calmer than usual. The boy was always thoughtful, looking at nowhere or sleeping most of the time. Nor had he challenged Roman. Thanks to his new behavior, Roman had not punished him. Seth's body and face were free of injuries.

Seth was sitting on the floor leaning his back against the wall and looking at nowhere with a calm expression. Roman looked at him in detail: Seth was clean and wearing the best clothes of the raven-haired man, Roman realized that the young slave did not look at all like a villager.

The kid was really beautiful, his face had soft features, his eyes had an innocent expression, his lips were pink and pouty and his fluffy hair framed that handsome face perfectly, that kid was a true beauty.

Roman did not know why, but slowly approached the boy until he squatted in front of him. Seth focused his gaze on the raven-haired man without knowing what his captor was thinking. Roman led his hands to the face of the young slave, gently stroking the soft skin. Seth's doe-eyes looked at him in surprise.

Seth could swear he saw something like... tenderness? in Roman's eyes. The slave did not have time to analyze the situation because Roman gently pulled his face toward his own and kissed him.

At first, Seth froze. Roman was not kissing him savagely as he always did, the kiss was very soft. The raven-haired man gently stroked his lips against the boy's. Seth did not try to escape, he just let the general to keep kissing him. The kiss lasted only a few seconds, but it was very sweet. A new experience in the strange and problematic relationship of both.

Roman let go without saying anything, the general got up and walked to the door, but then, he felt hands grabbing his shirt. He turned and there was Seth, who despite having both hands tied almost together, was holding Roman's shirt tightly, stopping the general from leaving. Seth was looking at the floor and waving his hands so nervously. Roman took the young slave's face with his fingers and forced the boy to look at him, the general saw those big, innocent, chocolate-colored eyes that looked at him with longing. Then Seth grabbed the other man's shirt again and reached for Roman's lips. This time it was he who initiated the kiss.

Roman did not understand why and did not care. His hands clung softly to the thin waist of the kid and gently pulled him against his body. They were kissing standing in the middle of Roman's room. Both surrendered completely to that kiss as they closed their eyes and felt the heartbeat of the other. Their lips brushed gently and their tongues tangled in Seth's warm wet mouth. The feeling was beautiful, tender and very different from what they always did. They kissed for a long time, enjoying the moment, almost trying to make it last. They only separated because they needed air.

None of them said anything, they just leaned their foreheads against each other trying to regain their normal breathing rhythm. They opened their eyes almost at the same time, and held onto each other. Roman wanted to understand, the kid was always stubborn and troublesome, but these days and especially now he was being very docile.

"Seth-" Roman tried to ask something.

Mary came running to the bedroom and interrupted her master. "Master Roman, the Royal Caravan is coming home!"

"What!" Roman gently released the boy and ran to the window. There he saw that the old woman's words were true.

"I'll take you to the kitchen." Roman said and started untying the kid from the pillar.

Mary looked at Seth begging not to disturb the peace, which had been all those days, with one of his tantrums.

Seth allowed himself to be guided by the raven-haired man without protest. Roman tied the kid to a pillar of the kitchen, as in the first days of his captivity. Mary went to the entrance and waited for the royal caravan. Roman stayed with Seth in the kitchen, the general cornered the young slave against the column and again took him by the waist.

"Do you think they've come for me?" Seth asked, looking at the floor.

"That doesn't matter, because I won't let anyone take you away from me." It was Roman's response.

This time he was not being rude or possessive in his statement. Seth did not understand anything.

"Why are you so attached to me?" Seth wanted to know.

Roman looked at him in an indescribable way. "It's because I-"

"Master Roman !" Mary cried out.

Roman had forgotten about the royal caravan, he quickly released Seth. He took two or three steps when Eva appeared before him.

"Oh Roman, how I missed you!" She said as she hugged him and kissed him.

Roman gently pushed the woman away, totally surprised by her imprudence. Eva looked around. She saw the old woman looking at her with a strange expression on her face.

"Old witch". Eva said with a grimace of disgust. "How much I hate older people! Get out of here!"

The old woman bowed and left the kitchen.

"That old woman is disgusting, but I'd rather you live with that ugly witch than with a young woman, if you get a young woman as a slave, I'd kill her," Eva said with a mischievous look. and then she realized that Seth was also in the kitchen. "Look who's here, the little homo."

Seth ignored her and sat on the floor. Roman had to get Eva out of the kitchen because he was afraid that Seth would have another tantrum and confess everything that happened between them. Eva kissed Roman again. The raven-haired man had no choice but to kiss her back. He had liked her kisses, he also had enjoyed sex with her, Eva was one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen, but now, in his current circumstances, Roman just wanted Eva to leave, especially when he noticed the way Seth looked at them.

"Roman, I need you so much, more than three weeks I have not seen you, I need you to make love to me. Shane is handsome and all but he is not able to make me feel what you make me feel. He is not passionate or creative, and he sure does not have your beautiful body or that big dick." Eva was pure impudence. "Sex with Shane is a routine that I got tired of on the third night, only you make me feel like a woman, Roman."

Seth watched the whole scene with genuine disgust, for some reason, Roman was affected by the kid's gaze.

"And you came here just for sex?" Roman asked.

"Of course, and I also came to make a deal with you, Roman, to be honest, I'm so sick of Shane's stupid antics, I want you to kill him, so we'll get married and you would be the next King."

Roman was speechless. Seth's eyes widened at this proposal.

"You went crazy!" Roman yelled. "You come from a village and you don't have a fucking clue how things work in Royal City. You think you can kill a King like nothing? You'll be discovered in the blink of an eye and you'll be executed by the Senate and the Military Committee. I have a promising military career, you think I'm going to ruin it just for your delusions."

Eva was angry about the answer. "I thought you were ambitious and you're nothing but useless coward."

"And you're nothing but a stupid whore. If you want to send everything you've conquered to hell, perfect, do it, but don't count on me." Roman said seriously.

"You're the one who said that I could never be the queen and look at me now. I'll show you that I'm going to rule this whole damn kingdom, and you will be the main beneficiary. Being the king, you won't need to take care of this disgusting fag, you can also get rid of that ugly ol woman, that should be better for you than living with a couple of garbage like them."

"Living with us should be better than living with a dumb whore," Seth replied.

Eva approached the boy and slapped him. Seth looked at her with real hatred. Roman had to restrain himself, it was true that he punished Seth, but seeing another person, even if it was a woman, hitting the boy, made his blood boil. The black-haired man had to contain his anger.

"Roman, I want you to punish this fag for disrespecting the queen."

"I don't think there's a bigger punishment than to be touched by the hands of a traitorous bitch, I'd rather be whipped." Seth looked at her with hatred.

"That dirty mouth of yours, fagot. How many cocks have you sucked with that mouth?" Eva was very angry.

"I'm pretty sure no more than what you've sucked with yours." Seth attacked back.

"Please, you coaxed AJ, and he ended up becoming into a fag, I'm sure you have a lot of experience. Tell me, how many men you have given your body?"

"Someone I can call a _real man_ , only _one._ He had also possessed your body, but mostly enjoyed mine." Seth said. "In fact, he fell in love with me, which apparently nobody has done for you."

Seth's suggestion ignited the anger of the black-haired man. The only real man who had owned Seth's body was him and not that AJ bastard. But again he had to swallow his anger. Roman looked at Seth angrily and the slave knew he had seriously offended Roman. Surely the peace in that house was over, but Seth was so frustrated, so angry that he did not care about anything.

"Hahaha, you call AJ a real man, you're still stupid and naive, Seth. I thought after all you've been through, you've become smarter, you're still the same naive kid who ran around the mountain." Eva scoffed. "A man who puts his cock inside another of his own kind, cannot be called a real man. Do you know who a real man is? Well, I present you Roman Reigns, he is a real man, the kind of man who would never put his eyes on you."

Seth could not help but smirk at the comparison. Roman was very nervous and angry.

"Eva go to the bedroom, I have to talk to Mary about some things and I'll catch you there." Roman needed so badly to keep Eva away from Seth, before the angry boy confessed everything.

"You're right, I won't lose more of my valuable time fighting with this fag if I can do it by rolling under your sheets, I'll be waiting for you in your bed. I want you to make love to me all afternoon." Eva said this and quickly ran up the stairs.

Roman looked at Seth, the boy had drawn the fires of hell in his eyes, the general had never seen him so angry.

"Come on, what are you waiting for?" Seth spat bitterly. "Go and show that bitch what a real man you are... show her the same way you show me every damn night. Go away, go fuck that bitch!"

"Rooooman!" He heard Eva screaming.

"You must also obey others, Reigns. You are as much a slave as I am." Seth said with a bitter smile.

Roman didn't have time to analyze the meaning of Seth's fury, he just left him there. Mary stared at the scene very worried.

"Feed him." It was Roman's order before he left.

 **...**

Seth refused to eat. Every time he heard Eva's moans, he felt such disgust that he could not eat anything.

"Do I sound like that when I'm with Roman?" Seth dared to ask.

The old woman smiled. "You're even noisier, but there's a big difference."

"Which?"

"When you and master Roman are together he is also noisy. I have not heard his voice at all." Said the old woman, looking at Seth in a strange way.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You're so jealous. It's a good sign, that means I am right and you have feelings for Master Roman. I know you're both men, but... I'd rather he staying with you than with her." Said the old woman. "Besides, maybe your jealousy prevents you from notice it but Master Roman doesn't want this, at least not with her, but that woman is evil and powerful, deep down I feel sorry for the master, it must be horrible to have to do something that he does not want. "

"You're crazy, I could never be jealous of Roman. I just hate Eva so much, she's disgusting." Seth could not hide his displeasure. "Damn bitch, I wonder how many times AJ had to do the same, be with her just to maintain his reputation."

The idea of AJ with Eva annoyed him, but when he heard her moan he knew that nothing could cause him more bitterness than to know that Roman was with her. Seth wanted to kick everything.

"Just eat something." Mary said very worried. "You have 2 days almost not eating, why do you refuse to eat?"

"I don't know, the last two days I have not wanted to do anything but sleep and my appetite has vanished, and honestly, I would not eat today, even if I was hungry. I feel disgusted with this whole situation." Seth said with a bitter expression.

"And you say you're not jealous." Mary said with a sad smile.

"I just... I... I..." Seth didn't know what to say. "I really don't care what the hell they're doing." Seth said angrily. "Anyway, I'm not hungry."

 **...**

After a while, which for Seth was eternal, but it was not even half an hour, Eva's moans ceased. Eva came down the stairs with a face of pure frustration and Seth knew something had gone wrong in her encounter with Roman.

"It's absurd that you have no protection here." She complained. "And much more that you refuse to do it without it, it's not that important."

"I'm not going to take the risk of getting you pregnant, don't be ridiculous. Anyways, a son would ruin your plans." Roman complained. "There is no one here with whom I can have sex so I don't get these things here. When I go to Royal City searching for sex, I buy those things to get through the moment."

Eva pursed her lips. "I'm the queen, I can't go for things like that. Next week I'll come back and I want you to have protection."

Roman smirked and kissed the woman's lips. "I thought you have enjoyed the things I did to you with other parts of my body, the way you moaned and the fact that you climaxed yelling loudly, make me think you had a good time."

She smiled. "Even that was better than Shane. I'll be back next week, now that you know you must be ready."

Eva kissed him again and left. Seth looked at them with real hatred. Even if apparently Roman had not fucked her, he had put his hands on her to give her pleasure and that was disgusting, Seth hated Roman with all his being.

 **...**

At night, Roman went to kitchen and tried to take Seth back to his bedroom. The raven-haired man untied the boy from the pillar and tried to make him walk, but the stubborn kid was motionless as if it had been stuck to the floor.

"Walk." Ordered Roman.

"Leave me alone. You were entertained yourself with that bitch, you don't need me." Seth could not hide his bitterness.

Roman took a long look at the boy and smirked. "You are so jealous."

"You're crazy, I could never be jealous of you." Seth tried to defend himself.

"Those jealousies of yours turn me on a lot. Damn, you look so fucking sexy, I want to fuck you now."

"You were with that bitch, why are not you satisfied yet?"

"Because you're the only one who can really satisfy me." Roman said as he spread soft kisses on Seth's neck. "Besides, you listened to her, I did not fuck her."

"I don't care, what you have or have not done with her doesn't matter to me. I don't want to go to that room, it makes me feel disgusted."

Seth said this and immediately regretted his words.

"You're so fucking obvious." Roman said kissing Seth's jaw while keeping him immobilized pressing his body against the pillar. "So you don't want to use the same place where that bitch was lying, but I repeat, I didn't fuck her, and I already ordered Mary to clean everything and change the bedding. There's nothing in that room that has the slightest trace of her. You know that the only essence I want in that room is yours and you're the only one I want to fuck until I see you coming undone of pure pleasure."

Seth felt like Roman's words touched him. His whole body burned with desire. What had Roman done to him?

"I don't care if you want to punish me, do it, I won't go. I know you want to get revenge for what I said to Eva." Seth was throwing a tantrum without realizing it.

Roman brought his hand to Seth's crotch and began to caress it. The general knew that body perfectly and he also knew where was the switch that turned the stubborn boy into a horny slut. He could feel the kid's defenses begin to fall.

"You're right babe, I want to get revenge. Then, taste my sweet revenge on your lips."

Roman kissed Seth knowing that the boy could not resist any longer. "I'm going to punish you brat, my cock is more than ready to punish you the way you like it."

Reluctantly, Seth began to moan. The damn raven-haired man had fulfilled his word to train Seth's body so he couldn't help but moan and silently beg for cock. Seth was angry with himself for being weak, that was the kind of feeling that was destroying his soul.

"Damn you, I hate you so much." Seth said between moans. "I hate you for making me like this."

"I made you my bitch, just mine. Hate me all you want, my beautiful little slut, that doesn't change the fact that tonight you're going to surrender to me." Roman said as he kissed Seth's chest and sucked a nipple. "I also hate you because I'm no longer able to be with anyone else if it's not you. I hate you for that." Roman moaned feeling Seth's body squirming with desire. "Let's hate each other, babe, while we fuck like rabbits."

And to Seth's frustration, he could not resist anymore. Roman had total control over him. At that moment Seth knew it, a truth that consumed him and tormented him. A truth he would never admit out loud because he was embarrassed, one he would never confess to Roman, but could no longer deny to himself.

"Damn you, Roman Reigns!" Seth said between moans while exposing his neck. "Just fuck me right here and now. Take my body, I can't stand it anymore, I need you... I need you."

Roman and Seth looked at each other intensely for brief moments. There was a silent conversation between the two. They both knew that everything was going to change between them tonight. This night would define their fate.

"I need you too, babe and I also want to take you right here and now but better I take you to my bedroom." Roman carried the boy upstairs and locked themselves in the room.

* * *

 **The next episode will be decisive in Roman and Seth's relationship and there will be an important revelation that will change everything. You know if you want another episode leave me a review :D I want to thank you all for the support received in this story and apologize for not updating "Once Upon a Time", I have writer's block with that fic, I hope I can soon get another episode :( while I will continue writing this fic.**

 **Remember that I love you!**


	12. My body aches from mistakes

Roman practically ripped the clothes from Seth's body. Then he undressed and threw himself over the slave like a beast upon its prey. Not that Seth complained, more important was the raw lust that he was feeling, that the disgust of knowing that, only a few hours ago, Eva had been in that same bed. Seth gave his body to Roman feeling hate for himself and for the general. The young slave was ashamed of himself, he had surrendered to the most basic of the instincts. Roman seemed to have some kind of power over him, so there he was, being kissed and touched by the worst enemy of his people. And he enjoyed it, he enjoyed it very much.

Roman was sucking one of Seth's nipples knowing that the boy lost his self-control when he did that. The black-haired man could not contain the great pleasure he felt at seeing the stubborn kid who always challenged him, moaning with pleasure just for him. Roman never had anyone more passionate than this one and he could not have enough of him. The handsome general thought he would go crazy.

This afternoon, after recognizing his lack of desire for Eva. Roman had accepted that this kid was the only one capable of making him feel that kind of pleasure, and desperately wanted to make him feel the same. He wanted to hear from Seth that only he could turn on his body so much. That he was the best, the most important, the only one capable of making him feel pleasure. Now, he needed to know, what made AJ so special for Seth?

Roman was fucking Seth while jerking the hard cock of the stubborn slave. He had Seth tied and all fours on the bed, both moaning loudly, the pleasure was incredible. But even if Seth was enjoying this encounter, his mind was wondering if AJ could see what the sweet boy he had raised had become, he would surely despise him. He couldn't keep thinking about that because Roman, as always, got all his attention.

"So, you've only had one real man in your life, huh?" Roman said while fucking Seth who was just a shaking and panting mass.

"O... only one". Seth could barely speak.

Roman thrusted harder, he knew where it was the sweet spot of the brat.

"Oh yes, yes! Oh, my God." Seth screamed.

"Tell me." Roman then held Seth's cock, so the slave could not cum. "Tell me: Why is he better than me?"

"Let me cum." Seth gasped.

"Tell me!" Roman demanded.

"He... ah!... He doesn't do this to me. He took my body with love... Ah! Ah! He made love to me, not just sex... My God, Roman, let me cum! You could never understand my point, please, Roman!"

"Does he really make you feel this pleasure?"

Seth always thought that he rather die than admit something like this, but the desperation for cum was too powerful, and he also felt weak, so whatever his possessive captor asked him, he would answer.

"No, damn it, Roman! The whore in me is just yours, now let me cum."

"How many men have enjoyed your body?" Roman wanted to know everything.

"AJ and I only did it a few times, after that it was just you, nobody else has touched me, let me cum."

Roman knew that the boy was not lying. He decided to ask one last question.

"Is he better than me in bed?"

"Damn you, Roman!" Seth wanted to cry in anger, but he could only tell the truth. "Nobody has ever made me feel this way. You're the owner of my damn body, it belongs to you, it's yours. There have only been two men in my life, and you're the only one who has made me feel this way, now let me cum!"

Just hearing the last statement, Roman thrusted one last time, filling Seth with his seed and releasing his cock, which allowed Seth to cum too. Seth's confession was all Roman needed to calm down at least for that night.

When the euphoria of the orgasm ceased, Seth realized what he had confessed. The boy cringed on the bed and started crying. For the first time he cried in front of Roman. He could not stop sobbing, he confessed things he swore he would nevet tell his captor. Roman tried to approach him, but the nervous boy tried to hit him, useless attempt because he was tied, so Seth got up and began to pull the straps frantically, making his wrists bleed.

"Seth, calm down!" Roman yelled as he approached the boy.

Roman tried to hold Seth by the arms, but the boy was completely out of his mind that he was hurting himself. Roman tried again and Seth bite him, the kid was totally crazy. Roman was a warrior so even if it was very difficult, the general managed to dominate the slave by hugging him in the back. Both fell sitting on the floor. Roman saw the marks of Seth's teeth on his arms but he didn't care. The boy was crying so hard and was still trying to fight.

"Damn, dammit, what did you do to me! I'm worthless! Why did not you just kill me? Please kill me, Roman. I'll do whatever you ask, but please kill me, kill me, kill me! Kill me!" Seth cried totally out of his mind.

Roman had punished him for much less serious things. But now, even though Seth had bite him, the raven-haired man did not want to hurt the boy, he just wanted to calm him down.

"Please kill me, you have no idea how much you've destroyed my life. AJ loved the naive kid of the mountain, that innocent kid he raised, the kid who knew nothing about life, let alone sex." Seth said between tears and sobs. "He said I was very sweet and honest, and now what am I? I am your whore."

Roman wanted to say something that reassured him but nothing came to his mind. Seth was right.

"How can I go back to him after everything I've done? I cannot lie, not to him, and if I tell the truth he's going to despise me and I can't live with that. Anyway, even that doesn't matter, truth be told now I no longer belong to myself, I am yours. You have what you wanted: everything is yours, my whole being is yours, my body, my soul. This is what I am now: your property!"

The words that Roman so much wanted to hear finally came out of Seth's mouth and yet the general felt no satisfaction. All Roman could feel was sadness and despair.

"AJ is working so hard trying to save someone unworthy of his sacrifice. I'm worthless, thanks to you I'm worthless. I hate you, damn, I hate you and I hate myself because tomorrow I'm going to suck your cock. You have complete control over me." Seth cried in despair, as he stared at nothing as if losing his mind.

"But I swear, Roman, I'm not going to let you dirty my heart, my heart is all I have, the only thing I have not given to you, and you want to dirty it, as you have done with my body snd soul. AJ is the only good thing I've had in my life, let me keep him in my heart, please, Roman. You... you're only interested in my body anyway, please don't do this to me, please don't mess up my heart. I WON'T LET YOU DO THIS TO ME!" Seth screamed, his breathing was irregular and his heart was beating too fast.

Roman was desperate for the boy. He didn't know what to do to calm him down. Seth was still trying to free his hands and his wrists bled even more. Little by little, Seth weakened, he had spent several days eating almost nothing and having sex that took away his energy. Roman loosened the grip on the boy and he turned to look at the black-haired man. Seth's face was full of tears, the boy crouched down at Roman's feet and begged him.

"Please, get tired of me and kill me." Then, to Roman's dismay, Seth kissed his feet. "This is what you wanted from the beginning, you said it. You said that I would kiss your feet the day you completely tamed me, you did it tonight, Roman. I'm absolutely yours, you can let me go now and I'm not going to run away. I don't want to return with AJ and let him see the kind of trash in which I've become. I can't go there and confess that... I... I.." Seth stopped talking as he was realizing something. "How could I let this to happen? I was supposed to keep my heart pure."

Roman did not understand anything. Seth said so many things. But what he did understand was the damage level in this boy's spirit. Roman finally tamed him, he would not run away and yet the general was not happy seeing the way he got all this.

"I just want to die, it's all I want, Roman. I want to die, I don't want to live anymore because I hate what I've become. Kill me, please, I'll do whatever you want, no matter how humiliating it is. Do what you want with my body, I will resist, but after that, please kill me." Seth was looking at nowhere and was still crying. "Or at least let me kill myself." Then Seth grabbed his hair as if he wanted to tear it from his head. "Kill me, I can't let you dirty my heart! You won't do that! You won't do that! I'd rather die! You're not going to mess with my heart! NO! NO!"

"I won't kill you, Seth!" Roman was surprised to see the behavior of the boy. He grabbed his hands trying to stop him.

Roman realized that he had finally managed to break Seth's spirit. He had completely tamed the young slave and he was not satisfied. That did not make him happy, his heart broke into pieces as he saw Seth losing his mind.

"Please, Roman, I can't face AJ, and I don't want him to continue making efforts for me, not now that I realized that... NO, I refuse to accept that you got that from me. I don't want you to corrupt my heart." Seth's gaze seemed lost, like he was talking to his own self. "I still love him, I know I still love AJ I can't... Oh my god no..." Seth was babbling. "I won't let you corrupt my heart, just kill me or let me finish my own life."

Seth's eyes went blank and the boy fainted at the foot of the raven-haired man.

 **...**

Roman dressed and untied the bloody wrists of the boy. He put him on the bed and started calling Mary. The old woman went to the bedroom immediately, thinking what had happened now?

"He fainted and he also has fever." Roman said.

The old woman paled. "Seth didn't want to eat these days, he also spent a lot of time sleeping and didn't have much strength. I thought he was getting used to his captivity and he didn't want to fight anymore."

"He has not been eating!" Roman started to get hysterical. "Why you didn't tell me anything?!"

"Master Roman, I thought that Seth had finally surrendered and that's why he was so quiet."

"That's why he broke down in front of me, that's why all this happened. He has no more physical or spiritual strength, I did not tame him, I destroyed him." Roman said in an almost inaudible whisper.

Seth began to tremble and the fever increased. The old woman began examining the boy's body because Seth was still naked, Mary raised the slave's arms and in his armpits there were some black spots. Mary started crying.

"Master Roman, I think it could be the plague."

Mickie had also died from the plague. Very few people managed to survive that disease. Mostly big, strong and very healthy men like Roman.

"Master Roman, you... well, you and this kid, well... you..." Mary began to fear the contagion.

"We are lovers and you know it."

"But, you don't have any symptoms, right?" She looked at him with worry, "Master Roman, can I say something?"

"Speak now, damn it"

"Seth arrived here very hurt, badly fed, and living in this place, his situation didn't change much. He always slept on the floor, with some wounds still open, he probably had contact with an infected animal, maybe a rat. Right now, I'll go outside with a lamp, to find some medicinal plants. I know a recipe, but I don't know if it will work with Seth, considering his poor physical condition." The woman cried when saying this. "Most likely, Seth will die, but I have to try, it will also be useful for you, master. You are strong and you still don't show any symptoms, at least you could save your life."

Roman put his hands to his face. What the hell had he done? He wasn't worried about the consequences with the King. Obviously, if the young slave died, all that issue about the mineral would go to hell. But Roman was not interested in that. In that moment he realized that he not only broken Seth's spirit, he had also destroyed his own.

"There are dangerous animals outside." Roman said without taking his eyes from Seth. "I must go with you."

"Master Roman, it is better that you stay here with him, you don't know the plants, and we can't waste time waiting until the morning. We can't leave Seth alone, someone must take care of him." Mary explained. "Please give him a lot of water to keep the fever from rising further."

Roman saw the old woman leaving the room and wrapped the trembling kid with his blankets. The general put wet rags on the boy's forehead to prevent the fever from rising.

 **...**

 _I don't want you to corrupt my heart._ Seth had said in his stupor. Roman did not know what to think or do. He did not know how much time had passed either, Mary was delaying. Roman could not think of anything else because Seth started to wake up.

"What happened to me?" Seth asked slightly disoriented.

"You don't remember anything?" Roman was very worried.

"I fainted, I'm so cold." Seth's voice was so weak.

"I think you've caught the plague." Roman whispered.

And for the first time Roman saw Seth smiling sincerely. "I'm going to die, nobody will have to dirty their hands with my blood, not even you. Roman, you just have to lock me here until I die."

And seeing Seth smiling thinking about his own death was painful for Roman, and it was at that precise moment that he knew it. Everything came to him as a blinding light, the realization of why his obsession with Seth. His desire to own everything of him. His desperation every time he thouught that the King would take him away from his side and above all why now he didn't care about his life or his future, if he lost Seth.

"I will save you." Roman told him so sad.

"Why, I don't want my life, and to be honest: Why are you going to save me when you were the one who condemned me to this?" And every word that came out of Seth's lips were like a dagger stabbing Roman's heart. "You'll find someone else who can satisfy your body now that you discover that you like men, and at least I'll be free. I can't face AJ anymore, I can't stand in front of him now that I've realized that I..."

"That you what?" Roman asked Seth.

"It doesn't matter, I'm going to die anyway." Seth closed his eyes, he felt so weak.

"You will not die, babe. I won't let you die." Roman stroked Seth's face with such tenderness. "I know what I'll tell you doesn't make any sense to you and it's okay if you don't believe me, but now I'm going to take care of you."

"Did you call me babe?" Seth tried to smile but he couldn't. He felt he was falling asleep. "You're right, this makes no sense. Roman, you're going to catch the plague, you should leave me here."

"Seth, I've taken your body every damn night, even a few hours ago I did it, I should be sick and I'm not. I'm strong and healthy so I am probably not infected, instead of you who have not been able to fight against the disease."

Seth closed his eyes. "You should not take unnecessary risks anyway. You're still healthy, you can save yourself, you should seek help. Go away Roman, leave me here."

"Mary went outside in the middle of the night to look for something to help you, I couldn't go because I don't know what to look for and because I can't leave you here alone."

Seth's voice took a hint of sadness. "Oh Mary, if it had not been for her, I think I would have found a way to take my own life. I hope to see her before I die or lose consciousness completely, I want to apologize for being so stubborn and making her cry. Since all my family died, she has been the closest thing I've had to a mother."

Every word that came out of Seth's mouth only made Roman feel more miserable. All were undeniable truths, as undeniable as the feelings that Roman tried to hide and now were impossible to keep denying.

"You will not die, Seth. I will not let you die."

"But Roman, you could catch the plague." Seth's voice was so low he was losing counciousness.

Roman brought his face to Seth's and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. "Well, if there is a cure for you, there will be a cure for me too, babe."

Seth was fainting again. "Why Roman?"

"Because I fell in love with you. I love you, Seth. I love you and I can't deny it anymore. That's why I will save you, babe." Whispered Roman, not knowing if Seth heard him before fainting.

* * *

 **I appreciate your support for this story, it means a lot to me guys. Thanks a lot.**

 **As always if you want another episode, leave me a review with your opinions on this one. Have a beautiful day and remember that I love you guys!**


	13. Te Amo

After midnight, Seth was asleep in the arms of the raven-haired man. Roman did not care about the contagion, the general knew he probably was not infected and, despite the risk, he decided to stay with the boy. In the end, he finally accepted that he had fallen in love with the young prisoner, and he would not allow the same thing that happened with Mickie to happen with Seth, he would be there with the boy even during his illness. Roman was stroking Seth's soft fluffy hair when he heard knocks on the door.

"Come in Mary."

The woman saw something she never thought would happen: Roman was taking care with such devotion of someone else.

"Master Roman, I'm going to prepare the bathroom with these plants that I could get, we have to take him there and pray for a miracle, you should go with him, I don't know if you could also be infected."

"Seth woke up shortly, he said he hoped you would forgive him for making you cry for his stubbornness." Roman said without looking at the woman.

"Seth is saying goodbye." Mary could not help but cry. "This is so unfair, he's only 18. Despite his stubbornness, I know he's a very sweet boy, and none of these things happening to him are his fault." Mary realized she had touched a topic she should not have and ran quickly to the bathroom.

Roman took a long look at the unconscious boy. He was still feverish and it seemed like he was not going to wake up.

"Mary is right, we were all your tormentors. You lived happily on your mountain with the one you loved and called hero, Eva's jealousy, the king's ambition and my stupidity have led you to this. I will never meet the naive kid of the mountain, the one Mary said you try to hide, the boy AJ fell in love with and I'm sure I would love him too if you let me see him."

Roman sighed sadly. "After all, I have no right to see that sweet boy, I never did anything to make you trust me enough to allow me to see that side of you. How many times did I say I'd rather see you dead than with another man? Now that you're probably going to die, I realize how stupid I was, your death will be my death sentence too, and not only because the King is going to kill me when he knows I couldn't take good care of his prisoner, but because I can't conceive my own life if I lose you."

Roman took the boy to the bathtub. The herbs Mary had mixed with the water had an unpleasant odor.

Mary left the room, leaving them alone. Roman put the boy carefully in the bathtub and then joined him. They sat in the warm water, the raven-black haired man was holding the frail body of the slave that, for the first time, he was not using for sex. Roman could finally see this young man beyond lust.

Seth was beautiful, not only with the beauty that made him so irresistible that Roman had to possess all of him, the boy exuded sweetness. Asleep in Roman's arms he looked angelic, his features were perfect, his body was lithe and firm. His skin was soft and inviting, everything in him was perfect. Seth's head was resting on Roman's chest, the general remembered the first time he took him home. The kid was also feverish and delirious. Seth's head was resting against his chest and Roman could feel the soft, warm sighs.

"Your heartbeats lull me." Seth whispered. The kid had a high fever and was still delirious. And in that moment Seth said the words Roman thought he would never hear coming out of his mouth. "I love you."

And for a moment Roman was speechless and overwhelmed. Did Seth just say that he loves him? But Roman also realized with sadness that just like the night he took Seth to his house, the young manwas dreaming of the man he loved: AJ. Roman closed his eyes and gave a long sigh.

"At least for a moment I could imagine you were saying those words to me. But it's impossible, you hate me and with good reason. I know you are dreaming of him." Roman thought sadly.

"I'm not going to corrupt any part of your being, babe. I don't want to hurt you anymore. How I'd wish to make love to you, even if only once, not just the lustful sex we shared. I always refused to show any feelings, my stupid pride and my own shame about my feelings toward another man, prevented me from listen to my heart. The only thing I showed to you was raw lust. Maybe if I had made love to you with tenderness, you would have said my name. Maybe you could have loved me just like you love him."

 **...**

They two were asleep in the warm water. Soon after, Roman felt the kid's body moving a little. Seth was able to recover just enough to sit on the tub on his own. There was a table near the bathtub with various ointments and drinks. Roman watched every movement of the young man. Seth first leaned back in the tub, no doubt he was still very weak. Then he saw his hands untied as if they were the strangest thing in the world, this shattered Roman's heart. Then the young slave saw the water full of herbs and finally saw Roman.

"This water smells horrible." Seth muttered.

"I know, do you need help?" Roman said.

"I'm so thirsty."

Roman had to give him water in the mouth because the boy had almost no strength.

Then he rubbed ointment on the sore spots that began to form on the Seth's body and as a final step, Roman gave him a bitter drink that the boy drank reluctantly.

"I was dreaming." Seth muttered.

"I know." Roman commented with a sad smile. "Actually, you were delirious, talking a few things."

Seth blushed furiously and could not keep looking at Roman. "Did you hear what I said?"

"Yes, babe, but don't worry, I don't care." Roman said trying to minimize the situation.

Seth's gaze fell. "O... Okay..."

Seth shrugged on one side of the tub and hugged himself. He looked so small and fragile, like a lost puppy. Roman could not take his eyes off him. He felt a desperate desire to protect him. Little by little, Roman approached Seth and returned to hold him in his arms.

"Hey." The raven-haired man took the boy's chin between his fingers and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. "Your lips taste something bitter."

Seth looked at him surprised, "I swear I cannot understand you, Roman. Why are you here with me?

Roman gave him a small smile, "If you die, the King will behead me anyway. You know he needs you to keep his marriage with that whore." Roman said hugging him protectively.

"Roman, you're also that whore's lover. Maybe there's something good in the middle of all this." Seth said with a small bitter smile. "Probably yesterday you infected Eva with the plague, I hope she dies."

"Hey, don't think about it. That was something I had to do or now we're both dead and you know it, at least we still have the chance to survive."

Seth snuggled against Roman's body, placing his head between the other man's chest and neck. The general hugged him gently against his body.

"You said Mary is the closest you ever had a mom." Roman was curious about this.

"Since your king's soldiers killed everyone in my village, I've lived with AJ. Women had their own children and I was too old to be adopted..." Seth looked at Roman with a curious gaze. "Roman... tell me something about you. We've been living together and having sex all the time and I don't know anything about you. You know most of my life story, the things Eva told you, and what you heard when you spied on me."

Again, Seth was right. Roman started talking as he gently stroked Seth's wet hair, both naked in the warm water.

"My parents died when I was 15. They left me this house, a small fortune and Mary: my nanny, I was just a cocky brat." Roman said.

"How did a cocky brat become a murderer?" Seth asked.

"When my parents died, my sisters refused to take care of me because they were married and thought I could ruin their marriages. They were also angry because, being the only man, I became the heir of all things." Roman began to explain.

Seth looked at him weakly as Roman was caressing his face with sweetness.

"I was doing some stupid things and wasting a part of my fortune, Mary raised me since I was a baby, she was the only one with enough patience to stay with me. When the King asked for young man to join the army, I did, hoping to learn to use weapons to do stupider things, I was a teenager out of control... In the army I met Antonio Cesaro, the warrior you almost killed. He was very mature despite being very young and he was the only one who wanted to be my friend. He stopped me from doing stupid things and thanks to that I could do a successful military career in a very short time."

"A successful military career." Seth muttered. "Did you kill a lot of innocent people to get that?"

"A lot." Roman said embarrassed. "You were right when you said there was no honor in killing innocent and unarmed people. I developed a great technique and got a great reputation, but I never fought for a fair reason."

"It's a little late to realize that. When I die, the King will take revenge on you. I'd like to think that it will not happen and someday you'll fight for something fair and honorable." Seth tried weakly to stroke Roman's face.

"That would make me a hero like your beloved AJ and I would not be Roman, the murderer without honor." Roman sighed with sadness. "Even if I fight in a fair battle, that would not change anything in my situation. It's too late, nothing will fix all the damage I caused. All those lives I destroyed... Seth, I killed many defenseless people, just to show my power. I was very cruel and ruthless. People like me can't redeem their sins."

"Oh my God!" Seth said with a mix of disappointment and sadness.

Roman stroked Seth's face as he thought. _That's why you'll never love me. I became obsessed with knowing what made AJ better than me, and the answer was always in front of me. Now I know he's a better person than I ever could be._

"Don't torture yourself anymore, Roman." Seth could finally touch Roman's face. "At least, you finally recognized your mistakes. Maybe that was my mission before my death."

And when he heard that, Roman felt that something was dying inside him.

 _If I had another chance, I am going to treat you like a prince. Maybe run away together._ Roman thought. _As if you would want to go anywhere with a murderer. You have a hero you love._

"Seth, do you have a full name?" Roman asked trying not to keep thinking about that.

"Seth Rollins, but since I got to the mountain, I really didn't need to use my full name." Seth looked at Roman tenderly, "Are you going to make me a tombstone?"

Roman closed his eyes, weighing the possibility. He refused to accept that he would lose the boy. "You will not die, babe. I will find a way to save you, it won't be death that takes you from my arms."

 _I'll be the one to let you go. If you survive the plague, I'm going to give you freedom._

"Well, it looks like I'll die in your arms, Roman Reigns." Seth whispered softly closing his eyes and fainting again.

Roman pressed him hard against his body and several tears he had been holding rolled down his cheeks.

"If it had not been so stupid, we could share many more things. Seth, I need to tell you my feelings... Seth? Seth?"

The boy was unconscious again on Roman's arms. The general gently removed some strands of fluffy hair that covered Seth's face and looked at him with love.

"I couldn't tell you my feelings." Roman whispered.

The time passed and Roman felt Seth's unconscious body moving, the fever has not lowered. Seth didn't show signs to get better. Then the feverish boy started to talk very weakly.

"I always wanted to die in the arms of the person I love." Seth whispered and it was obvious that he was delirious because of the fever.

Roman looked at him sadly. "I'm sorry love, that's impossible. I'm afraid you'll have to do that in my arms." Roman whispered, trying not to think about the future death of the kid.

"Please, kiss me." Seth continued delirious.

Roman did not care at all if the young slave was thinking about AJ while asking for a kiss. He lifted him gently and shared a soft, rhythmic kiss.

"I'd like to die in your arms." Seth whispered completely asleep and again he said the same words. "I love you."

Roman smiled with a deep sadness. "How I'd wish those words were for me. But I know they are for him." Roman kissed his lips again. "I love you, Seth."

Soon after, Roman came out of the tub carrying Seth back to bed. The morning was coming.

 **...**

"I have everything ready". Sasha said, lighting a lamp in the middle if the groove.

"I want that after we set the trap, you two little brats get out of here." AJ said looking very seriously at the two girls.

"We know you only brought us because we already know this place." Becky said.

"Dean and Charlotte will arrive in the morning to Royal City. We are going to take avantage that Reigns lives far away from Parta." AJ said. "If everything goes well, today at noon we will have Seth with us and neither Eva nor Reigns will be able to do anything about it."

"Anyway, we're going to lose a lot of our minerals." Sasha said.

"But we're going to lose more if we let them keep Seth imprisoned here." Becky intervened.

"For me, the options are: rescue Seth or die." AJ said so sure.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for your support, I am overwhelmed for your positive response to this story. As always, I apologize for my awful grammar and if you want another chapter, you know, leave me a review with your thoughts about this one.**

 **Remember that I love you guys!**


	14. The hardest part of letting go

_After they returned from their quick expedition to Royal City. Charlotte, Sasha, Becky and especially Dean told AJ all the details about the house where Reigns had imprisoned Seth. The surroundings, the distribution of the troops that guarded the house and how they got their food and the source of clean water._

 _"They receive water from the river that descends from Pan Mountain." Sasha said._

 _"How long does it take the troops protecting Royal City to mobilize their army to Reigns' house?" AJ asked._

 _"Riding Black, took us about 6 hours." Charlotte said._

 _"Less than six hours, then, I have to execute my plan, since Eva will discover everything and send soldiers from Royal City to Reigns' house." AJ said._

 _"And what is the plan?" Becky asked. She, helped by Dean, had made a more or less coherent map of the vicinity of Reigns' house._

 _"Let's go to the forest outside the mountain to get some plants that the town healer told me to find. It will take several days because she needs a lot of them. With that she will tell us how to make an elixir to make other people fall sleep." AJ said as he studied the plans in front of him._

 _"The villagers keep extracting minerals. If you are going to do a rescue operation, you must stop the work." Sasha said._

 _"No, they need to keep extranting minerals. We have to take those minerals as a bait." AJ kept explaining. "First, I'll send Charlotte and Dean because Charlotte is the messenger and she should announce our arrival, then some villagers will go with the delivery of minerals. A little before I send to Royal City two horses with a carriage, it will reach the gates of Royal City after all the other carriages and I'm supposed to be there."_

 _"Eva knows you very well." Charlotte said. "Also, the person who will drive the last carriage will be a dead man."_

 _"Actually I will only lose my two beloved horses, they have been trained, with the false gates we made. They know where they have to stop. We have to trust that the training will work." AJ said worried._

 _Dean and the girls were as worried as AJ, if one of the things they have planned failed, they will be discovered and that would be horrific._

 _AJ kept talking. "One of the villagers offered to take the carriage several kilometers before Royal City. Then he will leave the carriage and send with a couple of dolls that will be used as bait to make them believe that I am really going there with someone else."_

 _Then he spoke with Dean. "Anyways, they will have many of their men busy unloading minerals and when they realize the trap, we must have already saved Seth. Dean, nobody should see you, if nobody knows who you are, you can protect Charlotte. It's unnecessary to say that if one of us fails, they will be a dead man. So if things get tough, Dean you should send Charlotte as far as possible, just as I will send Becky and Sasha as soon as we finish the work on the river. Dean, you and I are the only ones who should risk their lives, and if you hide well, since no one knows you, I don't think your life would be in danger."_

 _"What about Reigns?" Dean asked. "Even if you manage to fool the troops guarding his house, you still have to deal with him."_

 _"That will be my job, Dean. You said he lives alone with an old lady, so it will be only he against me... and I don't know how but... I'm going to win that battle."_

 **...**

This is how AJ came up with the plan and now Charlotte announced the arrival of the first delivery of minerals. Immediately, the regents of Parta, Eva and Shane, surrounded by their soldiers arrived at the gates of Royal City. The first two, of ten wagons, were arriving. The soldiers immediately checked the content and the drivers silently walked away to let them do their job. Eva and the King couldn't hide their joy. Ten of these carriages would ensure the prosperity of the kingdom for at least six months and the collecting had only taken a month. With two more deliveries they would be swimming in resources. While the other carriages arrived, Eva went a little way with her husband.

"We should invade, Shane. Please listen to me, just look at the amount of minerals that are on that mountain. With the amount of resources we have just obtained today, we can buy weapons to allow us to destroy the wall and also have a powerful army that allows us to conquer all the neighboring kingdoms." Eva smirked. "I know that the King of Mira, whose sister you expelled from the palace, didn't give you enough resources to buy weapons and that's why you could never defeat the wall AJ built, but now we have resources to spare."

"We could even invade Mira. Bill has a powerful army but he's very off guard and he's not interested in invading other lands. I always thought he was an idiot." Shane said.

"Mira's kingdom could be very powerful, but Bill Goldberg is not an ambitious king, we have to take advantage of that." Eva insisted.

"Ever since I saw you, I knew you were smart. You've been a great ally, Eva, when we have everything in order, I want us to have a shild who can inherit all this." Shane said kissing the woman.

The idea of being a mother displeased her. "All right, my love. Now we should send a soldier to find Randy, he lives in the city. We can talk about this inside the palace, away from people that will spread our plans. We should also contact Roman, he's the man in charge of the army."

Shane told the troops to receive all the carriagesn and take them inside the palace. Also, when the last car arrives, with AJ in it, they should warn him.

Charlotte and Dean noticed this and ran through the place without anyone noticing. They went where they had hidden Black and a small horse that AJ had given to Dean.

"Since you have not been retained by the soldiers, I want you to return to the mountain immediately. I must stay here to spy that everything is going well in this city." Dean told Charlotte. "And for the love of God, Charlotte, don't go to Royal City to walk around, you could ruin the whole plan."

Charlotte pouted, but she didn't complain because she knew Dean was right.

The villagers who had decided to help, were sent back to the mountain because Eva and the king had no interest in taking more hostages. They trusted that with Roman and surrounded by a complete troop, nobody could rescue to Seth, and in addition none of them knew where the boy was.

 **...**

Meanwhile, on the banks of the river, AJ and the girls threw a large load of a strange dust. In three hours the whole water system would be contaminated with that dust that was spreading in the river. AJ went on foot to where Becky and Sasha said it was Reigns' house. He was going to face alone against Parta's most feared general, but AJ was not afraid. He arrived and found the troops snoring, from that moment he had less than 3 hours to take Seth away from that place and take a reasonable distance from the troops guarding Reigns' house. He was totally determined to do this work and succeed.

 **...**

Roman had personally cleansed Seth, who since the morning had not woke up again, but was still alive. He dressed the kid with clean clothes and put more ointment on the wounds. He had to give him water and medicines directly from his own mouth, because Seth was still unconscious. Roman felt a deep chill running through his skin, the plague had already invaded his body. And even though he realized he was also sick, Roman could not think of himself, his only priority was taking care of Seth.

The general heard Mary yelling and asking for help loudly in the kitchen. Roman ran to the room next to his own, to grab his sword and stealthily descended the stairs. On the ground floor was AJ. Roman could not believe what he was seeing. How had that bastard managed to fool the entire troop around his house?

"Then, you came for him." Roman said defiantly.

"You know how this story is, Reigns." AJ said arrogantly. "I will not leave without him."

"To take him with you... you will have to kill me first." Roman said angrily.

"That's the idea, Reigns." AJ smirked.

"No matter how good you think you are. No one, not even you, will take Seth away from me." Roman growled.

AJ realized that Roman was speaking as if Seth was someone important to him and not just a prisoner he had to take care of. However, he did not have time to think about this, because Roman came down the stairs and he had to quickly defend himself from the vicious attack. The sound of both swords resounded throughout the house, but nobody could listed to that because Seth was sick and Mary was unconscious on the kitchen floor.

Roman and AJ were fighting as equals and the raven-haired man had to admit that AJ was a skilled warrior, and this could be a battle with deadly result. Roman managed to pierce the other warrior's left leg. But that did not stop AJ from throwing a huge metal plate that was part of the decoration of Reigns' house, the raven-haired man dodged it, but the swift warrior struck his sword on Roman's right wrist, now it was harder for him to wield the sword.

"I'll kill you Reigns." AJ said and continued the attack.

AJ was a very smart warrior, but he lacked the experience of many different battles, which Roman had. Both inflicted several serious injuries to each other. And that maintained a certain balance in the battle, however, Roman was beginning to feel feverish due to the plague. Anyway, he was not willing to be defeated and lose the boy he loved.

The battle continued on equal terms and for AJ's dismay it was taking too much time. He needed to finish this battle quickly, before the troop woke up. AJ was limping due to the cut that Roman had made on his leg, but incredibly the man refused to surrender. Anyway, he was losing blood and thanks to this Roman, little by little, began to have some advantage over the brown haired warrior. After several cuts and hits, Roman had cornered AJ and with a quick movement, the sword of the brown-haired warrior flew through the air. AJ was now unarmed.

"You're going to die, AJ." Roman smirked.

"Roman!" Seth cried desperately.

"Seth!" Roman got scared and ran upstairs. He didn't care if AJ could retrieve his sword.

AJ also paid attention to Seth's voice and went after Roman. The raven-haired man approached the bed where Seth was shaking.

"Seth, tell me if something is hurting you." Roman was genuinely concerned about the boy and that was something that AJ could not deny.

AJ paled. "He has the plague." AJ immediately walked near Seth. "My sweet little one. I took care of you all this time, preventing anything from hurting you. I failed you." AJ was about to cry.

"He will not die." Roman continued on guard as he watched AJ limping around the room checking the medicines.

"You're an idiot, this medicine only works in very healthy people. This is what the mountain healer gave some villagers who became infected two years ago, when the person is very weak this is not enough." AJ put his hands to his face and then carefully examined the body of his beloved boyfriend. "Seth is very thin, these wounds on his wrists have not yet closed, he will not resist. Even if I took him to the mountain to see our healer, that would take several days, I would lose him on the way."

AJ said, fighting to stop the tears. "Eva finally has her revenge, she has a lot of minerals and she managed to take away the person I love the most. This is the worst defeat of my life, it doesn't matter even if I had won the battle against you... I am defeated anyways."

Roman realized that AJ really loved Seth and that unlike him, AJ was healthy, he could help the boy.

"Are you sure that the healer in your village can cure the plague on Seth's weak body?" Roman asked with great pain in his eyes.

"Are you deaf? He can't survive the trip, you all won. You finally ended up with me," AJ said with resignation.

"AJ." Seth whispered.

AJ, despite his injured leg, took a few seconds to be by Seth's side. "Sweetie." He took one of his hands. "I'm here, I'll be here, no matter what happens, I will not be separated from you."

Roman could see even in the middle of his convalescence, Seth took AJ's hand. And that was the final frontier, which led him to make the most hurtful decision of his life. The words Roman uttered next, hurt him more than the plague itself.

"Take Seth with you. Roman said, feeling the symptoms of the plague on his body. "Try to save him."

"What are you saying? Your troops will wake up at any moment, I lost a lot of time here." AJ seemed to guess the question in Roman's eyes. "I slept all your troop, the effect must be ending."

"I have a carriage made especially for war, I will give it to you and also to my two best horses. If you go on the south side, you can still escape and get to the mountain much faster." Roman, with the little strength he had, approached the boy he loved and took him possessively in his arms.

Mary was standing at the door, she had recovered from the commotion. "Master Roman."

"Mary, this is AJ, the only love of Seth's life." Roman said bitterly. "He will take Seth back to the mountain. Seems like there is a healer who can cure him. Help AJ to go to the main stable, I'll take Seth." Then he walked with the kid on his arms.

"I don't believe you. You just can't let us go like this." AJ stared in disbelief at the raven-haired man.

"Well, I defeated you AJ, I could have buried my sword in your chest and you would not have been able to defend yourself, but I didn't. Instead I am offering you the opportunity to save him. I can't waste any more time when Seth's life is in danger. If you choose not to believe me, you will be responsible if he dies." Roman looked at AJ in a threatening way. "And it will be a great pleasure for me to finish the work and make you pay for his death."

That said, Roman left the room followed by Mary and AJ.

A few moments later, Roman had placed Seth, supplies and medications in the carriage and AJ was ready to go.

"Why are you doing this Reigns?" AJ asked.

"If you love him as much as you say, save his life, instead of wasting valuable time asking things that don't concern you." Roman refused to admit anything to his worst enemy.

AJ wasted no more time and went away from Roman's house, taking Seth with him. Roman saw how the only person he had falling in love with, was going away from him forever.

"The hardest part of letting go is saying goodbye." Roman thought sadly.

He climbed the stairs helped by Mary. The old woman put him on the bed.

"I defeated AJ in the fight, but in the end he won this battle. I will never see Seth again, he will not even know I fell in love with him. I just hope that bastard can save Seth, that's all I want." Roman said and fainted in his bed.

Mary cried inconsolably. The raven-haired kid she had raised, was wounded and defeated. The first time Roman had loved someone, to make a sacrifice of this magnitude, and that was how things ended. And it was still likely that one of them would die, or maybe both.

* * *

 **I'm sorry :(**

 **Thank you so much for your support, it means a lot to me. As always if you want another chapter leave me a review with your opinions about this one. Remember that I love you guys.**


	15. Lie to each other

**I just changed my username here on ff. net, but don't worry is still me, Paola :)**

* * *

The King, Eva, Cesaro and Randy, followed by a whole troop of soldiers, arrived at Roman's house at dusk. AJ had escaped, taking Seth with him, in the morning. The trap that AJ had set to them with the carriages was the talk of all the inhabitants of Royal City, again AJ seemed to have won. So the King only hoped that Roman would have prevented AJ from completing his plan and now he and his little fag were imprisoned by the raven-haired man.

Upon reaching the vicinity of the house, they found the sleepy troop of soldiers. The captain had to admit under a shade of shame that they had been sleeping while AJ was attacking and still could not explain how it was possible for more than 100 armed men to be fooled as well.

When they reached the entrance of Roman's house, all them saw with horror a huge black flag: the symbol of the plague. Eva thought she might faint, this could not be possible, she had sexual contact with Roman several days ago. Mary went to receive the visitors.

"Who has the plague?" Eva asked scared.

Mary smiled bitterly and Eva could interpret that the slave's smile was directed at her. "Master Roman has the plague."

Eva knew well, the old woman was enjoying the fear in her eyes because the idea that Roman could have infected her.

"We came to take Seth with us." Eva had to contain the impotence she felt at the words of the old woman.

"It's late. That warrior, Seth's boyfriend, took him several hours ago." The woman said. "Master Roman was bedridden due to the plague and he could not do anything about it. I don't understand why the soldiers didn't arrest that warrior. I expected the troop leader to come here in the morning to ask for help, but no one appeared." The old woman's alibi was perfect.

"I'll see if this useless woman is telling the truth." Randy said incredulously. "Maybe Reigns is in bed recovering from a terrible defeat."

"I'm going too." Cesaro said.

Both soldiers went to the bedroom escorted by the old woman. The place was very well lit, so both men could see that Mary was saying the truth. On a small table were the makeshift medicines the slave had prepared.

Roman's body had several blackish sores, sweat was running down his forehead, undoubtedly, he had a high fever. Cesaro was petrified, Roman had been going through various situations, from losing his pride crazed of passion for another man to almost be on the verge of madness and now he could die.

Randy had no doubt that in such a state it was impossible for Roman to fight, much less deal with AJ. The brown-haired warrior was not only a great strategist, apparently he was also very lucky. Randy was about to leave when he noticed the cut on Roman's wrist. Orton was a skilled warrior, so he knew better that the cut was fresh and made with a sword. Then he could see several other cuts on Roman's body. The general coughed and Randy panicked, fearing contagion, he hurried out of the place.

"Mr. Cesaro, please help master Roman." Mary begged in tears.

"Count on that. Today I'll be back with someone who can help Roman, there are good healers in Royal City." Cesaro looked out the window while Randy broke the news to the king. Eva paled.

"She was here several days ago with master Roman, she's afraid she caught the plague." Mary said indignantly.

"Then they're still lovers..." Cesaro looked at the old woman. "Roman has cuts made with a sword, try to hide them."

 **...**

 **A week later...**

 _"Why Roman?"_

 _"Because I fell in love with you, I love you, Seth."_

Those words danced in his mind, in a pleasant dream that sedated him, Seth didn't want to wake up. The morning light illuminated the room and he felt the warmth of a body hugging him. The boy embraced the body and rested his head on the soft chest.

"You never left me, you got it, you saved me." Seth whispered.

"Like the first time, and as always, no matter what happens, I'll always find you."

Seth froze in the embrace, his body was stiff. The voice, that voice was not...

Seth opened his eyes and realized that the person who lay next to him was AJ. Seth could not believe it, this did not make sense. He wanted to say a thousand things, but the words never left his lips. He was utterly shocked.

Seth noticed that AJ was looking at him with the same expression of adoration and sincerity that melted his heart. The brown-haired warrior pulled him close to his body and softly kissed his lips, which felt good, but it wasn't the same and in that moment Seth realized, nothing would be the sane anymore. The memories of everything lived at Roman's house came to him and he broke the kiss gently.

"AJ!" The voices of some children can be heard from outside.

AJ smiled. "Must be the brats, since I brought you here five days ago, the girls have come every morning and every afternoon to wait for you to wake up."

"I don't understand AJ... I..." Seth was trying to remember, but the last thing on his mind was the memory of Roman and him in the bathtub.

AJ got dressed and threw some clothes at the confused kid. Seth dressed by inertia, his joints still hurt and he felt a little weak and dizzy, but definitely healthy. As soon as AJ opened the door, Sasha, Becky and Charlotte fell. Dean was standing behind them. The girls saw Seth awake and practically jumped on him and hugged him tightly.

"Remember that he is still weak and you are very strong brats." Dean told them.

Seth returned the hug to the girls. They stayed in bed with him, it was obvious that they were eager to ask a lot of questions and were waiting for him to give them a signal. AJ laughed at these girls, after all, they helped a lot in the rescue.

"I'll make you breakfast." AJ said smiling to Seth.

"I don't understand anything". Seth wanted an answer.

"AJ put together a rescue strategy while we distracted the kings. He slept the entire troop around General Reigns' house and rescued you." Becky said enthusiastically.

Seth thought he would die. Dean noticed the fear in Seth's eyes. "If AJ rescued me, it means that he killed him."

"Yes." Becky said playfully, waving her hands as if she were fighting with a sword. "AJ buried a sword straight in his heart, and the evil General Reigns died."

The girls laughed at Becky's innocent gesture. The color completely disappeared from Seth's body and a tear rolled down his cheek. Dean was silently realizing everything.

"Actually, Reigns is alive, you know how these girls are." Dean said while studying Seth's reactions.

The young archer felt his heart was beating again. Thinking about the possibility that his boyfriend had killed his lover almost caused him a heart attack.

"So what happened?" Seth asked.

"Happened that you were dying when I got to Reigns' house." AJ said as he handed the tray with breakfast to Seth. "Unfortunately we didn't calculate the time well and when I arrived there, the king was there too. When they saw that you were sick, they decided to get rid of you for fear of contagion. _Reigns seemed pretty desperate to get rid of you._ " AJ emphasized this last sentence. "I brought you here in one of Reigns' war chariots, as Eva and the King decided. I don't know if they are satisfied with their decision or maybe they repent and decide to attack. In any case, we must be vigilant."

Dean was not stupid, he realized that both: Seth and AJ were lying to each other, or at least hiding things. Besides, he was in Royal City and until the kings heard about the trap, AJ had had enough time to rescue Seth. Anyway, Dean decided to remain silent, after all what mattered was that Seth was free from the torture to which he was subjected at the hands of evil general Reigns and that AJ remained as the protector of the mountain. There was no point in questioning him further. Anyway, Dean had to ask something.

"Since you woke up and you'll be fine, I have to say I'm going outside the wall. I'm going to try to find my own destiny, maybe in Mira. Leaving these walls helped me to know that I want to at least try to get out of this prison. I'm going to miss the Holy Trinity," Dean said.

AJ was a little nervous and even seemed scared by Dean's words. "If you leave the wall by your own desire, you cannot go back."

Dean noticed AJ's reaction. It was like he was afraid that Dean would find something outside the wall, something that would be dangerous for AJ and that's why he didn't want Dean to return to the mountain and spill the truth.

"What are you saying?" Becky complained. "AJ, not everyone wants to spend the rest of their lives locked up here, Dean wants to try. What if something goes wrong? Here is his home, he should come back here."

"I've fought a good part of my life to keep you all safe, if any of you decide to pay me that way, know that you can't come back. So Dean, it's your choice." AJ said.

"Have you lost your mind and your memory? If it had not been for Dean, we would never have been able to rescue Seth. Is this the fate of the people who help you?" Charlotte said indignantly.

"None of the people who live inside these walls can leave, and if they do, they will not be able to return." That's what AJ said and went to his daily surveillance route.

Dean realized that what AJ was hiding something, and it was very important if he behaved like this.

"I'm still going." It was Dean's final decision.

"We pick up food and other things for Dean." Said Becky pointing to the auburn-haired man.

"I agree. All he has is a horse." Charlotte looked at Dean. "If things go wrong, come back through the west entrance, nobody, never go through that door just us and we'll let you in."

"You have feelings after all, uh, Charlotte?" Dean smiled, dimples in full display.

Charlotte rolled her eyes. "Don't make me change my mind, Dean."

Becky left the house. Charlote and Sasha ran after her.

Seth was silent, it was obvious that he was nervous about something, he even avoided looking at Dean.

"You almost fainted when you thought Reigns was dead, there's something in this story of yours that doesn't make sense, if you need help, you can talk to me before I leave." Dean said honestly.

Seth looked at Dean on the verge of tears. "You remember when I told you that Reigns was using my body?"

"Of course." Dean said.

"What I didn't tell you that day was... is.." Seth gulped. "Roman never forced me to do it... I... I mean... we were lovers." Seth hid his face behind his hands completely embarrassed. "Roman was so attached to me that he always said that he would prefer that I die with him than send me back with AJ. The last day when I had the plague, Roman was not infected and he was still with me all the time, taking care of me."

"But AJ said that Reigns was desperate to get rid of you." Dean looked at Seth, the boy was very nervous and was about to cry.

"That doesn't make sense!" Seth admitted it and seemed so scared and desperate. "Roman may even be infected and I don't know if he's sick or not!" It was obvious that Seth was worried about Roman. "He could even be dead."

Seth's obvious desperation, scared Dean to death. This was not the reaction of a prisoner to his captor. Seth seemed like a worried lover.

"Seth..." Dean asked carefully. "Are you in love with Reigns?"

Seth met his eyes with Dean's. Fear, despair and shame filled his chocolate gems. Seth found himself unable to speak, to breathe, he was almost shaking. Dean smiled sadly at his friend and hugged him. Seth clung to him.

"Many things happened to you in this month, huh?" Dean was trying to reassure Seth. "You're not the same guy that left the mountain, you still need to find yourself, just as I need to do it. That's why I have to leave this mountain, I need to find myself as you are doing."

"Dean, I..." Seth tried to speak.

"AJ, I'm glad to know that Seth woke up." They heard a villager talking outside the house. AJ was back.

Dean stroked Seth's hair. "Calm down, I'll find out what happened to Reigns and I'll find a way to tell you." And Dean noticed that Seth calmed down a bit when he offered to find about Roman. "Seth, I know AJ is behaving like an asshole with my decision to leave the mountain, but remember that no matter what happened, he could have died trying to rescue you."

"I know, Dean." Seth finally found his voice. "I owe him my life, even now, he risked his life to save me again. Why things have to be so complicated."

"Because despite the fact that everyone calls us kids, we are no longer kids. Now we are adults, we have to find our way in life."

 **...**

The night came and Seth eyed the wounds on his hands, he had horrible scars. It was when he had that crisis. He still could not believe that, after all they had lived, Roman would have let him go, that was absurd. But AJ was not a liar, if he said that the black-haired man wanted to get rid of him, then it was true...

 _Those words that I heard you telling me were just a fantasy, delusions of my feverish mind. AJ is the only one who loves me._

Seth knew that he should put an end to all this and start over. Think about the time he had lived with Roman as a bad dream. He should stop feeling those hands touching him, those lips kissing him and lust taking control. But it was so hard, especially now that he realized his feelings.

 _I just need to make an effort, try to be the same guy I was before I left this mountain, try to feel the same feelings._

Seth sighed.

 _But Dean is right, I'm not the same anymore, I don't know if I can be the same. But I have to try, I need to try, I need to let AJ heal my heart and soul._

AJ entered his room. Seth was staring at him, he needed to find the same feelings he felt the first time he gave himself to this man. That was the only way to heal, the only way to forget.

"Make love to me, AJ." Seth said it was the first step in trying to leave behind memories.

"Of course honey."

Life was giving Seth another chance and he would take it. AJ hugged Seth's body tightly and undressed him, he also got rid of all his clothes, knelt on the bed in front of his young boyfriend, AJ gently took his hands and kissed them. He was giving small kisses on the scars on Seth's wrists. The boy could not help melting at the gesture. So was AJ, so soft, so sweet when he makes love. Seth closed his eyes completely, surrendered to that feeling.

AJ lay him gently on the bed. "I will never let anyone separate us again, this time I will protect you well."

But even if he tried, Seth could not feel like the naive boy who was madly in love with AJ. That boy was nowhere to be found.

 _"I am going to train your body so good that even when you no longer live under my roof, you will remain mine."_ Roman had said.

 _But Roman left me, he let me go_. Seth felt desperate.

AJ softly kissed his neck and his hands touched his body with tenderness. Seth closed his eyes desperately trying to feel the same, trying to remember why he fell in love with the brown-haired warrior. This was the right thing to wash away all the sin and lust that had dominated his soul, to have the opportunity to purify his body with the love of his hero.

AJ touched his body and spread his cheeks and Seth panicked. He pushed AJ violently. The brown-haired warrior watched in horror as Seth was so scared. He was pale and tried to breathe properly.

 _"I love you, Seth and I can't deny it anymore. That's why I will save you, babe."_ But that wasn't real, Roman didn't say that. It was just delusions of his feverish mind.

Seth watched at AJ, the warrior was obviously hurt by Seth's behavior, but at the same time he was worried. This was not Seth, this was a different person.

"I'm sorry AJ, I'm just... I'm not ready yet." Seth was holding back tears. "I know I started this but... can you have a little patience with me? I'll try, I just need time, please."

AJ sighed. "I'll have all the patience you need, but I think you can cure everything that hurts you if you talk about it."

Oh boy, Seth was never going to talk about what happened at Reigns' house. It was impossible, his wounds would have to heal in the deepest silence.

AJ hugged Seth tenderly. Seth melted in the embrace and hugged him. At this time this was all he needed. Maybe things would go back to where they belonged over time. Yes, Seth would be the same, he just needed time.

"I'll wait, Sethie, we have our whole life here to heal your wounds and reclaim our lives and our love."

"Thanks AJ."

AJ gently kissed Seth's lips and Seth returned the kiss. This was the first step to be himself again. Baby steps, that's how Seth would be the same again, little by little, with the help of his hero.

Little by little, he would forget everything he lived with Roman Reigns.

Little by little, he would forget everything Roman made him feel.

Little by little, he would forget those words haunting his mind.

Little by little, he would forget Roman Reigns.

 _Would he?_

* * *

 **Poor Sethie :(**

 **Thank you so much for your support, it means the world to me.**

 **As always, if you want another chapter, leave me a review with your opinions about this one. Remember that I love you guys!**


	16. The system has failed

**This chapter is very important, read everything until the end.**

* * *

"You're so fucking lucky. How do you feel?" Cesaro asked his friend.

"Like shit, this is worse than the wounds in the battle, I can't even stand up." Roman responded frustrated. "I can barely talk and I still have a high fever."

"Can you explain to me now how all this happened? Mary told the kings that you caught the plague before AJ rescued Seth, but those cuts in your body don't tell the same story." Tony said thoughtfully.

"AJ slept the troop and came to challenge me, we fought and I beat him, but when I was about to kill him, Seth called me and that's why I didn't kill the bastard."

"That explains the cuts." Tony whispered.

"The first one who caught the plague was Seth, you can imagine how I got it." Roman said.

"I'd rather not, your sex life stopped being interesting because you will not talk about tits and pussies." Tony looked at his friend. "But... how did AJ rescue Seth if you defeated him?"

"When I felt I was going to be the next victim of the plague, and I couldn't save his life... I realized that you were right: I fell madly in love with the brat. I sent him with AJ, so he would try to do what I couldn't: save Seth's life. I even gave him my carriage and my two best horses." Roman closed his eyes in exasperation. "And I don't even know if it worked, I don't know if Seth is alive or he died on the way. I grew up so fucking attached to him and in the end I lost him anyway."

"Well, I have bad news for you." Tony said.

Roman paled. "Is it something about Seth?"

"Wow, you're really in love." Tony said. "It's not about him... During your days of convalescence, everyone thought you would die, then Randy is in charge of everything, he's the new general of all the troops."

Roman frowned in disgust. "That doesn't make sense, you should lead the troops."

"But I'm not kissing Eva's feet, and that's not the worst part." Tony took a deep breath. "The king died yesterday early. The official announcement is that he died from the plague that he caught when he visited you, although he was never close to you."

"Eva!" Roman said indignantly: "That bitch came here to propose me to kill the king, I rejected it. Anyways, she tied a rope around her neck, the Senate will discover her trap and behead her."

"The military committee dismissed the Senate yesterday, and when I say dismissed, I want to say that they killed everyone, including their families." Tony said.

"What the hell!" Roman was still very weak, unable to do anything. "How is it that people have accepted that?"

"Eva is doing what all the corrupt governments do to cloud the sight of their people, she gave them small gifts, only alms, but many people are so satisfied with that shit that they don't even care if Eva kills their families. The few who don't agree know that if they show their dissatisfaction they can suffer the same fate as the members of the Senate."

Roman grimaced in disgust. "That bitch will destroy the kingdom, but I don't understand how the military committee is supporting her."

"It seems that Randy convinced them, AJ gave a substantial amount of minerals to distract them while they carried out their plan and those resources convinced the military committee to support Eva. The bitch is also acquiring powerful weapons because she wants to attack Mira and also destroy the AJ's wall. If she gets to have all the treasures of that mountain, she will be invincible." Tony said, clenching his fists in anger.

"She plans to kill Seth." Roman whispered.

"Roman, you've lost your mind! We're talking about the total debacle of the governance system. The whole damn kingdom in that bitch's hands! And you're still thinking about that kid?" Tony was angry. "Look, I know we're far from being honest, but damn, I don't want to be part of this stupidity, we have to stop Eva and for that I need your help. It's absurd that you're just thinking about that kid you don't even know if he is alive or dead, while we have a problem of this magnitude."

Tony was right. He was always the voice of reason that anchored the general's rage. "Do all the troops obey Eva's orders?"

"Yours and mine don't, neither Cena's. Actually Mr. hustle, loyalty and respect." Tony rolled his eyes. "He wants to go with a delegation to Mira, ask for help from King Goldberg and tell him about the future attacks that Randy and Eva want to make against his kingdom. That's why we need a letter from you, you're one of the most respected military leaders, and with that John will have the support for the King of Mira and he could ask for help."

"Help me, I'm going to write that letter now." Said Roman

 **...**

Dean was arriving at Royal City on his horse and he saw a girl, she looked a little scared and her clothes were full of ashes. Dean took her to the river where the girl took off the dirt from her clothes and arms. Then they went to Royal City to eat.

"My grandfather used to be the healer here in Royal City. The queen came to our house two days ago and threatened him to certify the king's death because the current healer was trying to save General Reigns's life."

"Reigns is sick?" Dean could not believe it.

"The plague, said the Queen. I was hidden listening to everything."

"You shouldn't spy. Do you know that such information could cost you your life?"

"It happened already, even though my grandfather certified the death of the king, the queen killed all my family anyway, the soldiers burned our house. I saved myself because I was hidden... the queen didn't want the people to know that the king was poisoned."

Dean sighed. "What's your name?"

"Bayley."

"Ok Bayley, you must keep your mouth shut, I'm going to leave you outside a church."

"Take me with you." The girl said and hugged Dean.

"I can't".

"Why not?"

"I have no money."

"If you had money... would you do it?"

"You barely know me, I could be a murderer or a thief. Why do you want to come with me?"

"Because I feel like you're a good person, I'm just a girl, I can find a pervert or a bad guy."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Ok, if you have enough money, I'll take you with me."

Then Randy appeared before them. "Dean, it's been a long time since I last saw you." Then he looked at the girl. "And who are you?"

"I'm Dean's sister."

"You are raising your little sister." Randy said and walked towards the auburn-haired man.

"Yes, it's that our parents died. The plague." Dean said.

Randy handed her a small bag with several gold coins. Bayley looked at the bag and smiled. It was enough money for Dean to fulfill his promise to take care of her.

"Go buy things, Dean will pick you up later." Randy said pedantically.

 **...**

The first time they had sex, it was something crazy and fast. This time was different. Randy even took Dean to his own house, now they were in the soldier's huge bed. Dean was happy, Randy had been kind, kissed him with passion and now between groans he claimed his body.

"I like you very much, Dean." Randy hit Dean's sweet spot again and again.

"I like you a lot too." Actually, Dean liked him more than a lot.

Randy was handsome and had no prejudice or shame. He also treated him very well and was a great lover. Dean thought maybe he had found the perfect man, his heart skipped a beat. And with that realization, the auburn-haired young man came to ecstasy repeating the name of his lover

Randy clung to his lover's body reaching orgasm. Dean thought he was living a dream, Randy was the one, leaving the mountain was a great idea.

"Stay with me, you just have to keep me happy." Randy grabbed the boy's chin.

Dean smiled happily. He could not believe what he was hearing, this was wonderful. "I'll stay here with you. Wow! A man like you is going to be my boyfriend."

Randy chuckled, which was a clear mockery of Dean's words. "Don't be silly, Dean. Obviously, I will have to marry some woman from the village and she will come to live here. I will buy a house on the outskirts of the city and you will live there. You will have to keep my dick happy, which is for what I'm going to have you."

Randy's proposal would have been perfect, a handsome man who will take care of him. But being someone's dirty little secret was not exactly what he wanted. Dean wanted something like AJ and Seth, where they did not hide their feelings, but outside the mountain that was impossible. Dean saddened.

"Now, I am the new general of all the troops." Randy said very proud. "I have power, money and I just need a young and submissive lover like you."

Dean was disappointed, but he did not want to upset this man, he could be dangerous. "Let me talk to my sister, I have to take care of her."

"I don't want that brat in our way. I'll send her away, until she's old enough to get married. We can marry her with a soldier, so you'll get rid of that annoyance. Just leave everything in my hands, your only job will be to keep my bed warm."

Dean thought he heard how his heart broke, this man was evil, very evil. Dean wanted to mourn his bad luck but he could not do it, not yet. First he had to get away from Randy as quickly as possible. But before that he was going to find something.

"If you're the general, what happened to Reigns?"

"That asshole caught the plague... unfortunately, he survived."

"Well, if he survived, he might want to get his job back."

"Impossible, I was investigating, that asshole had sword cuts on his body, fresh cuts made the same day that his prisoner was strangely rescued. He was supposed to be sick in bed with a fever." Randy smirked. "I'm not an idiot. While he was recovering, taken care of by his maid, I checked his barn and found very important things there. I'll go there with Eva and some of my soldiers tonight and I'll make him confess, I have a good way of doing it." Randy said smiling with pure evilness.

That story was full of lies. AJ's version did not match Reigns' version and, apparently, Reigns' was not true. "Why would Reigns do that? It would not have any benefit."

"Maybe AJ bought him, you didn't see all the treasures that asshole brought to this city. I'm dying to know the answer, and very soon I'll do it."

"And when you get those answers, what will happen? You will continue to be in charge of the army, I guess."

"Not only that, if Reigns had something to do with the prisoner's escape, his punishment will be death, he survived the plague, but this time he won't get it. We also bought some weapons that are on the way, weapons so powerful that we will break AJ's wall quickly, take advantage of the treasures, kill the little prisoner and enslave all the rebels." Randy turned to kiss Dean.

If Dean's heart had broken, it was now crumbled, destroyed. Even Randy's kisses were now nauseating for the auburn-haired young man. Dean was sad, disappointed and heartbroken, but he did not have time to lament, he had to go back and alert his people.

 **...**

When Randy left his house. Dean ran away and now he was looking for Bayley, he was so desperate. The whole mountain would be razed and nothing could be done. Dean had to return and prevent them. Charlotte said she would let him in.

Bayley was in the church. There were few people in the big temple.

"Bayley we must go now." Dean seemed to want to cry.

"Even though you're friend with General Orton, I still think you're good, you should stay away from him." The girl said pleadingly.

"You're right, that man is the devil." Dean said sadly. "I'm just a stupid peasant who thought he found a prince and I found an ogre."

Dean saw the girl, she was a little pale, moving her eyes strangely. But Dean thought nothing of it and kept talking. "Randy Orton is no more than a murderer, and he will kill many people, we must return before he can get it."

"And who are those people that Randy is going to kill?" A male voice that sounded strangely familiar to Dean, spoke behind him.

"I tried to warn you," Bayley said completely pale.

 **...**

Dean was a warrior, but he was unarmed and he had to take care of Bayley. So the other man who was a soldier, took him under threat to his house. Which was not very easy, Dean bit him and several times tried to escape. In the end the man used Bayley as a hostage and Dean had to surrender. Both were dragged to a huge house near the gates of the Royal City Dean thought he would soon be a dead man because he recognized the man in question. Dean had to confess everything.

"Randy is going to kill Roman!" Tony hit the bedside table. Bayley hugged Dean.

"Actually, only if he finds evidence that he let the prisoner go. I still think that General Reigns had no reason to do it. I don't think anything will happen." Dean said pretending he did not know who they were talking about.

"Roman freed the prisoner, he even helped AJ take the boy to the mountain." Cesaro said frustrated anyway everything seemed lost.

"Reings released Seth!" Dean immediately regretted what he said.

"Do you know Seth?" Cesaro's gaze was murderous.

"I used to live on the mountain." Dean whispered. "Seth is my friend."

Bayley looked at Cesaro so angry. "General Orton will kill all the people on that mountain where Dean lived in. Thousands of lives, and you're worried for only one person. General Reigns, you and General Orton are exactly the same murderers: Now you're offended because one of your friends will be murdered."

Dean covered her mouth. "I beg you to ignore her, she is only a girl."

Cesaro grabbed Dean's arm violently and dragged him to a carriage outside his house.

"We're going to Roman's house. Randy should be on his way and his house is far away, you're going to help me."

"I will go." Bayley ran after them. They both looked at her angrily. "Don't look at me like that, I'm the granddaughter of a healer, and he taught me a lot of things, if General Reigns is hurt I can help him." The girl stuttered.

While they were on the way, Dean finished confessing everything, even that Seth was alive. There was no time to seek help, so Cesaro had to go alone with Dean and the girl. After all, she was the only witness that the King had not died from the plague.

 **...**

Roman was asleep when a light woke him up. Two armed soldiers appeared before him. Behind them was Eva carrying a big lamp. The men took the confused general to the central stable where Randy was. The whole place was lit with torches. They threw the weak General in the middle of the hay scattered all over the place.

"What the hell is going on?" Roman grunted with the little strength he had.

 **...**

Cesaro, Dean and Bayley arrived at Roman's house. There they saw that the doors had been forced. Tony looked for Roman throughout the house and could not find him. Then when they went out into the yard, they noticed that there were lights in the barn. Cautiously they approached, they knew they were outnumbered.

"Girl stops following us." Cesaro said. "I'll tie you to the carriage."

"If a soldier comes and finds me there, he will hurt me!" She protested.

"Do whatever you want, just don't screw things up." Cesaro whispered angrily.

They arrived at the barn and hid among several bales of hay. They were quite close to the people who were there, they could even hear everything but they could not get close to them, they were outnumbered.

There was Randy who approached Roman showing a series of bottles with medicines for the plague, some clothes scattered on the floor and most importantly: the prisoner's straps that Eva recognized immediately. In his desperation to save Seth, the general left many traces in the stable, and because of her desperation to take care of Roman, Mary did not hide the evidence.

"When I saw you sick I noticed the cuts with the sword on your body, fresh cuts. You had a battle with AJ and I don't think he wanted to leave you alive, there were bloodstains in your room, your wounds were not deep enough to have scattered all that blood. There were also traces of blood in this barn, someone injured was here. Besides Altair and Antares, your beloved wild horses, disappeared. It's impossible that AJ has tamed them so fast, those beasts are so well trained that they only obey your orders. Besides, your beloved carriage is gone, it took me a while but I could tell something was really wrong, I just need the final answer, the truth of what happened here the day the prisoner escaped. Only you can tell us."

Roman smirkd. Actually, Randy was stupid enough to believe he was going to say something. If he could bear the wounds of the battle and the plague, he could endure even torture and would not say anything to the bastard. "Eat shit, you bastard. You yourself have started this stupid theory and you've come to my house in the middle of the night, now give me an answer."

"You think I'm so stupid to get that information from you, no, no, no." Randy said.

Another soldier brought Mary. She was beaten and her hands tied. The soldier stood in front of Roman, showing him the beaten old woman. The raven-haired man was very weak, could not move properly, could barely kneel. Randy put his sword in the general's chest. "Is this the woman who raised you, isn't she?"

Dean, Cesaro and Bayley were horrified, watching the scene, as desperate as Roman. Actually none of them could do anything.

Then Eva went to the old woman. "If something needs to be revealed, this old witch will tell us what it is about."

Eva kicked the woman in her stomach. She writhed but said nothing. Roman had to recognize her courage, but he knew better than she could not stand it. Confessing the truth would not save them, but he had to do something. Since he saw Seth on the verge of death, the general had not felt so much despair.

A kick in the stomach followed by a direct hit on the old woman's face, Eva was a strong young woman and was having a lot of fun abusing Mary. The soldier released her and the woman cringed, crying on the floor.

"Speak now, tell us the whole damn story or see how this old bitch will die in this horrible way." Randy said.

Roman clenched his fists and looked at his maid. She pleaded with his eyes not to say anything, but Roman could not continue to see that abuse. Also, he was absolutely angry. If he was going to die he would rub in Eva's face all he did with Seth.

"You're right, I let Seth escape, I gave AJ the carriage, horses, medicine because Seth had the plague." Roman said.

"You were afraid of contagion." Eva guessed.

"No way, I actually caught the plague because I was having sex with Seth." Roman kept his eyes on Mary who was crying knowing the consequences of her master's words.

Eva was pale, of all possibilities, this was the least imagined. She went to Roman and slapped him. "That's a lie!"

"Sure I was going to lie about having sex with another man. Actually, I can understand why AJ preferred him, it's just... he's amazing. Eva, that afternoon I had to put my hands on your body, I just thought about him." Roman licked the blood that came out of his mouth because of the slap. "Because he's better than you'll ever be."

Eva wanted to cry, she wanted to scream, she wanted to die. Once again Seth had taken away the man she loved, she had been despised because they preferred Seth. And that was the final offense. She was going to take revenge on the little brat. Seth was going to pay dearly for having got in her way.

"With the treasures that AJ brought me, I bought weapons that Randy's troop will bring to Royal City... Powerful weapons that will destroy the damn wall... If the little fag survived the plague, I'll go back and catch him again. I'll torture him so he will pray to die and even then I will not kill him, I will live to torture him forever!" Eva screamed in anger.

"AJ will not let you touch him again." Roman said, smiling.

"Why do you defend that kid?" Another slap.

"Because like your ex-boyfriend, I also fell in love with him, that's why I did all these things to save him." Roman said. "I love Seth."

Eva's anger was so powerful that she started kicking the old woman over and over again. "I'll kill you, Roman, but first I'm going to make you suffer, making you see how I end up with the life of this old witch who raised you." Eva cried hysterically.

Bayley was crawling through the hay almost to one of the torches.

"What the hell is this girl doing?" Cesaro was hysterical.

"You don't have the slightest experience with spoiled brats." Dean said looking into his eyes. "That girl is going to save the night."

"What are you talking about?" Cesaro looked at Dean very angry.

The girl pushed the torch and the fire began to spread throughout the barn. The hay burned easily and even Eva's dress caught fire. Randy and the soldiers were trying to help the Queen. Cesaro took Roman and Dean approached the old woman. The auburn-haired man touched the woman's neck and looked at Cesaro and Reigns while shaking his head, Mary was dead. There was no time to waste, smoke and fire were the best distraction now. Cesaro and Dean ran with Roman who was still convalescing and Bayley followed them.

They did not know if it was fear or despair but in a record time they crossed the yard, the house and arrived at the carriage. Cesaro placed Roman in the carriage and left the place as fast as he could.

"Where do we go?" Dean asked.

"I don't know. Eva and Randy saw me, we can't go back to Royal City, and surely those soldiers will chase us." Cesaro was terrified. "We won't get it."

"We are going to die!" Bayley complained.

Dean sighed. "We will not die, and we do have somewhere to go. General Cesaro, go to the south. There's only one place we can go, anyways, I have to go there."

* * *

 **I'm sorry about Mary :( But in the bright side I'm pretty sure you all know where Dean will take Cesaro and Roman ;)**

 **Oh, I changed my username to make it match with my username in Tumblr. I am elegyofemptinss there too.**

 **As always if you want another chapter leave me a review with your opinions about this one. Remember that I love you guys!**


	17. Liars

Sasha, Charlotte and Becky opened the doors for Dean who was inside a carriage.

In the moment they all were safe inside the wall and Dean was leaving the carriage, the girls noticed that other people were inside.

"That's a soldier from Royal City!" Charlotte panicked. "You betrayed us!"

Dean pulled Charlotte's hair. "He's just a soldier trapped here, you really think he can hurt us, huh."

"I don't know the problem you're involved in now, but if it includes a soldier from Royal City, we're not going to help you." Charlotte said very determined.

"Please help us!" Bayley got out of the carriage and hugged the other three girls.

"She's a hugger." Dean explained.

In that moment Cesaro left the carriage. Charlotte was still angry but Sasha and Becky were stunned. They had never seen such a beautiful man, Cesaro got close to Dean.

"Wow, Deano, is that a prince?" Sasha sighed.

Bayley noticed that Sasha and Becky were totally starstruck by Tony, so she got an idea. "This is general Antonio Cesaro and you can trust him because he's Dean's boyfriend."

Cesaro's jaw almost hit the floor, he wasn't Dean's boyfriend. The soldier watched at the auburn-haired man, expecting that he would clarify this issue but Dean said nothing, he just shrugged and grinned at Tony.

"OMG Dean went outside the mountain and found a prince!" Becky was almost throwing flowers at the new couple.

Charlotte frowned. "He can be Dean's boyfriend but he's still a soldier from Royal City. Are we going to let him in just like that? Well, the fuck no! I'm going to tell the entire village that a soldier is here and-"

"Shut up, Charlotte!" Sasha rolled her eyes. "Dean found a prince and you want to ruin it for him! If he's with Dean then he's a good person."

Cesaro was about to clarify everything. "Look girls I-"

"Well, if you're Dean's boyfriend then you can get in." Charlotte squinted her eyes. "That's the only reason I am not yelling at everyone to just kick you out of here, okay."

"What were you about to say?" Becky asked Cesaro.

The soldier didn't want to be exposed so he didn't answer the question. He just sighed and decided to leave those girls think whatever they wanted. Plus, he heard Roman complaining weakly, the former general was still sick and needed attention.

"Deano, tell your boyfriend to put the carriage in your backyard, it's fine." Charlotte pursed her lips in distrust toward the soldier. "But I will keep my eyes on him, okay?

 **...**

Dean's house was very small, like almost every house on that mountain and it only had two rooms. Becky, Charlotte and Sasha had been taking care of the place. Cesaro placed Roman on a bed in one of the bedrooms. The handsome soldier realized that the doors of that house had no locks, something so strange. Bayley was taking care of Roman while Sasha and Becky dragged Charlotte to get food because Bayley was nice and they liked her.

"You little troublemaker," Tony was talking to Bayley. "Why did you say that I'm Dean's boyfriend? I'm not a fa-"

"A what?" Dean looked at Tony with disappointment, the auburn-haired man was carrying a blanket for Roman. "I'm a person you asshole, better than you probably."

Tony was embarrassed. He was in Dean's house, receiving his help and offending him.

"You're right, general Cesaro." Bayley said with sadness. "I shouldn't have said that Dean was your boyfriend. You don't deserve someone like him. He's helping you and you're here being rude. General Reigns changed for better, but I guess not everyone can do something like that."

Bayley left the room and Tony was speechless. He had been in so many battles and never felt so defeated as he felt right now. Defeated by a 12 years old and a young peasant.

Dean threw the blanket on Tony's face and walked toward the door of the bedroom. "If you want to take a bath, you must go to the river to fetch water, there are some containers in the backyard where you can store it. You must collect water for your friend."

"Hey Dean!" Cesaro said as the auburn-haired boy turned to look at him. "I'm sorry, I'm an asshole. If not for you we would have been killed. Bayley is right I don't deserve you. It's just..."

"I understand okay?" Dean sighed, he was tired and only wanted to take a bath and eat something. "You don't want your reputation stained, I will tell the truth to the girls."

"Don't do it. It's okay. And I apologize again, I shouldn't have called you a... well that word. You're right, you're person, a very good one, better than I'd ever be and even if I just behaved stupidly I need you to know that I am very grateful with you. Thank you Dean, thanks for your help. I know you're betting on the bad guys, but believe me, we're all on the same side right now."

Tony walked toward Dean and smiled at him, then he stretched his hand at the young peasant. "Forgive me?"

Dean couldn't be angry anymore, Tony was being honest in his apology. And all this situation was stressful. Plus, he was so danm handsome. Dean wasn't shy at all but for some reason, for the first time in his life, he blushed. He felt his face was on fire and Tony obviously noticed it but he just kept smiling at him.

"Apology accepted." Dean took Tony's hand as he watched at the floor, kinda nervous. "Besides, Eva was born here, we are also in debt to your people for sending that bitch to their lives, so don't worry."

 **...**

Tony, Dean and Bayley took a well-deserved bath and were finishing breakfast. Suddenly the entrance door opened.

"I was going to say that it would be a good idea to put locks on your door." Cesaro pointed out.

AJ and Seth entered. Seth paled and froze when he recognized Cesaro.

AJ was quite angry. "Nobody uses locks, in this town we don't have thieves or malicious people." He looked at Dean accusingly. "But we have some liars here. Now you're going to explain why a soldier from Royal City is sitting happily at your table!"

"There's a good reason, AJ. Even if you think is absurd." Dean sounded apologetic.

"Dean, everything that comes out of your mouth are pure lies, if you decided to leave the mountain, you should not go back. You will go out with that soldier again, I don't want liars living on this mountain." AJ yelled in exasperation.

"You should not be so hard on liars, after all, you're also part of them." Cesaro spoke. "Dean told us what was your version of Seth's rescue." Cesaro pointed at Seth. "Do you know that story, kid?"

"The king released me and-" Seth tried to speak.

"That is a lie!" Bayley screamed. "General Reigns told the Queen that he released you because he fell in love with you. He gave his carriage, his two horses and medicine to a guy named AJ, because he wanted to save your life. He did it because he also had the plague and he knew he could not save you."

Seth looked at his boyfriend totally confused. "You said he wanted to get rid of me."

"In his desperation to save you, Roman didn't cover any of the traces of your presence in the barn and that's how Randy and Eva discovered the truth, they tortured Roman's maid to make him confess." Cesaro said.

"Mary!" Seth paled. "Is she okay?"

Dean looked at Cesaro and the soldier nodded. "Eva killed her in front of Reigns as a revenge for his confession about his feeling for you." Dean said nervously. "He couldn't do anything to stop Eva, he was still weak from the plague, he couldn't even walk on his own."

"Mary was an angel. She was always so good to me, always supportive. How could Eva do something like that?" Tears began to escape from the eyes of the young archer "She raised Roman, to see her die must have been something horrible for him."

AJ could not believe anything he was seeing, and even if it was pretty obvious, the warrior refused to accept it. There were many things he did not know about Seth's captivity and it seemed that everyone in that room knew very well. Everyone but him.

"What happened to Roman?! Where is he?" Seth demanded. "Where is he?!"

"In my room, he is unconscious, we were traveling for days and he was still very weak, maybe he just needs to rest a little." Dean tried to reassure the young archer.

Seth ran to Dean's room without giving further explanations to AJ.

Cesaro looked at AJ and made a sarcastic gesture. "Now you just need to discover the lies your little boyfriend has been saying, so we all can leave this mountain together because liars should not live here."

They all went to Dean's room, the room was very small, so only Seth and AJ were in, the others were watching from outside.

Seth was petrified. To see Roman looking so weak, unconscious and bedridden was overwhelming. The black-haired man was strong, proud and stubborn and now he looked so defeated. Roman had to be very weak and sick. Seth went to Roman and took one of his hands.

"Roman... Roman..." He called him. "Listen to me, please... It's me, Seth."

The tension can be cut with a knife. AJ was obviously upset and all of them were nervous and confused.

"You have to explain all this." AJ said behind the boy.

Seth could feel the anger emanating from his boyfriend's body. The young archer sighed deeply, he left Roman's hand and stood up. He walked towards AJ til they were face to face and looked into his eyes.

"Here are many lies AJ, things you said and things I hid." Seth was about to spill the truth and the tension was even more intense. "I was sent to Roman as a prisoner, he was supposed to prevent you from being able to rescue me. I hated him and he hated me. For some unknown reason, Roman began to feel attracted to me and to be honest, it was the same for me. None of us wanted to accept something like that, it was embarrassing and humiliating for both of us, but in the end we could not take it anymore and it just happened."

"It just happened?" AJ was so angry. "What happened? Did you dare to..."

Seth covered his face with his hands, he was terribly embarrassed when he nodded. "We did it. That's how he caught the plague... Roman took care of me. Every night since I came to this mountain I heard him say he loved me in dreams, I thought they were delusions as a result of the time when I had a fever, but now I think that at some point of his convalescence, he really said it."

AJ felt he could not see, could not breathe.

"We are losing valuable time, I need a healer for Roman, and you," Cesaro told AJ. "You need a good strategy because Eva will attack this village. With the resources you gave as Seth's ransom, she sent soldiers to buy weapons, and I don't think your wall will resist that kind of attack, that's what you need to worry about now."

AJ was too shocked by this revelation. He suspected something was happening, it was obvious that Roman wanted to save Seth. That's why he lied, he didn't want Seth to know about that, he was jealous. But what AJ never thought was that Seth would of cheat. Much less he would actually let other man to fuck him. AJ couldn't stand it anymore and left the room, walking to the living room, pacing back and forth, like he was trying to assimilate all these things.

Seth, in the other hand, walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" Dean asked.

"I'm going to bring the healer, I will not let Roman die. He saved my life, at least I owe that to him." Seth said that and left.

AJ was angrier now, he looked at Dean with pure hate. "I don't care about anything, all of you are going to leave the mountain now. Take that carriage and get out of here carrying that Roman Reigns asshole!"

"So that's it, you're not interested in saving the lives of the hundreds of people you locked in this cage. You can only think of your own selfishness." Cesaro accused AJ. "You're no better than Eva. A true leader would be happy to have the information you have now, and would be even happier to know that we can help you improve the defenses of this place."

Dean watched at the soldier intently. AJ was still angry but he wasn't talking so Cesaro continued.

"Roman and I must go to Mira, we have a war to fight, but it will be outside this wall. The one who should keep taking care of this cage and pastoring these people that you have locked here, it's you AJ, not us."

AJ did not want to admit that Cesaro was right. He was too hurt to know the truth that Seth never wanted to talk, to really think logically. Repeatedly he asked his boyfriend what happened at Reigns' house and Seth always refused to say anything. Now he even had the problem of the weapons Eva was buying, AJ had to save hundreds of people while bearing the burden of his boyfriend's betrayal, the boy he loved so much that he sacrificed many things to rescue him. The devastation of the town will be the price to pay for the freedom of his cheating boyfriend. AJ felt that the world was falling on his shoulders. He left the place immediately.

Shortly after, Seth came back with the healer. The woman checked Roman and came to the conclusion that the black-haired man was weak due to the short recovery time he had. He needed to rest a little and if he woke up they should feed him well. Seth immediately started to make healthy food for Romam. After that, the young archer left the house and asked Bayley to take care of the raven-haired man.

 **...**

At night, Seth was in the house he shared with his boyfriend. AJ had pain and disappointment etched on his face.

"I think you suspected something." Seth whispered. "That would explain why you lied to me."

"Roman defeated me in the battle, he could kill me and chose to let me live, free my boyfriend and give me everything I needed to escape, only a fool would not have realized that Roman feels something for you, but what I never suspected, is that you could feel the same, much less that you would betray me. I never thought you would let someone else touch you, and you did. You, the only person in the world that I trusted blindly, I would never have conceived that you could betray me. You knew the hardwork I was doing here to rescue you. You even sent Dean to say you were waiting for me to rescue you! Were you fucking with Reigns when you sent me that message?" AJ was on the verge of tears because of anger.

Seth felt worse than trash. He could not deny anything of what AJ was saying and he did not want to lie anymore. "Yes, I was... sleeping with him at that moment and I hated myself, I wanted to commit suicide every time I realized what I had been able to do. I had an internal battle with myself every damn day and my life was a disgrace." Seth cried.

"And you were so sad that you let him fuck you again. Or did you only do it once?" AJ spat bitterly.

Seth cried while answering. "Every damn night, he and I did it. I hated him and he hated me... I didn't even know I was capable of doing the things he made me do, but when he touched me, I lost all my sanity and-"

A hard slap silenced Seth. "How could you do this to me! I've done nothing more than love you and protect you. You were my little prince, I took care of you for years and never ever failed you. I was even afraid of confessing my feelings because I didn't want to scare you. I walked on eggshells around you to be sure you were happy. And you gave a shit about all that and opened your legs like a cheap whore for him! For our enemy!"

Seth was crying non stop. "I'm so sorry..."

AJ held his head in despair. "If it was someone else Seth... Do you even realize that Roman Reigns is a murderer? He's the enemy and was trying to destroy this place. Roman has killed so many innocent people, he even had you imprisoned. You chose to betray me with the man who made our lives miserable. You have hurt me like no other person could have done. You killed me here!"

Seth couldn't speak, couldn't breath. He could of say that Roman has changed but... that would mean nothing to AJ. And Seth wasn't sure about Roman, he could be the same, he didn't know.

"And you know what is the worst thing about this?" AJ said in despair. "The whole town will be destroyed with the resources I spend one month collecting. Yes, my love, you listened to that soldier, the resources I gave to save your life are the same ones that Eva is using to acquire the weapons with which we will be destroyed. I spend one month making this people work their ass to get the resources to destroy themselves, all that because I love you so much. Yet, you chose a murderer."

Seth felt weak, as he was sick again. AJ was right. He saved his life twice and he made the whole village to work hard to collect the minerals to rescue him. The mountain will be destroyed for him.

"And you know who will have to deal with your mess?" AJ said with bitterness. "Again, me. I will have to protect this village, the same village I helped to put in danger trying to save your ass."

"I'll leave the mountain and go to Royal City to talk to Eva." Seth was crying in despair. "She wants to kill me. I will save you all... I"

"You think she would care!" AJ shouted angrily. "Eva will bring us down with or without you here, now the damage is done. I must try to save this village because that's the only thing I can do. You destroyed me, Eva really didn't need to do anything, you did all the work for her. You took my heart and crushed it on the ground. I even let you kill my will."

"AJ, I'm so sorry." Seth cried and tried to approach his boyfriend.

"And how much stupid I can be that I still love you." AJ's gaze was a mix of sadness and anger.

Seth was shaking. He was feeling so guilty. AJ save him twice, he worked so hard for him and with those same resources the village would be destroyed. He was feeling so unworthy, so low. They all made a sacrifice for him, a sacrifice that would cost the whole village.

"I can't believe I love you so damn much that I can't conceive my life without you!" AJ shouted. "But right now I don't want to see your face!"

AJ grabbed violently grabbed Seth by the arm and led him to the door, then he closed it on his face. Seth was about to enter again but he heard AJ thrashing things inside. Better let AJ calm his anger and frustration and stay away from him for the night.

"This is exactly what I told Roman I was afraid. AJ doesn't deserve this, he doesn't deserve my betrayal. Now he has to deal with the whole village, they will hate him when they know the resources will be used to destroy us and he will be alone facing this. I can't keep ruining his life. I just can't."

Seth got scared when he heard something big being crashed against the wall. Seth better left the place, maybe tomorrow he would talk to AJ, he knew what he had to do to calm him, he knew what he has to do to pay all the things that man had done for him his entire life... And that was breaking his heart into pieces.

* * *

 **Oh boy, the cat is out of the bag. What will happen? As always if you want another chapter leave me a review. Remember that I love you!**


	18. Still alive and Well?

Seth was so devastated. AJ had never behaved that way before. The young archer felt so guilty that he did not try to defend himself, his head was spinning with such confusion and guilt. When he returned to the mountain he was certain that Roman had let him go and that had given him the resignation to return to his past life, go back to AJ and try to rebuild their relationship, even if his feelings were different now.

But with this new information, knowing that Roman had confessed his love for him, that Roman had let him go to save his life and that he had lost his military career and achievements for falling in love with him, everything had changed. Seth could not ignore his feelings anymore, he could not run from them, he would have to accept them.

However, Seth discovered all this when AJ had made a new sacrifice for him, one that would cost the lives of all the villagers and would destroy years of hard work protecting the village. All for loving him.

Seth had to choose between Roman the murderer who wanted to redeem himself for love or AJ the hero who, for loving him, inadvertently sacrificed the entire village.

"But that doesn't mean I can follow my heart." Seth sighed as he walked to Dean's house. "No matter what I feel, I can't ignore what is happening in the village, I can't ignore that rescuing me will be the downfall of AJ and all the people who received me with love and cared for me for years. The price this place has to pay for my weakness has been too high and I can't be so indolent to keep thinking first of my own wishes before the future of the whole village. I can't keep being so selfish."

Outside the house was Cesaro's carriage, the girls were in it.

"You come to see him!" Bayley said excitedly. After seeing Roman confessing his love for Seth, she was totally rooting for them. "General Reigns woke up very healthy, he doesn't know where he is, he just knows that General Cesaro hid him for his own safety. General Cesaro says it's better for him not to know where he is to prevent General Reigns from doing something stupid."

"Cesaro is right, I think the best thing I can do is talk to Roman and explain this situation myself." Seth said sadly. "Charlotte, Sasha, Becky, you should be in your homes."

"We will camp in the carriage." Becky explained. "We are telling Bayley about all the fantastic adventures of the Holy Trinity and our trip to Parta."

"We like Bayley, I think she can be part of our incredible group!" Sasha said excitedly.

Charlotte looked at them in silence, but Seth knew her, she also liked Bayley, but God forbid her to show a weak side. Charlotte was the toughest and she would maintain her reputation.

"Well, if you like Bayley so much, you can't be the Holy Trinity anymore," Seth stated the obvious. "Now you are four, you need to change the name of your group."

The other three girls looked at each other completely disconcerted. Seth was right.

Seth entered the house. Dean was having dinner with Cesaro.

"Did you talk to AJ?" Dean asked.

"He's very angry, but he says he still loves me." Seth said.

"To be honest, AJ can be a real jerk when he wants to, but he loves you with his life. You just have to wait a bit until he forgets your little affaire. Stay here, make yourself a room somewhere." Dean offered.

Seth continued walking slowly towards the room where Roman was.

"Or go spend the night with your other boyfriend, that will surely make better your situation." Dean had a poker face as he watched Seth walking towards the room.

"I think those locks that I installed in your doors will be very useful, that kid and Roman in the same place are very bad news, especially if AJ appears here." Cesaro sighed. "Roman and AJ in the same place and confronted because that kid is going to have a bad ending."

 **...**

Seth entered the room that was illuminated by a small oil lamp, he could see Roman sitting on the bed, dressed like a villager, but even with that simple clothes, he was still gorgeous. Finally after so much time they saw each other, Seth was so nervous and excited, he was also scared.

Roman looked up and if it had not been because he was sitting on the bed, he would have fallen on his head. The official story was that Cesaro hid him in a safe place, he never said where they were and much less that Seth was nearby.

"I'll explain everything to you." Seth softly said.

"Are you alive?" It was the first thing the raven-haired man said.

Roman got up and approached Seth touching his face and the boy blushed. For the first time since they met, Seth smiled sincerely.

"Yes, Roman, you saved me."

"How did you know where I was?" Roman did not understand anything.

Seth told Roman the whole story, including the fact that his boyfriend knew everything.

"This is very weird." Seth said. "Talk with you, like this..."

"Talking to me with your hands free of the straps. Both of us looking at each other as equals." Roman finished the statement for Seth.

Seth nodded sadly.

"I don't know how to start apologizing, I did so many things wrong. I have a huge list of people I hurt, of bad things I did, things I can't fix. All the weight of my mistakes has fallen on my shoulders and however..." Roman paused and sighed, taking Seth's hands and gently stroking the scars on his wrists. "All the damage I caused you, the fact that I made you my slave, these horrible marks on your body is what I regret the most... I... I don't think asking for your forgiveness is enough, but I will do everything possible to show you how sorry I am."

Seth gulped. Roman was being so honest. "You saved my life and you also lost someone you love for putting your eyes on me. We've both lost a lot here, Roman. I'm so sorry for Mary's death, she was always so good, she always helped me. I know she was like your mother."

"I destroyed entire families with no mercy... I guess finally I felt the same pain that I spread-"

"Don't!" Seth interrupted him. "No Roman, stop, self-punishing yourself. This is not the way to redeem yourself. There are so many good things you can do and that I know that you are going to do. Mary once told me that there were good feelings inside of you and that I could get them out. Life threw us one against the other and I think that was my mission in life, to take out the good things that are in you. Now you are different and Mary would be proud."

"She loved you." Roman brought Seth's hands to his lips and kissed the scars. "I can understand her."

Seth was speechless. His heart was beating so fast.

"But you hate me, right?" Roman asked in a low voice.

"I hated you, Roman... a lot. I hated having no control over me. I hated you were the owner of my actions. I hated your punishments even more, and finally I hated myself for the things I was able to do with you." Seth was opening his heart to Roman.

"I felt that way too, but unlike you, I ended up falling in love with you. In fact, I told you, but you were too feverish to notice." Roman said.

"I heard you, Roman, but I thought it was a dream because I was feverish. I thought I was going to die and..." Seth could not say it, if he said this truth that burned his lips, he could not do the right thing.

 _...And I confessed my feelings, confessed that I love you too, Roman. I love you, but this love is my curse. I can't be so selfish, I can't put my feelings above all these people who are going to be sacrificed for my mistakes._

"I understand... how could you believe that I was being honest after everything I put you through?" Roman said sadly.

"I don't hate you, Roman." Seth said instead. "You and I shared so many things."

"You and I shared sex." Roman let go of Seth's hands and took him gently by the waist. "I thought stupidly that showing my feelings was weakness, but I'm going to fix that mistake right now."

Roman and Seth looked at each other intensely, Seth knew that this was impossible, but when he felt the huge hands of Roman holding him by the waist, he could not think of anything else. Roman was in control, he always was. The general kissed the boy. Seth kissed him back, tongues touched softly on the young archer's mouth and Roman hugged Seth's body firmly.

This kiss was different, it was soft, and Seth felt that it melted him completely. Roman caressed the younger boy's back delicately, Seth was totally committed to the kiss, however, the young archer remembered that this was wrong, he could not fall into the same hole again.

Seth tried to resist. "You can't make me your whore, not here."

"I don't want to make you my whore, never again." Roman looked him straight in the eyes and smiled softly. "What I want to do is totally different."

Seth was wide-eyed. Roman gently brought his body to the bed and placed it gently on top of it. The he was over the boy, his long black hair was making a curtain over their faces.

"I want to make love to you." Roman softly caressed the face of the younger man. Seth was giving him that doe-eyed look Roman adored. "This time I want your permission. I want you to let me love you... Let me love you, Seth."

Seth was breathing hard. He wanted to laugh, he wanted to cry. He wanted to scream that he loved him too. In a perfect world, they would love each other and be happy. In this, they were doomed, their love was tainted by Roman's crimes and Seth's guilt. But tonight, Seth would follow his heart. Tonight, even if he could not say what he felt, he would show it to Roman.

 _Tonight... only tonight_.

"You have my permission. Love me, Roman, just love me."

That was the only encouragement Roman needed. Slowly he began to undress Seth's body. Taking his sweet time to enjoy the view. A smiling Seth, totally free of those straps, willingly giving his body to him. Roman finally undressed him completely and looked at the naked body on the bed, Seth also smiled.

"Take off your clothes, Roman." Seth said softly.

 _I want to love you too._

Roman got rid of his clothes and kissed the boy while touching his body. Seth moaned with pleasure and finally could use his hands to freely touch the body of the man he loved. Roman was kissing a wet path on Seth's chest and belly, his hands caressing the other man's hard cock.

Seth arched his back, and moaned. Roman smiled and guided his mouth to Seth's cock.

"I'm going to make you feel so good. I'll love you all night, Seth." Roman said and immediately began to suck the other man.

 **...**

Dean was lying in the room next to Roman and Seth's. This room had belonged to his parents when they were alive, that's why this bed was bigger than the one where Roman was resting, Cesaro looked at him strangely.

"You want to get out of that bed." Cesaro did not realize he was still arrogant.

"Why should I do it? This is my home and I want to sleep." Dean said, feigning indifference, although he really wanted the soldier to have no choice but to lie down beside him.

"I'll go to sleep in the carriage, then." Cesaro snorted.

"You can't, the girls are camping there. Settle on the floor, or if you want, you can rest here, the bed is big." Dean turned his back on the soldier.

Cesaro did not want to. There was something about Dean that made him feel strange but he had not discovered exactly what it was. But he had spent several days in the carriage and really missed the comfort of a bed.

"Well, you win. I heard one of the girls telling Bayley that you were Randy Orton's lover, so I think it's necessary to clarify that not because Roman has changed his tastes, it could mean that I will too. I apologize if I'm being rude in any way, it's just that I don't know what to think about this situation and I don't want there to be any confusion."

Dean turned to see the handsome man lying next to him. "If you have nothing to hide, there's no reason why you want to show your manhood. That I like men doesn't mean I like all of them. Wow, you have great self-esteem, General Cesaro." Dean said looking him straight in the eyes.

Dean had the ability to leave Tony speechless. Cesaro thought of something intelligent to answer, but he couldn't because he heard sounds coming from the other room.

"My God, nobody has ever made me feel so good, you suck me so well." Seth moaned in sheer pleasure.

Cesaro's eyes were wide open. Seth and Roman were having sex in the other room and apparently they were very noisy.

"You know that I can't get enough of your cock." Roman spoke between moans.

Dean's old bed creaked because of the movement. The auburn-haired man smiled when he noticed Cesaro's reactions, his face turned all the shades of red as he heard Roman and Seth. Dean smirked at him making him feel more embarrased.

Tony looked away unable to hold Dean's gaze.

The auburn-haired man sighed and thougt: _Wow, Seth turned out to be a real bitch. Damn, I envy him, she's enjoying a good fuck and I'm here with this beautiful man who will not touch even a strand of my hair._

"I'm going to cum, Roman, please." Seth was panting.

"Not yet, baby." Roman's voice was husky. "First I'm going to love your body. I'll love every part of you. All fours babe, I'm going to eat that sweet ass."

Roman was too raw to say things in bed. Cesaro wondered if it was really necessary to leave nothing to the imagination.

 **...**

Roman had his face buried between Seth's buttocks. Licking the tight hole while masturbating his cock. The boy was moaning out of control.

"Roman, please, stop torturing me and fuck me."

Roman left the boy before he came and laid him gently on the bed. "I told you I would make love to you, Seth."

Roman spat out his cock and gently began to work his way inside the boy. Seth raised his hands to Roman, waiting for the raven-haired man to help him sit. Roman obeyed the silent command and shortly after Seth was on Roman's lap, softly riding his cock.

Roman gently kissed the boy, as he had the full length inside the tight hole. Both keeping eye contact and holding hands, feeling this new and strange connection, it was powerful and undeniable. They both knew it, they both felt it.

"I've finally been able to make love to you, as I should have done from the beginning." Roman panted.

Seth was breathing hard, his heart beating frantically. This was beautiful and perfect. How he would have liked to scream his love for this man.

Roman gently took him by the hips and began to thrust while they kissed. There was something different about Roman. There was not the desperation that always seized his body when he fucked Seth. Now everything was very soft, they were reaching another level in their complicated relationship. For the first time, Seth did not feel the savage pleasure of unbridled lust. Rather, the feelings were emerging for the first time since they started having sex.

Seth looked at him with real tenderness as he blushed.

 _I love this. I love you, Roman_.

"Your face is absolutely beautiful, this is your true self, finally I can make love with Seth, the naive boy of the mountain and not the prisoner who was tied up in my room. I love you so damn much, you stubborn brat." Roman said between gasps.

The soft moans filled the room and the house. Roman was finally able to unite his soul to Seth and not only his body. They both moaned and gasped as they stared at each other. Roman smiled as Seth accelerated the rhythm of his hips. Roman matched the thrusts, hitting the sweet spot again and again. Both totally surrendered to the feelings that they knew they felt.

"Your eyes scream what your lips try to hide." Roman was panting even more.

Seth groaned. "What are you talking about?"

"When you were delirious, you said you loved me. I thought it was about him, but it was not like that, it was me. You love me little brat, I know you love me as I love you."

Seth was wide eyed, he could not deny it, he did not want to deny it. Roman hugged Seth tightly until there was no space between them. Seth buried his face in Roman's neck.

"I love you as much as you love me." Roman repeated again and again. "And no matter how hard will be and the obstacles that are going through, I won't let you go again, I won't lose you again."

Seth clung to Roman tightly and had to bite his tongue to keep from screaming his feelings. The orgasm he experienced was something never felt before, stronger, deeper and meaningful.

 _I love you, too, Roman. I love you. I love you.._.

Roman thrusted a couple more times and filled the younger man with his essence, while gently repeating over and over that he loved him.

Soon after they both lay in bed, tired but satisfied. Roman looked at Seth tenderly.

"I'll take you with me after the war. Seth, I'll come back for you." Roman was being serious about this. "I can't take you with me now because it's very dangerous, you're safer here. But as soon as I finish my work with Eva, I'll come for you."

"Roman I can't-" Seth tried to talk.

"You can and you will. You will do it when you see that I can be worthy of you." Roman softly touched Seth's lips with his thumb. "You said that you would have liked me to fight for a fair cause, finally I'm going to do it. It's going to be difficult, but I will win this battle and it will be my most important victory because I won't gain prestige or money, I will win the opportunity to be worthy of you and that's all I want."

"You've changed so much, Roman, I cannot believe I'm listening to you saying these things." Seth smiled sadly. "But there are so many obstacles... if only things were different..."

"Things are going to be different, Seth and you yourself will see it. Then you will come to me, when you see with those beautiful eyes that finally, I will also be the hero that you can not only love but also admire and finally your heart will be mine, all mine, only mine."

Seth thought he would cry. Roman was being so damn honest. He wanted so much to hear those words and now he finally did it... it was impossible.

 _I need to be strong my love. If you come back for me... I don't know if I will be able to do the right thing. I thing I will go with you._

 **...**

Roman slept soundly, finally they both shared a bed without Seth being tied. Finally Seth stayed in the same bed as Roman without fleeing to the floor and stubbornly sleeping at his feet. Roman embraced the body of the man to whom he had confessed his love all night, Seth looked at him tenderly.

"I love you too, Roman, and you know it, but this can't be." Seth caressed the face of the man who had stolen his heart. "Everyone has made a lot of sacrifices for me, now I have to make one for them... _for him_. I'm so sorry, you and I were not meant to be, but at least I know that my presence in your life made you change and that made all this worth."

Gently Seth untangled his body from the arms of the raven-haired man and placed a soft kiss on his lips, leaving the bed.

* * *

 **Oh boy! Roman and Seth finally made love. But things get complicated again. Seth's guilty feelings are making him run away from the man he loves.**

 **Thank you so much for the support you have given this story, this motivates me to continue writing. We are approaching the final episodes so be ready to read the outcome of this story.**

 **As always, if you want another episode, leave me reviews with your opinions on this one. Have a beautiful weekend. Remember that I love you guys!**


	19. Something that I'm not

Seth was standing in front of AJ's house. He had recently awakened embraced by the warm body of the raven-haired man and then reality hit him: Once again he had betrayed his boyfriend.

"More than a betrayal, it was a farewell. I said goodbye to the man I love... loving him completely for the first time...

...for the last time."

Seth sighed, it was time to do the right thing and go with AJ, but... Why, if this was the right thing, did it feel like the worst decision of his life?

"Because I love Roman." Seth put his hands to his face. "I fell in love with my captor, the man who destroyed whole villages, who was about to destroy this village... the man who now wants to save us."

Seth wondered if that would be enough for Roman to atone for his faults. If Roman could really be a good person. How long would that good stage last in his life?

"God, why should this be so difficult? I was so happy, I had no problems and I was madly in love with my hero. Life smiled at me until Eva decided to use me as a means of revenge against AJ, then I met Roman and after many mistakes of both, we realized that we are in love."

"Damn it, why don't I just choose Roman and give a shit about the consequences, remorse or pangs of conscience and I'm happy?"

Seth looked at the door of AJ's house without being able to push it and enter.

"Because I could never be happy giving a shit about my whole village. I could never be happy knowing that I built my happiness on the suffering of AJ, who sacrificed everything for me, I would never achieve calmness or happiness."

Seth put his hands on the door, but he did not push it.

 _Choose Roman and live a passionate and insecure life with a guy who has a good amount of skeletons in his closet, or choose AJ, try to make him forget the betrayal, return to the way we used to live and be happy and loved in the arms of my hero._

 _Even an idiot would know what the right choice is. But I don't want to break anyone's heart..._

 _...Oh God! what a stupid thought. Breaking the heart of the allmighty General Reigns? For real? This man is not going to have a broken heart ever. He would simply destroy everything in his path and drag me to his bed, once there, I would be unable to escape. The only heart that I will break here will be AJ's, if I don't choose him._

"I know what the right decision is, but... Why can't I decide? I was so sure and now I know Roman loves me and wants to change... I don't know what to do." Seth finally pushed the door.

But before entering he heard the voice of an old woman. "AJ is in the meeting place, the whole village is going to meet there, it seems there are problems.

Seth looked wide-eyed at the old woman. Of course there were problems... and it was all his fault.

 **...**

The whole village was gathered in the improvised stone plaza that functioned as a meeting place. Seth arrived at dawn and was surprised to see that almost the whole village had got up early for the meeting. AJ was in the middle and the others were sitting.

Apparently Seth had lost a lot of time in front of the door of AJ's house, because even Cesaro was in the meeting, explaining to the villagers all the misdeeds of Eva, former neighbor of them, ex-girlfriend of the leader of the mountain and also current queen of Parta. In the first row, there were the girls and Dean.

AJ saw him arrive and the look of his boyfriend still said so many things. There was no grudge in the blue eyes, only a deep desperation and sadness. Two things that AJ should not be feeling if he was about to fight a battle as decisive as the one that was coming.

"We still don't know what the weapons that Eva will use against us will be, nor do we know how many soldiers she will send, much less when they will come for us." An old woman spoke. "We are also talking about trusting the word of one of the soldiers of the troops that killed many of our friends and family."

That was true. Cesaro was aware of all this and regretted all his iniquities. Anyway, it was too late to try to explain or apologize. "Listen, the final decision is yours, Eva was one of yours and you believed that she was a good woman and look now. What I am trying to say is that people change and now we are persecuted by her because obviously we didn't want to be part of this massacre. Now you have this information and you will be responsible for what to do with it."

Cesaro was so beautiful, so brave. Christ! It seems that it came out of a book of mythological legends. Dean was so stunned.

Charlotte whispered something to him. "Well, you're very in love with your boyfriend, but I don't know if the village will approve your relationship with that soldier."

Dean looked at the girl with his face full of sadness. "Actually, Charlotte, he's not my boyfriend. Bayley said that so you'd let them in. General Cesaro is straight as an arrow, he would never put his eyes on me."

"But the way you look at him, it seems that you were in love." Charlotte said worried.

"He's very handsome and brave, he's also trying to help, he's very smart and mature, of course I like him." Dean explained. "But I'm not stupid, I know he would never notice me."

"I'm sorry, Dean."

Dean smiled at his little friend. "Charlotte has feelings, uh... Maybe more miracles can happen."

Charlotte rolled her eyes, but she was actually sad for Dean. The auburn-haired man looked back at the handsome warrior, at least he could admire him before they left the mountain.

"We understand it and we want to survive." Said a man of about 25 years. "I know that we agreed to live in captivity, but I know that many of us are wondering if we are doing the right thing, AJ, we are grateful to you because you saved us, without your help we would be slaves, but right now we are slaves of our own fears. If, as General Cesaro says, we will receive support from Mira's army, we must think not only of defending ourselves, but of attacking and trying to be free... many of us dream of leaving this wall."

Several people gave their voice of support. AJ realized that after six years of confinement, the villagers were tired of that life. AJ had felt comfortable, protecting everyone behind the wall, that was after all the house that AJ built, but now he realized that it was not enough.

The villagers longed for freedom and were willing to die trying to obtain it, he could not forbid them. AJ had wanted to protect everyone, he had also wanted to show the king that he could not do whatever he wanted, that there were people willing to fight the way they could, and that was what he had achieved. But the king was now dead and had no case to prove anything, people were tired of their confinement and the strategy was no longer effective.

He looked back at Seth, the boy was out of the wall for a while, in the worst way, but anyway he had the chance to see a different world and someone had taught him the things he did not want to teach him. . AJ understood that he had overprotected Seth in the same way he had overprotected the villagers and just like them, he had grown tired of that situation,

Now he was losing everything: the support of the villagers and his beloved Seth, it was time to change the strategy, accept help even from his enemies, listen to the doubts, fears and suggestion of the villagers and especially think about how to repair his relationship with Seth. Change to evolve, he could not remain stagnant and losing the reason of his life: his people and his boyfriend.

"Then it's decided, we'll get off the wall. We'll fight in this battle and hopefully the results will benefit us." AJ told his people. "Or we'll die trying."

"It's still a better option than spending the rest of our lives locked behind this wall." A teenager shouted among the crowd of people. "I'm glad to see you're looking beyond the wall, I'm glad that finally, all of us are going to do more than hide."

AJ nodded, but before he could say anything, he saw General Roman Reigns walking towards the crowd. Their eyes met and AJ realized that Roman was looking at Seth. AJ thought that Seth probably went to find Roman after the argument they had at night. That idea made his blood boil but luck was cast, no matter what Seth had been doing, AJ had decided to change his strategy, had decided to continue fighting for all the things he had been protecting since he was very young and that included the stubborn kid he had rescued from death six years ago. He loved Seth with his life, he would not lose him.

"General Reigns!" One of the villagers shouted. He was a refugee from another village. He stood up. "Is he part of this?"

"Yes." said Roman standing in front of all the people.

"One of the good things about the wall is that it AJ has received many refugees. Refugees like my family, people who were able to survive the massacres orchestrated by the king and carried out by you, General Reigns. I am one of the survivors from Turi."

Jesus fucking Christ, Roman and Cesaro looked at each other. They remembered that town so well, they razed the place in behalf of the King and killed many innocent people. And Roman had enjoyed it, to demonstrate his power and strength, to show that there was no one better than him to lead an army. Now he wondered: How could he enjoy something like that?

 _I had to meet Seth to realize how wrong I was_. Roman thought.

Seth had changed his world completely and everything was upside down, his convictions, his desires. It was impossible for two assassins to repair the damage caused, clean up the blood shed, and much less apologize for acts that were absolutely unforgivable. In the midst of that town they were facing their demons. Roman watched the two men standing in the middle of the crowd, his friend Tony a murderer like him, and on the other side AJ the hero of the people, who had no stain on his record.

He closed his eyes, now he understood why despite feeling that Seth loved him, the boy did not want to be with him. Roman knew that the kid could not change the hero for the murderer, there was no reason to leave AJ and give his heart completely to a man like him. But Roman would not give up. This was not about deserving Seth's love, not even being chosen by him. Roman could be selfish, but he was not going to give up, he would not lose Seth. He would find a way to deal with the fact that the boy idolized AJ and felt guilty about the obvious reaction his entire village would have if they found out.

"There's nothing I can do to remedy that." Roman spoke with the refugee. "There are burdens that I have to carry in my conscience the rest of my days, I'm going to help, it's up to all of you to receive my help or not, and although it's very likely that what I'm going to say will make you all angry, I want to apologize for every person whose life I destroyed. I don't expect you to forgive me because I would not do it myself but I hope you accept my help because I don't want someone I love to lose people that he considers his family."

That was all Roman said. The villagers were silent while receiving instructions on how to fight, how to survive and win this war. People dispersed and Cesaro was followed by Dean and the girls, they went to the points where the defenses were located to teach people how to improve their weapons. After all, Cesaro was an expert soldier, trained in many battles. Unlike AJ who had learned empirically, Cesaro's experience would be useful.

 **...**

Roman, Seth and AJ finally were left alone in the middle of the makeshift meeting room and would finally have the conversation they needed to have. Roman looked at AJ defiantly. AJ looked at him in the same way and Seth was in the middle with his eyes closed knowing that this was the moment of truth.

"We will leave the moment my partner finishes instructing the villagers." Roman was the one who broke the silence.

AJ looked at Seth. "Are you going to go with him?"

"No." Roman answered instead. "He stays here, it's too risky to take him with me. Once I sent him with you when I thought he would die from the plague and I could not save his life, now I must leave him in your hands again since it's several days of traveling and it's just my friend and I. If we were ambushed, Seth would not survive, I can't risk losing him."

"But that was not my question." AJ looked at Seth. "What are you going to do?"

"If you don't forgive my betrayal." Seth finally spoke. "I have no reason to stay."

"You know perfectly well that I still love you and what happened yesterday was because I was angry. I don't want to lose you, but I will not force you to stay with me. If you do, it should be your decision." AJ looked Seth in the eye.

"You forgive me?" Seth asked.

"Yes, of course, I reacted that way because I was hurt." AJ said softly, bringing one of his hands to Seth's face. "If I had the opportunity to change something that I have lived with you, I would only change what happened last night, nothing else. I would rescue you thousands of times, even knowing that you would fall back into his bed."

Seth closed his eyes and smiled at the touch of AJ, he could remember why he fell in love with this man. However the fantasy did not last long, Roman pulled AJ's hand.

"I don't want you to touch him!" Roman said angrily. "He's mine!"

"If he stays here, my battle will not be just to save the people. I will fight for Seth, too." AJ said with confidence. "You're nothing but a killer with a huge destruction record. Something that I'm not. Seth has to realize that."

"Listen to me carefully AJ. I know you are the hero, you are the good, the irreproachable, that is why it is you who will be in charge of protecting him, that is all I need from you. I would protect him if I could, but I must go. Someone has to go outside and stop that bitch before she causes more problems. Just tell me honestly: would the hero go to Parta to stick his sword into Eva's evil heart? Would you kill a woman?" Asked Roman angrily.

AJ remained silent.

"So, that's it. You chose to be the hero, that's why your role is to protect your town and take care of Seth. I'm the murderer, I'll go back to Royal City to kill Eva and save your butts because that's something our great hero could never do. That's the hard part, it was very easy to be a bad guy when that caused me great satisfaction, but I fell in love with this brat and I don't want to be the bad guy anymore."

Seth was wide eyed listening to Roman. He spoke with such conviction.

"But I must play that role again or we all be destroyed, including your small town. Now being the bad one requires more courage than being the hero, because you will use that to try to convince Seth to stay by your side, this is a risky move for me." Roman admitted.

"But I'll still take the risk because I can't let that bitch keep killing the people I love, and I will not let her touch even one of the strands of hair of this little brat, but remember this very well AJ, after the war not even God can stop me from taking Seth with me."

"If Seth decides to stay with me: What can you do? Seriously Reigns, do you want to tie him to your room like a slave, again?" AJ asked.

"Do you really think I have to tie him? This boy loves me, whether you like it or not, you have to admit it. Believe me, I know exactly what I have to do to make this boy walk behind me." Roman's confidence was overwhelming. "Only death will stop me from going after him, and I defeated death twice, I will defeat it for the third time."

Seth was so confused. Why was not he able to make a decision? Besides, anyway, he thought it was useless. What would happen if he chose one of them? No matter his choice, that would make lose control of himself to one of these two men and both had to go to war. Any decision would have to wait until after the battle, but he was not going to say anything now that would make them lose focus.

Roman approached Seth, took him by the waist and gave him such a kiss. The boy did not expect that, let alone AJ. Christ! Roman's grip was stifling, mmm, but those lips drove him crazy. Seth was fucked up, the raven-haired man had full control over his body.

Roman released him and Seth was static, his lips red and swollen.

"Take good care of him if something happens to him, it would be better if you bury a sword in your heart, because I will kill you with my own hands, and I have already defeated you before." Roman said with his characteristic arrogance. "I swear I'll come back for you Seth."

 **...**

Cesaro had finished explaining all the tactics to the villagers and was at Dean's house picking up the food the girls had taken for them. Dean was fixing the carriage that Reigns had given to AJ when he sent Seth back to the mountain.

"Two chariots will be very useful." Cesaro said.

"I know." Dean was a little sad. "I hope the supplies will be enough for you and you can send help soon."

"AJ said you left the mountain." Cesaro said casually.

"Yes, I wanted to get out of the wall and find..." Dean blinked several times. "I was tired of this prison."

"That was not what you were going to say." Cesaro leaned his body in the carriage.

"For guys like us." Dean said, looking at his hands. "There are not many opportunities here, Seth was very lucky to find someone honest here, he was really lucky to find someone, period. I realized I had no chance here and thought about going to a big city like Mira."

"You noticed that when you met Randy in Royal City." Cesaro said. "Charlotte told me."

"Well, yes, and I was wrong, Randy is really evil. I didn't think I would see him again, the second time I left the mountain. I would simply go to the Parta in search of supplies." Dean continued to look at his nails.

"Bayley told me you had to stay longer to help her." Cesaro smiled. "All those girls seem very attached to you."

Dean smiled. "Those girls follow me all the time, they like to bully me. Well, this chariot is ready so you can go in peace."

"You find me attractive, right?" Cesaro said without any particular expression.

"What?" Dean almost choked. He would kill the damn girls. "Listen, I don't know what the fuck those girls told you, but I know perfectly well that you're not the type that can feel any attraction to another man, so-"

"Shut up! You act like I'm going to hurt you. Let me tell you something, if it were not for you, I would never have found a clue that Randy and Eva wanted to kill Roman and they would have killed him for sure. You also helped me to save him, in addition to taking us to a safe place and convincing AJ to listen to me. I owe you a lot, okay?"

"And that means?" Dean said now very interested.

"Well, Roman is screaming at everyone that he fucks your little friend, so... if you want I can reward your kindness and support." Cesaro brought his face to Dean's.

Dean was anything but shy. Well, the handsome soldier had said he wanted to pay for his help and they did not really have much time, at least he wanted a kiss. Dean pulled Tony's neck and kissed him. Fuck if he was confusing everything and the soldier hit him after this audacity. He could not handle the tension and had to release somehow. Maybe Cesaro was simply pleasing him as payment for his help and he really would never feel anything for him.

Who the hell cares? Kissing those lips was so glorious and rubbing his tongue against the soldier's was a dream come true. The reasons were not important, he would probably never see him again. Dean wondered if he had actually fell and hit his head and he was unconscious somewhere dreaming nonsense.

"General Reigns, you'll come for him, right?" Bayley's voice was heard something close.

Dean freed Tony from the kiss. Cesaro really had no expression and leaned back in the carriage as if nothing had happened while stroking the fur of one of Reigns' horses. At that moment, the raven-haired man and Bayley appeared. Dean got out of the chariot.

"Bayley let's go in to prepare the supplies." Dean said nervously.

After they had everything ready in the chariots, the soldiers were about to leave. Seth arrived just in time. The boy was still nervous and indecisive, but he could not let go of Roman without at least saying goodbye.

Roman smiled and approached him, gently taking the boy's chin between his fingers and making him look into his eyes. "I'll come back for you, Seth. I'm not going to lose you."

Seth gave him that doe-eyed look that Roman discovered was capable of tearing down his defenses. The boy was not able to say a word.

"I know you have doubts, but when this war is over, you will come to me without feeling guilty. You will see that loving me will not bring misfortune on you. I will do everything right so that your people don't judge you for having fallen in love with me."

"You're right." Seth finally found his voice. "I feel I can't be with you because that would be betraying the whole village... and I've already betrayed enough people here, but... Roman, I... I love you."

Roman smiled widely and put his face close to the young man's. "I already knew it and I love you too."

Both shared a sweet kiss, Seth clung to Roman for dear life. Maybe this would be the last time they would see each other. Both surrendered in that kiss and Seth finally felt free to show his feelings, as free as Roman was finally to prove his own.

They just let go because they needed air. They both looked at each other sweetly.

"I'll come back for you, I'll come back as someone better and we'll be happy."

Roman did not wait for Seth to respond. He didn't want to stress the boy anymore. Finally the carriages left through the west door while the group of girls Dean and Seth said goodbye.

* * *

 **You already know that we are in the last episodes. Leave me reviews, I want to know what you think about this chapter. Thank you very much for your support.**


	20. I thought I knew it all

**1\. I just updated my new rolleigns fic called "Save me", take a look at it to see if you like it.**

 **2\. This chapter has some historical inaccuracies lol**

* * *

It was getting dark. Dean, the girls and Seth were sitting near the west gate.

"You're going to go with General Reigns when he comes back for you, right?" Bayley asked with puppy eyes.

Seth looked at Bayley unable to answer. He did not want to think about anything, he just wanted to disappear. The young peasant hid his face in his hands, he would not look at anyone.

"Leave him alone." Dean intervened. "You're just a little girl, you can't understand anything."

"I saw you kissing General Cesaro." Bayley continued her tirade. "That's why I spoke so loudly so you would realize that General Reigns was coming."

Seth lowered his hands and looked at Dean.

"It was just an act of gratitude." Dean shrugged. "General Cesaro thought it was a good way to say thanks for the help I offered them."

"Really Dean?" Charlotte squinted her eyes. "Now straight men kiss other men out of gratitude. I know you don't believe that."

"It doesn't matter, I am not the one that one of those generals promised to take with him when the war is over." Dean diverted the attention to Seth.

And it worked because Becky asked with curiosity. "Seth, tell us who you will choose?"

"I don't know." Seth gulped. "I should choose AJ and that would be the easiest thing to do, it would be the easiest thing if Roman continued to behave in the same selfish way he was doing."

"He's still selfish." -_- Sasha said.

"No, no. When I met Roman, he hated guys like me... he only cared for himself, for the glory he could get in his battles, for destroying everything in his path and winning fame and money. Roman never would have thought about fighting to save other people." Seth explained. "And then he had to deal with the emotional burden of having put his eyes on me... on another man like him, and accepting that he had fallen in love with me and ended up caring more of my life than his own. Thanks to that he lost everything that he had conquered and at the end of this battle he will not get recognition, glory or wealth, all he wants to get this time... is me."

"AJ saved your life, saved us all." Charlotte interjected, looking at Bayley in suspicion. "He has even received refugees who were able to stay alive thanks to his wall, AJ never had an unworthy behavior and he is not a bloodthirsty murderer. You can't just forget General Reigns' crimes because he saved your life, when he destroyed thousands of others. AJ has been with you through thin and thick and risked his credibility as a leader of our people to rescue you. What do you have to think about? Just choose AJ."

Charlotte's words left Seth in shock. She was right in many things. Seeing the doubt in Seth's eyes, Bayley spoke again.

"You were not there when the queen killed the old woman who raised General Reigns." Bayley narrowed her eyes at Charlotte. "Dad always said that people deserve a second chance. I saw kindness in General Cesaro's eyes when he wanted to save his friend, and I saw love in General Reings' eyes when he talked about Seth and I saw the indescribable pain when he had to see the death of the old woman. All that helped him to realize the pain he caused in other people, I am sure he will not commit another act like that ever again. Nobody can see how hard should be for him the radical change he had to do in so little time, knowing that there are people who don't believe him and will hate him forever." Then Bayley looked at Seth. "I think that's why this time the only thing he wants is your love."

Becky and Sasha cried in a embrace listening to Bayley's arguments. Charlotte pursed her lips and looked at Bayley with disdain.

"Bayley and Charlotte, you both seem to fight for which man is better for Seth." Dean pointed out. "But both are too young to understand that Seth is only 18 years old, and this is a very difficult decision so you shouldn't harass him with this fangirling war."

Both girls pouted.

AJ appeared at that moment. "I think Dean is right, no more harassment, Seth will make the right decision in due time." AJ looked at Dean. "Besides, I want to ask you to apologize for the way I behaved when you left the mountain, thanks to you now we know what will happen, and we are ready. I'm sorry Dean, I was an asshole."

"Everything is forgotten AJ." Dean smiled. "We all made mistakes."

AJ nodded and looked at Seth.

"We should go to our house, you need to eat and rest." AJ approached Seth. "It will be like in the old days, you can stay in your room, after all, be it friends or lovers, we have always lived together and I want to enjoy your company even if platonically."

Seth looked at AJ wide eyed. Truth be told, he missed his home and the life he used to live. Seth still felt guilty because he was the one who sought a relationship with AJ, of course at that time he never imagined how much his life would change. But now Seth didn't know if he would have wanted that all these things never happened. He didn't see Roman as a mistake, he couldn't.

Seth sighed and looked at AJ. "Okay, we also have to talk."

AJ approached Seth and hugged him tenderly. Seth returned the hug. Even though Seth had not said anything, AJ felt that this was a goodbye. The warrior wondered how everything had changed so much. Maybe it was his fault. If he had protected Seth better, Eva would never have been able to take him outside the wall and none of this would have happened. But the past couldn't be changed. Seth left the mountain and nothing was the same anymore.

"You still feel something for me?" AJ asked, his face buried in the fluffy hair of the one who was his lover.

"You know I could never forget everything I lived with you, AJ. You are part of my life and will always be like that. A part of me still feels sad because of my stuborness in insisting so much on leaving the wall and with that having changed everything." Seth was crying softly.

 _But another part of me knows this needed to happen in order to meet Roman._ Seth thought.

"It was not you who changed our destinies, it was Eva, it was her ambition. I'm sure she would have found a way to separate us." AJ admitted. "We can't change the past, my darling. I have to admit that Bayley is right and that Reigns really loves you if he is willing to fight a battle that could cost him his life in order to save the people you love as your family."

Seth did not say anything else because he continued crying, AJ kissed his forehead.

 **...**

 **Several days later**

Roman, Tony, John Cena, King Goldberg and Trish, the King's sister and the former queen of Parta, were gathered in the palace of the kingdom of Mira. Everyone had been listening to a report that Captain Cena had given on Parta's situation. Cena had several troops on his side, who, even under Randy's command, were spying and transmitting information. They were planning to attack from within.

"In the area where your house was... There was a big fire and not even the mice survived. Your house, stables, horses and other animals, as well as crops, everything was burned, I'm sorry, Roman." John explained. "But that's not the worst part, in the place that your house was, well... that's where Randy's trench is now. There they are camping their troops and guarding the weapons they acquired."

Roman clenched his fists and closed his eyes in pure rage and sadness.

John continued explaining. "The spies have heard that they have planned an attack against Mira, Eva wants to obtain the resources that are administered in this kingdom, and I believe that with the weapons she has already bought, she can achieve her goal. These are weapons used by the Eastern empires. and the Ottomans who have armies much more powerful than ours. We took Eva for granted because she is a woman, we never suspected that she could get something of this magnitude."

"And now we're paying the consequences. The kingdoms in the center of this continent have developed weapons that make ours look like toys." King Goldberg said worried. "If Eva obtain that kind of power, there's a big chance she destroy us."

"We still use weapons like arrows, swords and catapults." John admitted. "The Ottomans have metal weapons and use something called gunpowder, which is known to destroy buildings."

Roman grabbed his temple. "That's why King Shane was supposed to make us invade these smaller villages and get their resources. He was supposed to get powerful weapons like other kingdoms."

"But that never happened because King Shane did not use the spoils of war as he should, but he always paid the army very well and that's why we never complained," Cesaro admitted. "Although I don't know if that was a good or a bad thing, if our army were more powerful, Eva would have even more resources at her disposal now."

Trish smiled at Cesaro and everyone noticed she was totally smitten by the soldier. "Shane was an idiot, he never used the resources he had at his disposal, he even got rid of the human resources at his disposal."

Cesaro noticed the former queen's flirtation and smiled at her. She sighed deeply noticing Cesaro was returning the flirtation.

"We must recognize that Eva is really clever, if with these weapons she invades Mira as is her plan, she would control more resources and could turn Parta into an empire that will soon be at the level of the empires of the East." John said.

"Then we have to strengthen the gates to this city and prepare the army for the battle, I will not let that woman take over my kingdom." Goldberg sentenced.

"I don't think he has the amount of weapons she needs to invade Mira, that kind of weapons are much more expensive than the 10 cars full of minerals that AJ gave her." Roman knew something was not right.

However thanks to the work of their allies, Eva's plans were already leaked. The armies met at the gates to the kingdom. The women and children gathered in a large coliseum that was used for gladiatorial fights. While all men older than 15 years were stationed in the defenses of the city. Only the troops led by Cesaro were missing, since all the others had withdrawn gradually, leaving the army of Parta with a decrease in their ranks.

 **...**

The sun was falling, the momentum of the war could be heard in the wind, including the particular sound of many horses approaching.

"Call me paranoid, but something here is wrong." Roman told Cesaro.

"Our own troops heard the plans of Randy and Eva. I think you're really being paranoid." Cesaro replied.

"Tony, you're more concerned about getting under the former queen's dress." Roman smiled at his friend. "I admit she's beautiful and nothing would be more convenient for you than to be part of Mira's royal family, especially now that Randy and Eva destroyed your property as revenge for helping me, but she's older than you."

"Although she is older than me, she is very beautiful and as you said she is also part of the royal family from one of the largest kingdoms in this part of the continent, only an idiot would pass up an opportunity like this." Cesaro admitted. "Unlike this new you, I'm not going to sacrifice my future for love, if I can be part of the royal family, have a beautiful wife and with that wealthy, I think I'll take advantage of it."

Both were with the first troops that protected the gates of Mira. Several enemy troops arrived from Parta and incendiary arrows fell on them. The battle had begun. To everyone's surprise, the attack was carried out as usual, with the same weapons and resources.

Parta's army was run by one of Randy's trusted man, which was extremely strange. The battle began and with it the wounded soldiers, the battlefield spilled with blood and dead people.

Roman and Tony were fighting almost in the gates and that felt weird because they never imagined that they would face the same army that they used to lead. But circumstances had changed their allegiances and now they had to fight against men with whom they shared battles, experiences and victories. It was not easy. Several of them were killed by their swords.

The attack was stopped by Mira's army and they gradually defeated Eva's army.

Even stranger was that none of the most important warriors was there. Roman walked among the corpses of Parta's soldiers, some of them still alive but severely wounded. The battle was too easy. The only thing they get with this attack was to waste time. Too much time that even the moon was hiding. Mira's defense defeated the invading troops at dawn, that battle had almost been won.

Tony had one of Randy's henchmen. He had been captured and was never in the fight, he was just looking at everything from afar. This was absurd.

"Was that the whole attack?" The king was checking closely the damage that was not really very big

"Of course not, this was just a decoy." Roman said frustrated.

"But why?" John did not understand anything.

"Roman," Tony bequeathed the bounded prisoner and threw him at the feet of the King. "We must go back to the mountain, the attack was simply a distraction, and in fact it was very useful because we have lost valuable time here and since yesterday afternoon Eva's army is going towards the mountain, Eva never planned to invade Mira."

"I thought we had all the information and..." John stammered

"Seth!" Roman said desperate and wanted to run, but Tony stopped him.

"We are at a disadvantage, Roman. We are only two soldiers and maybe a part of our troops would go with us but that will not be enough, this is suicide. This man confessed everything Eva got cannons and wants to destroy the wall." Cesaro said.

"It makes no sense, I understand that she wants revenge, but why would Randy support an attack that doesn't benefit the army? Transporting those weapons is difficult and takes more time that move a regular army." John said. "Everything to attack a group of starved villagers."

"Those starved villagers live in a large source of gold and diamonds." Cesaro said. "Eva wants to kill several birds with the same stone."

The prisoner spoke. "You really can't do anything, the Queen leads a huge army to invade that mountain. She will seize all those minerals and when that happens, Mira will not be able to compete against her, you will all be exterminated."

"Even though Eva can get those minerals, we will send our troops to Parta and they'll wait for her on the royal city. I don't think her army can do much with only minerals." King Goldberg said.

"We must go to the mountain with the army and catch them before they reach the wall, AJ's wall will not resist those weapons. You saw it, that wall is not built to withstand something like that." Roman told Cesaro.

"Roman you are crazy, you are going to lead your troops and yourself to death." John tried to reason with Roman.

However, Roman did not seem to listen, the general approached the king. "King Goldberg, please, your army is really huge, help me save the people from that mountain."

"I don't know what your interest in that place would be but it is irresponsible to mobilize my army to save those villagers. They would go there to die for no reason." It was the king's response. "It's better for me to wait for Eva in Parta. I have no interest in those people."

Roman was desperate, he had to get help, and the only way was to offer a deal, even if it was something that was beyond his control.

"Your Majesty, if you help me save them, you will have the management of those minerals in return, you just have to annex the mountain to your kingdom and give a small portion of that wealth to the villagers to start a new life, but compared to the amount of gold and diamonds that you will get anyways, that will be something insignificant."

"It's the same Roman." The king insisted. "We can obtain those resources by ambushing Eva on her return to Parta."

The king's refusal only fueled Roman's rage, the fire of hell was reflected in his eyes.

"I helped you design a strategy to save your butts. I was here fighting for your damn kingdom, now I need you to help me and you refuse?" Roman screamed in anger. "Your army can help me and the resources will be for you, you will get many benefits by annexing that mountain to your kingdom, I don't understand why you don't accept the deal."

Tony was sure that if the king kept refusing to send help to the mountain, Roman would punch him and all this would end badly, and although he did not want to admit it, Tony also had a personal interest in that mountain, so he decided to do something.

"At least you could give us part of the army and weapons." Cesaro intervened. The handsome general gave a deep look to the King's sister and a smirked. "We are losing valuable time and we don't know if Eva will stay on the mountain until she can use the diamonds to buy more weapons, the army is with her and that is all she needs. She doesn't need the citizens. She could come back with more weapons and resources And if you refuse to help us, we will refuse to help you if that happens. You know we are skilled soldiers and you need our experience, I think it's better to catch her on the way to the mountain."

"Help them Bill." Trish smiled back at Tony. "General Cesaro is one of Parta's most capable and intelligent men. You will regret not having heard him."

Cesaro looked at the queen shamelessly and she seemed to melt, Tony had her in the palm of his hand. Roman looked at both of them, at least his friend's lack of shame was useful.

It was well known that King Goldberg always pleased his sister, that is why he had helped her ex-husband for so many years despite the fact that he disliked him. So Tony had used a good strategy here.

"Ok, half the army will go with you right now, the other half will check that nothing is wrong here, we can't allow another ambush to happen and if everything is in order, I will send them too." The King accepted. "It is better for you that the treasures on that mountain are huge."

"They are, King Goldberg." Tony smirked. "That mountain has many charms, you will not regret having helped us."

"It must have many charms as you say General Cesaro, if General Reigns is so desperate to save that place. I hope whatever he wants to save is not dead by the time everyone gets to that mountain," said King Goldberg.

Roman and the troops went to the mountain.

* * *

 **The next chapter is the penultimate. Thank you so much for your constant support. Leave a review with your thoughts about this chapter. Have a nice day!**

 **Roman will main event WM again yay! And his haters can fuck themselves bye!**


	21. This Day We Fight

**It's been 84 years :'v. I am working a lot bc I am in a financial crisis soooo you will have slow updates on all my fics. I'm sorry about that :( That said, this is the penultimate chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

On the mountain, everything was ready. Even the last woman and child had been taught how to fight. Seth and AJ were in front of the house they had shared until that morning

"Then you made your choice," AJ murmured.

"I didn't want to say anything. I didn't want any of you to lose concentration, but after the conversation we had, I know where my heart is and I feel very guilty." Seth let several tears escape his eyes.

AJ took the boy's chin and forced him to face him. "I wish there was a way to make you reconsider your decision."

Seth looked sadly at the other man. "There is no way… I love him. Please don't hate me for what I'm going to do."

"I could never hate you." AJ hugged the young man. "It's just that your decision terrifies me, not just because I have to accept that I've lost you. What scares me is Roman's horrible past, at some point someone will want to take revenge against him, hurting you."

Seth wanted to say that those suspicions were exaggerated... But were they?

"Roman is going to protect me, I trust him. We will win this battle and we will be happy." Seth answered.

"I'm sure he's going to protect you but... what if he can't protect himself?" AJ sentenced.

Seth was wide eyed, for some reason he was afraid. But before he could say anything, he heard the trumpets signaling the arrival of the enemy.

 **…**

Seth was in one of the towers that supported the wall, armed with arrows of different types, that was his specialty, AJ was in another tower. The towers had 3 levels and each level with people ready to try to stop the troops before they could be too close to the wall. The rest of the improvised soldiers were waiting in the center of town.

If it was necessary to leave the wall and go to battle, they would, but as General Cesaro told them, that should be their last option. Seth was worried: the royal army was approaching and the number was incalculable, the villagers on the other hand were less than 300 people.

If Eva's troops managed to cross the wall before Roman arrived with the promised help, the mountain would be razed. But Roman promised to return for him, win the battle and take him away and Seth knew that Roman would fulfill his promise.

Now they had everything to get their happiness, they only had to overcome this last obstacle. Roman would come with help, Seth trusted.

AJ was also watching the whole thing and could not believe it. There were a lot of horses and soldiers approaching. Dragging four big strange weapons, followed by others a little smaller, the warrior had never seen anything like this.

Eva's army was divided in three troops, the first one with shielded soldiers on horseback. The second with many beasts of burden dragging the weapons composed of catapults, battering rams and a trebuchet, in addition to the unknown weapons. And the last, the royal caravan. The Queen herself came to supervise the killing. Nowhere was the help that Reigns and Cesaro swore they would send.

The villagers threw fire arrows and the first troop made formation with their shields to defend themselves. They kept moving forward. From the wall, the peasants throw stones. They had also built improvised catapults.

Half the men of the first troop reached very close to the wall and fell into a pit. That was another strategy that Cesaro had indicated to the villagers, they had dug a pit that surrounded certain points around the wall. All these strategies were designed to gain time, because sooner or later Eva's army would reach the wall.

The fallen soldiers received a load of arrows and rocks. This was the war: kill or die.

While this was happening, the second troop placed the heavy weapons on the edge of the pit. Eva's army fired with catapults, throwing rocks full of gunpowder and at the same time throwing fire arrows, causing the rocks to explode when they crashed against the wall. The farmers located in the towers began to feel the walls trembling.

From the inside of the walls, the rest of the villagers heard the explosions that shook the whole place. No one knew what was happening outside the wall, but they suspected that many of them would not end the day alive. Bayley was with the village healer preparing everything for when the wounded began to arrive. Charlotte, Sasha and Becky were with the villagers ready to fight if they had no alternative.

Eva's army thrown a large rock covered with gunpowder that crashed near the tower where AJ was. The explosion caused a large crack that reached the top of the tower.

"We have to get out of here and get ready." AJ urged everyone to leave the tower.

Seth, from his tower saw, the crack and AJ and others leaving the place. It happened so fast. In the same crack, the cannons fired all their artillery. Soon the wall that had protected the villagers was largely destroyed. Enough to allow the soldiers to enter and kill them all.

AJ spoke to the peasants: "We have to get out of the wall and do what Reigns and Cesaro taught us, we hope the help arrives soon, but if not, you know that at the end of this day we will all die fighting."

One of the peasants spoke. "That was the fate that we chose, nobody blames you. Besides, they used all their artillery, they transported those heavy weapons to the mountain because they wanted to destroy the wall, now they only have the same weapons they've always had to fight."

The villagers still had their improvised catapults and began throwing stones against the enemy. But Eva's army used the huge battery rams to make a kind of bridge to cross the pit. From the tower still standing, Seth and Dean fired arrows and rocks against Parta's army.

Seth saw a new troop with many soldiers arriving from afar. The young villager was absolutely sure that it had to be Roman. Hesent Dean to tell AJ that help was coming. AJ was in the main formation attacking from the ground, when they received the news. Now maybe they had a chance to win this battle.

 **…**

Roman came with the troops from Mira. The raven-haired man watched in horror as the wall was being demolished. Cesaro and Roman knew very well how the pit was designed, so they directed their troops to the west gate of the wall, where several farmers would wait for the signal to let them in while Eva's troops tried to enter through the crack of the east gate.

In the pre-established signal, the doors on the west side of the wall were opened and many soldiers and war chariots entered. Seth from the tower, saw Roman riding a horse, the boy sighed, Roman looked so gorgeous, and this time he was fighting for a fair reason. Seth fired an arrow that fell at the feet of Roman's horse.

Roman looked up and saw Seth, the boy had an amazing aim. Seth smiled, waved and Roman smiled back.

"With the same trebuchet and catapults, Eva's soldiers made a bridge and their troops are crossing the pit." Dean said desperately.

Roman addressed his troops. "This day we fight!"

The troops mobilized on both fronts. The soldiers led by Randy did not know that Roman was alive, let alone leading a troop. Randy always wanted to defeat Reigns, but he had to admit that he was relieved when he thought that Roman had run away and could not return.

"Roman is alive and helping those stinking peasants!" Eva was furious.

"Roman really dumped his achievements and military career for that kid who was his prisoner." Randy looked toward the mountain while the soldiers on both sides faced a fierce battle.

"Seth was always a problem, I knew from the first day that AJ brought the idiot boy six years ago. It does not matter what happens today, I want Seth Rollins dead, I want to take a bath with his blood. I want Roman alive, so I can show him Seth's head."

Eva said this while cutting the excess cloth from her dress with a knife.

"What are you doing?" Randy asked.

"I know a lot of AJ's tricks, you forget that I was part of those farmers, AJ personally trained the fag and me." Eva said as she held her long hair in a high bun. "I want a small sword and a bow with arrows, we will not lose this war."

Despite Eva's haste, Randy knew that she was afraid.

 **…**

Now the fight was on equal terms. In addition, from the other side, John's troops were coming. Eva's troops had to divide to fight on both fronts. The final battle began and everyone was involved. The smell of blood began to spread across the mountain. AJ and Roman finally found themselves on the battlefield, and to their surprise, both were on the same side.

"Now we will fight for the same reason, but when we win this battle, if I have to face you to take him with me, I will do it." Roman sentenced.

"That won't be necessary, Seth has already made his choice." AJ came face to face with Roman and looked at him impassively. "After winning this battle, you will take with you what is the most valuable thing on this mountain for me, he loves you and chose you."

Roman smirked. "Then we will win this battle because I am eager to claim my prize."

Dead and wounded soldiers began to appear on both sides. The fight was on equal terms. Randy was dragging one of the farmers who had impaled him with his sword. He threw the body against Cesaro's horse.

"You're nothing but Reigns' lapdog. You could be doing a great military career but you're here on the verge of death instead…" Randy said.

"I wish I had the pleasure of killing you, but that is something that belongs to Roman." Cesaro said.

"You helped her in the death of the woman who was like my mother." Roman's voice was heard behind Randy. "You also helped her destroy my parents' inheritance, now you will pay for your stupidity."

Cesaro went to continue the battle and Randy threw his horse against Reigns'. The impact sent the two men to the ground.

"Evem better." Roman smirked. "A one-on-one fight."

Several soldiers and peasants made a kind of round to prevent anyone from interfering in the battle. AJ and Cesaro continued fighting on the edge of the pit. Roman cut Randy several times and the general also did the same on Roman. However, both were very skilled.

Roman was still a bit weak, since he caught the plague he could not rest properly, but that did not stop him from keep battling. Randy was very smart, threw a small dagger and buried it in the shoulder of the raven-haired man and then attacked with all his strength, almost throwing Roman into the pit. Roman's sword flew through the air.

"It was fun watching that old bitch dying." Randy gloated. "Eva plans to cut off the head of the fag you love and wants you to be alive so you can see it, but I think that won't be possible, I'd rather kill you now."

"I'll kill you both before you can hurt him." Roman said angrily.

Despite being unarmed and injured, Roman threw himself on Randy. Roman held Randy's arms with his as he put his knees in the ribs of his former comrade-in-arms.

Randy had to drop the sword to try to push Roman. Despite the pain, both kept fighting. Randy always wanted to know why the raven-haired man boasted of being better than him.

Now he seemed to have his answer. Roman was very quick and skilled.

Randy regretted the words he had said, only served to transform the Roman man into a killing machine. Little by little he was pushing Randy towards the pit. Roman was too strong for someone who had recently survived the plague. Randy pushed Roman with his weight and they both fell to the ground. Randy ran to take his sword, when he had the weapon in his hands, he turned only to be impaled by Roman's sword.

The raven-haired man was so fast that Randy did not notice when Roman reached for his sword.

"Without their General, it's only a matter of time before we win this battle. We just need to find that bitch." Roman said, his shoulder was still bleeding but that did not matter to him. Randy was writhing on the floor. "I need to kill you quickly, but I wish I had the time to torture you like you did with Mary."

Roman drew his sword from Randy's body and nailed it again, three more times to make sure the man was really dead.

 **…**

Cesaro was fighting against several soldiers. One of them shot an arrow in the General's left thigh. The handsome soldier fell and just as one of the enemy soldiers threw his sword at him, Dean fired an arrow that pierced the heart of the enemy.

Dean tore off a piece of fabric from his clothes and made an impromptu and useful tourniquet on the thigh of the handsome general. "Now you are in debt to me again."

"You must survive, then." Cesaro smirked. "You know I don't like being in debt to anyone."

The battle continued until the defeat of Eva's troops was a fact. Parta's soldiers had no one to guide them and ended up surrendering, and the rest of Mira's troop was also arriving.

The sun was about to set, but its rays still illuminated the place. Many peasants and soldiers were killed and many others were injured. Charlotte, Becky and Sasha began to take the wounded to the healer who was being helped by Bayley.

Seth came down from the tower and immediately went in search of Roman, found him quite hurt. The young man ran into the arms of the raven-haired man, Roman hugged him.

"I promised to come back for you." Roman smiled. "AJ said you chose me, you will never regret your choice."

Regardless of whether the other soldiers saw them, Roman kissed Seth, the boy kissed him back. Soon they would flee together to a place where no one would bother them, so Roman did not give a damn if his new fame was now being a homo. He was too much in love with the brat now to stand more time away from him.

The kiss continued for a few more moments and someone coughed as a signal to break the kiss and, in doing so, Roman received a big surprise. John brought with him the most valuable prisoner of that war: Eva.

John threw her at the feet of both men. Eva looked at them with hatred.

"You don't even care that everyone sees you kissing that fag." She spat bitterly. "I really loved you and wanted to make you a king, and you chose to become a fag."

"We're supposed to take her to Mira to be executed, but the people she hurt are gathered here, so I think everyone here can skip the fact we caught her alive." John said.

Eva looked at AJ, her ex-boyfriend. "Are you going to kill a woman? Did you become a murderer like Roman?"

"Your destiny is to die Eva." AJ said. "There's nothing I can do about it."

"The hero will not have to stain his hands with your blood, that's something the killer will do with pleasure." Roman sentenced.

"Her destiny is in your hands, then." John told Reigns and walked towards the soldiers.

Eva then looked at Seth. "I still think that the main mistake was to pick your sorry ass six years ago, if you had died, I would never have all this hatred in my heart, I would live happily here with AJ. Roman would continue to climb positions in a military career and would not be a fag. Even the old witch would still be alive; nobody wants to accept who the real culprit is."

The soldiers who were helping the villagers stayed nearby watching the scene. Seth was cold and pale. Roman looked at him a little scared.

"Are not you going to believe what this bitch is saying?" Then, Roman looked at Eva even angrier.

"He knows I'm right." Eva smirked.

"That's not true." Seth spoke. "I didn't choose any of this. AJ saved me as he did with many people in this town, we didn't choose to fall for the other, it just happened and was your jealousy and ambition what changed everything."

Seth sighed. "You took me to Roman and now I am part of his life and I won't let him hurt anyone again. If my life were such a bad thing, maybe Roman would be the one who would have devastated our village and none of us would have survived, not even you. Now he is another person, he has been fighting to save us, without his help you would have defeated us."

"Sethie here, wants to turn the killer into a hero." Eva looked at the villagers. "Many of you recognize this man that sweet Seth chose instead of AJ. Many of you lost family and friends in his hands and now he is here as a hero. Please, you know that to erase Roman's past as a blood thirsty murderer and forgiving him would be like spit in the memory of all the people who died at his hands."

Several refugees from other villages began to murmur, Eva smiled as many of them looked at Roman with hatred.

Eva then looked at Roman maliciously. "You're no better than me, sticking your cock in Seth's ass did not purify you, that only made you a fag. You're still a murderer, you still have in your conscience the deaths of hundreds of innocent villagers and they're still waiting for justice from their graves."

"Don't try to outshine the good things Roman has done." Seth insisted. "You think it's easy to leave behind ambitions, dreams of glory, money and power? You yourself sold your dignity to get those things. Roman redeemed himself today and people here know it."

AJ intervened. "Even I have to admit that Reigns has changed, if he had not changed, I would never let him take Seth. His past actions did not stop him from helping us, although many people here may hate him forever, they now owe their lives to him."

AJ looked at Eva with hate. "You killed a lot of people in this village, people who knew you, a lot of them liked you. You know you're lost and all you want is to drag any of us with you. I know you very well, you could manipulate everyone here except me. Reigns will decide your destiny because if he doesn't, I will do it myself."

AJ turned and Eva got up. "You don't even have the courage to kill me. You want Roman to do the dirty work."

Roman approached her. "Leave the tantrum Eva, just accept that you've lost."

It happened so fast. Eva took the little dagger hidden under her clothes, she had also been well trained. The woman tried to throw the weapon into Seth's body, but both Roman and AJ could guess the action. The dagger moved only a few meters since she could not throw it with all her strength. Both men had buried their swords in Eva's body, crossing her on both sides.

"You're a murderer just like me, Roman." Eva tried to talk. "Look at me, this is the fate of murderers like us. There are things that can't be forgiven and forgotten."

AJ drew his sword from the female body. Roman kept the woman impaled on his sword.

"I'm not like you, Eva, because I'll give you something you don't deserve." Roman said, taking a small knife from his waist and buried it in the heart of the dying woman, killing her instantly. "Die with no agony, something you did not give Mary."

The sun was setting and the horizon turned all shades of orange. Seth hugged Roman tightly.

An old woman spoke. "I'm from the town of Turi, I saw you killing several of my neighbors and friends, General Reigns. What you took from us can't be returned, but the lives saved today can't be minimized either. Hate does not solve anything, and this chain of hate needs to end, so you can go in peace, and take good care of that brat, he's not as sweet as it seems."

Seth smiled and looked at Roman, hugged him even harder. Roman looked at the old woman gratefully, she reminded him of Mary. Roman closed his eyes and held Seth with love.

"Thank you very much, I am aware that I don't deserve it, but I appreciate it." Roman sentenced.

The night was already falling. On the horizon was seen the Royal Caravan of Mira.

Many soldiers and villagers lit torches and lamps that illuminated the mountain. It was very sad, they had won, but many people had died for that victory. It did not seem like a fair exchange, but they had no choice but to look forward and start again.

Dean and Cesaro were talking, hiding behind some debris, taking advantage of the darkness of the night.

"I guess you want your payment." Cesaro smiled.

"You're so weird, I know you'll never do what Reigns did. I don't care if you want to hide, I really like you, if I have to do that for a kiss, I want it." Dean said.

"This is strange and new to me, Dean. I'm just testing." Tony looked at the villager intensely.

"I'm an excellent test subject, everything that comes to your mind, the moment you want, I'm always ready." Dean's blue eyes sparkled with emotion.

"I can see your predisposition a mile away. Now shut up and come here."

Dean straddled Tony's lap and began a session of passionate kisses and caresses.

 **…**

Roman and Seth were just outside the wall doing exactly the same thing: kissing and caressing each other.

"Where are we going, Roman?" Seth asked between kisses.

"South, we never campaigned to those villages because they are far away and there is nothing of importance there. That will be a good place, nobody will recognize me." Roman kissed the boy's forehead, stroking his fluffy hair.

AJ approached them both. "Now you can go in peace, you managed to become a hero, Reigns. Everyone is talking about it, children want to be like you, the story that people will tell about you will be very different from how Eva wanted to make it see. You saved the village and the whole kingdom, if it were not for you Eva would have destroyed everything in her path."

"We'll leave in the morning." Seth said happily. "Thanks for everything, AJ."

Seth approached AJ and hugged him tightly. Roman had to swallow the whole scene and he did not like it, but he did not say anything because after all, he had taken from AJ the person he loved the most. AJ buried his face in the kid's fluffy hair.

There was a yell. AJ pulled his face away from Seth's hair and screamed in horror.

One of the refugees from the village of Turi, whose family were killed by Reigns, buried a sword in Roman's back, crossing it. Roman started spitting blood. Seth looked around in horror. Roman fell with the sword still in his body.

"Eva was right." It was not fair that General Reigns had a happy ending about the corpses of our families. The man sentenced.

"Help!" Seth yelled, kneeling beside the body of the man he loved.

* * *

 **The next chapter will be the final. _Anything can happen_ , so be ready. Thank you very much to those who are still reading this, leave me a review, that encourages me to keep updating!**


	22. The world needs a hero

**It's been 84 years :'v actually it's been 5 months. I have been working non-stop every day trying to overcome an economic crisis that has almost left me homeless, so I was tired or working all the time. Fortunately I was able to stabilize my life and I already have a little time to write.**

 **So I'm going to start updating my fics _little by little_. Starting by posting the final episode of this fic, chapter that was actually written since last year but it was written in spanish and I had not had time to translate it, so you can see how busy I was.**

 **That said, if there is someone still Reading this, I hope you still give this story a chance and I am so sorry for leaving the fic unfinished for so many months. That said, enjoy:**

* * *

"Help!" Seth screamed in fear. He didn't know what to do. Whether to remove the sword or not.

"What the hell have you done?" AJ shouted angrily.

AJ took out his sword and walked right to the refugee who was like paralyzed watching with horror what he had done. Roman took AJ's ankle and stopped him to reach the man. A group of villagers and soldiers heard the noise and approached. Cesaro and John as well as the girls and Dean were close now. Everyone watching in horror as things had twisted in this way.

"Don't do it, this must end." Roman could hardly speak. "This was his revenge for the evil I caused him, and if you or someone else continues this cycle, it will never end. Don't kill him, now he is in my place, he became a murderer. I can't let you become one too, you must take care of Seth."

Seth cried hugging the weak body of his beloved Roman, who was bathed in his blood.

"Nobody else is going to take care of me, only you."

Cesaro approached Roman and took him to the healer, Seth followed them closely. John tied the refugee and as Roman asked he was not killed.

At that time, the royal caravan reached the mountain. King Goldberg and several soldiers saw Cesaro carrying Roman's body. The healer tried to stop the bleeding, but the cut was very sharp and had compromised several vital organs.

"It's not fair, you cannot leave me here, Roman, don't leave me, please!" Seth sobbed, hugging the body of his beloved Roman who was lying on a bed.

"All I wanted was to have you, all I wanted was to save you, so that's why when I thought I would die because of the plague, I sent you with AJ. In the end, life made me pay for my crimes and I'm going to die the same way I killed hundreds of innocent people. It's poetic justice Sethie, but I'm satisfied with the time I had you in my life." Roman said agonizingly. "Maybe now you don't see it but you will have a happy life."

"I won't be happy, without you I won't! I want to die with you." Seth cried inconsolably.

"No, Seth, you will live, AJ will take care of you." Roman said and looked at AJ. "Take care of him, don't let him do anything stupid, for the second time I'll leave Seth in your care."

"You don't need to ask me that." AJ said with sadness. "I'm always going to protect him."

"You cannot leave me!" Seth said with frustration and pain. "You're not a coward and you're not going to die here. Maybe now you want to give up. Maybe you think this is the way to expiate your guilt, but it's not like that. You already atoned for your sins when you saved the whole village, if you give up now, you'll be killing me too. Do you want that?"

"Never. I love you, Sethie."

Roman looked at Seth intensely. This boy had changed his life. Seth taught him to love even against his own prejudices. He taught him to fight for a fair cause and made him want to be better.

"If you give up, Eva will win." Seth looked at him with intensity. "And not only that, if you give up, hatred will also win because that will destroy everything that made you love me because I am also going to want revenge."

Roman was in shock. He didn't want that, he didn't want anything or anyone to change the stubborn boy he fell in love with.

"Do you want redemption? The burden of your sins is so heavy that you think that dying the same way you murdered many people is the right way." Seth stroked the face of the man he loved. "It is not, these people have seen what hatred does, they have also witnessed what love can do. You are going to redeem yourself but not through death, you are going to redeem yourself for love. I am your redemption Roman Reigns, you cannot leave me."

 **…**

The morning came and, in the light of day, the soldiers began to think about their departure. King Goldberg was supervising the place. There was a lot to do here.

"We are going to get those minerals out of this mountain or you will be harassed forever." King Goldberg said. "In return we will rebuild this city, create an adequate water system and build a school. AJ, you can continue being the leader of this place, we need to make a census so that you can be part of Mira."

The refugee who attacked Roman was tied in Cesaro's carriage.

"What shall we do with the prisoner?" Cesaro asked.

"He will be sentenced to death in Mira." Goldberg replied.

At that moment Seth approached them.

"You're not going to do that, I'd like him to be exiled, but don't kill him. Roman said that this had to end, and I want it to end. No more revenge, just look around, all these deaths, this war, everything happened for revenge."

"Seth has forgiven you." Cesaro said even if it was obvious he was angry.

The refugee looked at Seth with tears in his eyes. "I wanted to spill the murderer's blood, only to realize that the murderer no longer exists."

Everyone was listening carefully.

"I shed the blood of the man who saved this village. You changed Roman and he now forgave my life. Now he is the hero and I am the murderer."

An old woman spoke. "Roman expiated his sins, this was unnecessary."

"And even with that… I am going to lose him." Seth said in pain. "This is what hatred does: death and destruction. I hope that those who still want revenge against Roman feel satisfied."

"What are you talking about?" Another of his neighbors asked.

"I've been taking care of Roman all night and he's getting worse. He's going to die, he's not even fighting to live, maybe he thinks that by dying he is going to atone for his faults." Seth explained.

The villagers looked at one another in dismay.

"Seth we're so sorry." One of them said. "You were the only one able to make Roman Reigns change, you turned the murderer into a hero and that's what made Roman love you, your love saved the village."

"And hatred destroyed all that." Several tears were rolling down Seth's cheeks.

"I hope your soul finds relief boy." The old woman said sadly.

"I will only find relief with Roman, wherever he goes, I will follow him." Seth sentenced before the stunned look of everyone. "Hate will kill both of us."

"Seth..." AJ was terrified by the words of the young peasant.

Seth had an empty look, as if something was dying inside him. Seth ran back to the hut where the healer was trying to save Roman.

"If Roman does not survive, there will be an even bigger tragedy here." Cesaro said sadly.

"I will not allow it." AJ assured.

"You have no control over that boy." Cesaro sentenced.

AJ didn't want to admit it but Tony was right. Seth's fate was tied to an agonizing Roman.

"But I have control over the people in this village." AJ looked at his fellow citizens with authority. "If the guilt is waht's killing Roman, I'm going to fix that."

 **…**

 _"I can hear the voices of all those I murdered crying out for justice, I'm going to pay for my crimes." Roman said looking around, it was a dark and cold place. He felt physically and spiritually tired. "The man who stabbed me was right."_

 _"He's wrong."_

 _Roman saw Mary, the woman who raised him and the only mother figure he had in his life, in front of him. Roman looked around and there was nothing but loneliness and emptiness, it was just him and Mary._

 _"Mary, forgive me, I could not save you." Roman approached her._

 _She smiled tenderly. "There is too much guilt in your heart, my death was not caused by you, it was her."_

 _"I know but I could not protect you and I'm scared. I'm scared to think I won't be able to protect him." And for the first time, Roman was weak, like a lost child._

 _Mary embraced him with love. "But you will, the love that kid feels for you is your redemption. Why can't you see it?"_

 _"His love made me change but it's not enough," Roman explained to the woman, letting himself be protected by her. "I destroyed the lives of so many people… and having happiness in my hands just to be taken away in this way, made me realize..."_

 _Roman paused and sighed._

 _"There will always be someone waiting to get revenge on me, just like that man did, and one of those people could hurt him. This is what loving me would give to his life, to live constantly in fear because of my horrible past. Seth deserves something better. In the end, Eva won."_

 _"She will win if you don't return to him." Mary said with concern._

 _"Loving me will be Seth's disgrace and I can't be that selfish. I was already selfish with him when I made him my slave."_

 _"You changed, you chose to lose him in order to save his life and you want to do it again, but that is not going to save him." Mary explained. "He loves you so much he will not be able to live without you."_

 _Roman looked at the one who was like his mother. She smiled at him._

 _"Close your eyes and listen, listen to what they say, my child."_

 _Roman heard murmurs, many voices._

 _"You don't owe us anything general Reigns."_

 _"There is no longer any grudge or revenge, all this is wrong and we are going to correct it, and no one here is looking to take revenge on you."_

 _More people repeated the same words._

 _"I cannot believe it's me who says this but..." That was a voice that Roman could recognize, it was AJ. "You were the enemy to defeat. I, just like many of us here, wanted to see you like this, but that changed. The love you feel for Seth changed you, everyone here have forgiven you and now you can redeem yourself taking care of the one who saved you and using your skills to protect others as you did in this war."_

 _Roman was overwhelmed. He did not expect to hear such a thing. Roman then heard Seth's voice. It was a mixture of pain and anger. It was obvious that the boy was crying._

 _"You don't understand Roman, you don't owe anything to them anymore, nobody holds a grudge here, we've all forgiven you. Now, please forgive yourself."_

 _Roman felt his heart speed up as he listened to Seth's words. They felt like a balm relieving his pain._

 _"In the end you got your goal, Roman, I am yours, my whole being is yours, so much that I cannot live without you. You must forgive yourself and come back to me, because if you don't, then I will go after you ."_

 _Roman shook his head. Sometimes forgiving yourself was harder than getting someone else's forgiveness._

 _"Seth is right, he is my redemption... however, it is difficult to forgive myself when I remember all the atrocities that I committed."_

 _"Seth will help you alleviate your guilt, go back to him and let love save you both... You heard him, that kid is lost without you... Let the love you feel save you as you saved the village."_

 _Roman nodded and closed his eyes. He felt as if he had freed himself from a huge weight. His body ached, but the pain in his soul was healing._

He opened his eyes again and found himself lying on a small bed. He looked around and saw the mop of fluffy hair close to his lap.

Seth was sitting by his bed and had fallen asleep. Roman smiled. Love would save them both.

"Sethie, baby." Roman mumbled weakly.

A bewildered Seth raised his head almost immediately "Roman!"

Both looked at each other with longing. There were so many things they wanted to say. But their eyes shouted what their lips did not say due to the storm of emotions that overwhelmed them.

"I thought I was going to lose you." Finally Seth spoke.

"I am a warrior with a mission, Sethie. They will not defeat me so easily." Roman said softly.

"And what is that mission?" Several tears were rolling down Seth's cheeks.

"Take care of you." Roman said with a small smile. "You are the most valuable thing I have. You gave me the chance to be different. Seth, your love saved me and I am going to live to make up for my mistakes."

Seth smiled widely. "That's the right way to redeem yourself: living."

Seth softly kissed the lips of his wounded boyfriend.

"Oh, Roman, heroes are not only those who die for a noble cause, but also those who live for a noble cause."

Roman smiled and they both kissed again softly.

 **…**

 **Two years later**

After recovering from his wound. Roman and Seth went very far. They both traveled to many places and finally they could enjoy their love. During their journey Roman had the opportunity to help many people in trouble. And his reputation as a blood thirsty murderer changed. All thanks to the love he felt for Seth.

They were back on the mountain so that Seth could visit his friends. On this occasion they had found that everyone was getting ready for a big party because that night they would celebrate Charlotte's sweet sixteen. They were gathered at AJ's house.

"Wow, how much have you grown!" Seth approached the girls who screamed with happiness to see him. "It's amazing how beautiful you all are. I can't believe we're going to celebrate Charlotte's sweet sixteen."

Dean was there and smiled. "More incredible is that Charlotte and sweet are in the same sentence."

Charlotte kicked Dean in the crotch and he fell on the floor.

"You see she's not sweet." Dean complained.

At that moment AJ entered the house and ran to help Dean.

"Baby are you okay?" AJ cooed Dean with love.

Seth and Roman were puzzled

"But didn't you and Tony have something?" Roman could not help asking.

The girls rolled their eyes. Dean blushed and AJ pursed his lips.

"Tony is a jerk. Since the war ended, it was pretty obvious that he had a relationship with Dean, and this idiot was so in love with him." Charlotte said crudely earning a scolding look from Dean that she obviously ignored. "Then the bald asshole returned to Mira and two months later we learned that he was marrying Trish, King Goldberg's sister. Dean took it very badly but he finally accepted the reality. Shortly after his honeymoon, Cesaro returned to the mountain to propose to Dean to be his lover."

"What an asshole!" Seth said indignantly. "You hit him, Deano?"

Dean looked at the ground and AJ hugged him protectively.

"No, this moron accepted." Charlotte rolled her eyes.

"But then?" Seth didn't understand.

"We were lovers until I found out that Trish was pregnant." Dean admitted. "Then I broke with him."

"And how's that you and AJ?" Seth looked at his friend with empathy.

"I already had a good time interested in Dean but Tony had that weird hold on him." AJ admitted. "But when Dean was completely disappointed, I had my chance and we already have two months together."

"And I am very happy with AJ." Dean smiled.

"I'm going to kill Tony when I see him." Roman murmured.

"It won't be necessary." Charlotte smiled. "The bastard had the nerve to came here two weeks ago, looking for Dean of course and AJ gave him a lesson."

"I also have a hero." Dean smiled and kissed AJ.

Seth was happy. AJ deserved to be happy and having found happiness with Dean was something that made him even happier.

AJ's house was much bigger now, it was still on top of the mountain and had a huge backyard. There under the moonlight that shone beautiful that night, everyone celebrated Charlotte's sweet sixteen. Seth was happy talking to his neighbors and friends and Roman watched with joy as the boy he fell in love with, who changed his life and was his redemption from killer to hero, was laughing with those he considered his family.

"You should think about coming back here. I'm sure Seth misses everyone in the village," AJ told Roman.

Roman looked at him impassively. AJ smiled.

"You know I love Dean, so I'm not trying to get between you guys." AJ clarified.

Roman calmed down. "Yes, well I'll think about it."

Seth came running to Roman. "Romie, let's dance."

Roman sighed, dancing was not one of his favorite activities but he could not refuse. In fact, he could not refuse anything Seth asked to him.

They were both dancing under the moonlight.

"AJ told me that I should propose you live here. If you wish, we can try." Roman squeezed Seth's waist.

Seth smiled. "You'd have to put up with Dean being intrusive. The girls making a fuss all the time and Charlotte's sarcasm and lack of shame."

"You left everything to follow me, Seth. Now that we all live in peace, I will leave everything to be with you. Here or wherever you want."

Seth smiled. "Let's try it then. A domestic life in my village. I hope my intrepid general can adapt."

"As long as I have you with me I'll adapt to whatever it is." Roman smiled.

They both kissed listening to the soft music in the background.

"I wish I could get me a hero as handsome as Roman or AJ." Becky blinked watching the cute scene.

"You can't, heroes on this mountain like cock." Charlotte said without the slightest embarrassment. "You'll have to settle for a villager."

Seth let go of Roman and Dean started coughing because he was having a drink.

"Charlotte for the love of god." AJ complained.

Everyone started laughing.

"And what did I do?" The girl said innocently.

Dean started fighting with Charlotte as usual and AJ tried to control the situation, failing as usual. Seth was embarrassed and Roman sighed. This way began a new stage of their lives, better and he was getting used.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **This is my second rolleigns completed yay! Hope you liked it. I wrote two posible endings for this fic: this one I posted, that was the happy ending and another one in which Roman died and it was all tragic, but finally I decided to post this because with all the time it took me to update, it wouldn't be fair togive you all a tragic end.**

 **Have a nice weekend you all and if there is someone still Reading this fic, leave me a comment. Remember that English is not my native language and again apologies for my delay.**

 **I LOVE YOU ALL!**


End file.
